Hall of Prophecy
by AutumnFlowerz
Summary: The Ministry had never seen anything like this. A man ran through the cold aisles, a glowing Prophecy Record in his hands, yet this wasn't a normal prophecy, not by far. It was brighter than anything the man had ever seen before and was red hot to the touch, but that wasn't the only thing that made this prophecy different...No, this glows bright red. AU. Dramione.
1. Witches, Wands, and Professor McGonagall

**IMPORTANT NOTICE BEFORE READING!: **You will find that this story is AU and may (most of the time) steer heavily away from the original plotline. This story will be long and start from the characters time in first year. This will definitely be a Dramione fic. and may be slow to progress at times because of other things that should be happening within the story.

I have made subtle changes to the Hermione's features, such as changing her eye color, but plan to keep all characters personalities and distinctive features as close to the books as possible. If the characters may seem OOC at times I apologize for it is for the advancement of the plot but I will try and avoid it if I can. If the facts about a place or spell are wrong I again apologize for it has been a long time since I've read the books but I try and research so not to offend anyone and keep this story as realistic in the Harry universe as possible.

I am unsure how frequently I will update but I just _had _to get this story up because its been eating at my mind for months. The rating is M mainly because I'm a paranoid freak and there may be language or scenes not suitable for someone to stumble upon. Most likely there will not be Lemons or things of that nature mainly because it makes me uncomfortable to write. Hope you enjoy the story and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.

* * *

_The Hall of Prophecy had never seen a record such as this. It's been centuries since something of this caliber had been seen. Not since-_

_A man ran through the cold aisles, a glowing Prophecy Record in his hands. Yet this wasn't a normal prophecy, not by far. It was brighter than anything the man had ever seen before and was red hot to the touch, but that wasn't the only thing that made this prophecy different._

_No, this glows bright red._

_As the man reached the back of the hall he pulled out a wand from a pocket in his robes. With a small flick the once blank wall in front of him turned into a set of beautiful mahogany door. The doors were large and intricately carved with bright silver designs._

_The man pushed open the door with haste, not even sparing the beautiful carvings a second glance. As soon as the doors were open it revealed a rather large room comprised of all marble, from the floor to the ceiling. The only thing in the room seemed to be a medium sized podium in the center. On the podium was a golden stand made to hold a Prophecy Record._

_Crossing the room swiftly the man carefully set down the glass-spun ball in his hands and took a step back. Immediately there was a brief flash of red before a barrier surrounded the podium. With a quick sigh of relief the man turned on his heel and walked out of the room, the doors closing with a small bang behind him. What he didn't notice was the words that started to carve themselves on a small golden plaque on the front of the podium._

_**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D  
The Flower, The Dragon, The Lightning**_

* * *

Eleven year old Hermione Granger had never felt so out of place then in her own home.

It was considered a typical morning in the Granger household as Hermione silently took her seat at the breakfast table. Her father, Richard, was quiet as he sat with the morning paper poised before his face. Her mother, Laura, was too busy zipping around the table to even notice her daughter's presence.

There has always been a wall between the older Grangers and Hermione. They never truly bothered with one another unless it was deemed necessary. It was almost to the point that Hermione believed her parents actually went out of their way to ignore the child. Hermione had never truly _belonged _there.

She was a stranger in her own home.

"Hermione, could you please pass the salt?"

Hermione glanced up into the even amber gaze of her mother as they stared back into her dark blue orbs. She nodded her head silently before reaching for the mentioned object.

She respected her parents; there was no doubt about that. She always received the highest marks in school and was well behaved. She was the perfect child that every parent would want; except for the lack of friends. She even at one point entertained the fact that she was _to_ perfect and that's what lead to her parents disappointment.

Before Hermione could even begin to lose herself in her thoughts there was a small, but brief, tapping at the window. All heads lifted to turn towards the sound but decided to ignore it for now.

_Tap tap tap_

Curious, Laura stood and walked over to the nearest window before opening it and sticking her head out. Suddenly she screamed in alarm and ducked as a small tawny brown barn owl zoomed into the dining area through the freshly open window. With a hoot the brown owl circled the table several times, disoriented as it knocked several things off the wall, before dropping a letter onto Hermione's untouched plate of bacon and eggs. With hoot of satisfaction and a job well done, the owl left as quickly as it came.

"Hermione?" She ignored her parents as she cautiously reached forward, picking up the letter as if it might explode. Fingering the smooth parchment Hermione gazed at the elegant scrawl in green on the back of the letter that was definitely not done by normal means.

**To Hermione  
13 Merry Lane, London**

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the lack of last name on the address but shook it off. Turning over the letter quickly Hermione glanced at the unfamiliar wax seal before opening up the letter.

_Dear Ms. Hermione,_

_It is my sincere pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Keep in mind Ms. Hermione that you are very special individual and we are well aware of your delicate situation to your lack of identity. Rest assured thought that fact will not affect your placement within our school walls. _

_Expect a visitor in the next few days to help enlighten you in your entry into the magical world and to give you the list of necessary Items for you to begin you journey at Hogwarts. _

_Term begins September 1__st__, we do hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, _

_**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

A witch? There was no way she could possibly be one. The letter had said she was special. She had noticed strange things happening around her, but that didn't explain the letter. They were just everyday occurrences right?

Hermione threw that thought to the side for a moment blinked curiously at the again lack of last name. Lack of identity? She was Hermione Granger! She knew exactly who she was!

Yet she knew nothing at all.

She glanced up at her parents as they now stood tensely before her. Even from her vantage point she could see the clenched jaws and the wringing of her mother's hands, and that's when she knew.

She dropped the letter.

* * *

Since receiving her Hogwarts letter Hermione had taken up the habit of just staring out the window for hours on end. For a whole week she would sit unmoving and staring blankly out and lost in thought. It was during one of these days that she noticed it.

A cat.

The medium sized tabby would sit for hours on the fence to the Ganger home and just stare back, as if it knew exactly what had transpired. After receiving her letter Hermione's parents had proceeded to look it over and scoffed nervously. They were practical dentists why would they ever believe in magic? With this information in mind her parents had thrown away the letter and never spoke of the incident again.

So that is where Hermione found herself, gazing out the window with the Hogwarts letter itching at the back of her mind.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing caught her attention. As her parents were out she stood and with one last glance out the window she walked down the stairs toward the door.

The cat was gone.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had met many disagreeable Muggles in her day but the Granger had definitely placed high on the list. This entire week she had tried tirelessly to get permission to take Hermione out to shop in Diagon Alley but had been turned down numerous times.

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

McGonagall waited patiently at the front step after ringing the doorbell and smiled warmly as she spotted a petite girl with slightly bushy hair stick her head out from behind the door.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hermione, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At the announcement Hermione opened the door wider and stared starry eyed at the warm elderly woman on her front step. Minerva's smile widened as she saw the curious look in Hermione's eyes.

"How would you like to go school shopping?"

* * *

Hermione had never seen anything like Diagon Alley. It was like stepping through a portal and into another dimension. Hermione felt as if a veil that surrounded the world had suddenly been lifted and everything seemed so much clearer.

"This way Ms. Hermione." The young girl snapped out of her musings to follow the older Deputy Headmistress down the cobbled streets, careful not to stumble to much as her first time apparating was…less then successful.

"Hogwarts it a top notch facility for young witches and wizards to better understand not only their own abilities but the world of magic around them. First years are required to have a set of robes, the required books, and may bring with them if they desire an owl, cat, or toad…" As McGonagall explained the required material Hermione attempted to take all of her surroundings in.

Shops upon colorful shops filled her view and she barely paid any mind to the book list the older woman had handed her. The day comprised of opening an account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank (where she had found the goblins highly fascinating) to buying her books at Flourish and Blotts. Over all the day had been thoroughly exhausting, but they still had one last stop.

Ollivander's Wand Shop.

There was a distinct tingling of a bell as Hermione set foot in the dusty shop. Boxes upon narrow boxes piled high enough to reach the ceiling and even covered the view to the back of the shop. A thin layer of dust settled on almost everything except the small desk with a register upon it and a select few glass cases near it.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the lack of organization.

"Oh welcome welcome! Come right in!" There was the sound of a few crashes and mumblings as an elderly man suddenly emerged from the stacks of boxes in the back. He seemed nice yet slightly unkempt with his gray hair as if he had scratched his head. He walked towards the front before shaking McGonagall's hand in a friendly manner.

"Ah Minerva! It seems like just yesterday you were in my shop receiving your first wand!" He said merrily. Hermione raised a brow at that. They seemed the same age with the possibility of the professor being slightly older, how was it possible for him to have sold the Deputy Headmistress her wand?

The Professor just smiled kindly, "Yes well you flatter me Garrick but were here to get a wand for Ms. Hermione here." She said giving a small gesture to the girl beside her.

At the mention of her name Hermione turned her gaze to the man and stuck out her hand warily. "Yes, yes! What a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hermione!" He then proceeded to, much to Hermione's discomfort, scrutinize her and mumble slightly to himself. "Small…petite…big eyes… I think I know just the wand for you!"

Mr. Ollivander turned and walked back toward a stack of boxes before pulling out a long black box toward the middle. He blew the dust off the top before removing the lid and showing her a stick of deep cherry wood. Hermione reached out and slowly took the piece of wood in her grasp and looked at it dumbly.

"Well go ahead! Give it a wave!" He urged kindly. With an uneasy glance toward McGonagall she followed the instructions and gave a small flick of her wrist.

"Eek!" Hermione ducked as a nearby vase flung towards her and smashed against the wall with a loud crash. She glanced up from underneath her hands to see Mr. Ollivander frown slightly before muttering a small, "No not that one."

He walked farther into the back before reemerging with another shorter brown box. He opened the box to reveal a smaller mahogany wand and urged her to take it. Again Hermione hesitantly took the wood and waved it quickly before ducking once more. This time a nearby mirror exploded as broken shards flew everywhere. The wand maker gave a disapproving click of the tongue before he stroked his chin in thought.

"Garrick," He looked up as McGonagall addressed him with a raised eyebrow. "Might I suggest a _different_ wand?" Mr. Olliviander looked confused for a moment before finally he snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket for a short golden key.

He walked over to one of the glass display cases by the shops window and placed the key by the lock. With a small flicker of gold light the glass protecting the wands on display disappeared as he reached to grab another box.

He walked slowly back towards the two women as if the box in his hand was a bomb. Unlike the previous two boxes, this one was sleek black with twisting golden designs and was devoid of any speck of dust. Hermione watched as he removed the lid with shaking hands before displaying to her the most beautiful wand she had ever seen.

It was average length, roughly 10 ¾ inches, and was as black as the night sky. At the bottom where the hand went were small silver designs that looked like they were constantly moving. Instantly Hermione felt the wand calling towards her and she found her hand unconsciously moving towards it. As soon as she had the wand in her small hand she gave it a tentative wave.

The reaction was instant as there was a small breeze as the air around the girl began to churn and glow a soft red followed by a tinkling noise as the shattered mirror repaired itself. Suddenly an object zoomed past and Hermione quickly moved out of the way. Turning their heads towards the direction they spied the newly reformed vase sitting neatly in its previous position.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Ms. Hermione, and this one…is most special." The awe was barely evident in the wand maker's voice as the girl turned her head back towards the man. His eyes had a small twinkle of elation in them but his jaw was clenched tight.

Hermione tilted her head, her expression like a confused kitten. "Special?"

The wand maker's face seemed to lighten at this. "I see your expression Ms. Hermione! Yes, this is most special because this particular wand…belonged to someone else."

"How could it belong to someone else?"

Mr. Olliviander gave a tentative half smile at this. "You see this particular wand was made out of a rare vine wood that was struck by lightning centuries ago and has two brothers. Now all three of these wands don't have the usual cores found in a typical wand, oh no, this is where they are most special."

With this the wand maker walked behind the small desk and pulled out a drawer and set it on top of the desk. Hermione looked down curiously at what the man was trying to explain while McGonagall just listened quietly.

"The three cores are normally made out of these three objects." He gestured to the three things lying neatly on top of rich velvet cushion, starting with a silvery strand of what looked like hair. "This is Unicorn hair and produces the most constant magic," He gestured to the next object which looked like a small string. "This is dragon heartstring, capable of the more flamboyant spells while this," He moved to the last object which was but a small red feather. "Is a phoenix feather which is one of the rare cores and is capable of a broad range of spells."

Hermione was fascinated by the information but couldn't stop the question that was bubbling at the back of her throat. "But how does this make my wand special?"

The small twinkle in his eye grew larger to the point it reminded McGonagall of Albus as he leaned over the counter closer to the young girl, his voice barely a whisper, "Because young one, your wand doesn't have any of these cores."

The girl raised her eyebrow, "Then what does it have?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled before placing his finger to his lips lightly, "That my dear, is a secret."

Minerva had to suppress a small laugh at the put off expression on Hermione's face at having information withheld from her. She could tell the girl was about to snap but stepped forward to buy the wand before anything could happen.

* * *

"Professor?" Minerva turned her head toward her small traveling companion as they made their way toward the apparation point. It was getting late and the professor had no doubt that her parents were about to return home, but paused for Hermione to turn her head innocently before voicing her question. "Why is it that no one here has said my last name?"

McGonagall stopped briefly, taken aback by the sudden question. It was no doubt that the girl was smart, beyond her years even, there was no way she would miss such a minor detail. Minerva schooled her features back into stoic indifference and continued walking again. "That may not be my place to tell you, Ms. Hermione."

Hermione bit her cheek in annoyance and pressed on. If she didn't figure out a why the prospect would bug her for _weeks._ "The letter, Mr. Ollivander, and even now! " She huffed, "My last name is _Granger_, why can't people seem to acknowledge the fact?"

Minerva sighed tiredly. It wasn't that she wasn't expecting the outburst; she just wasn't expecting it so soon. The professor stopped and placed a hand on Hermione's back, gesturing for her to follow. Together they entered a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

Following McGonagall's lead, Hermione sat at an empty table and patiently waited for the professor to speak. It almost seemed odd to see someone of McGonagall's presence in a small pub such as the one they were in currently but paid it no mind as her desire for answers was more potent.

Placing her hands on the table Minerva gave a deep breath before she continued to speak. "I have already warned you Hermione that it wasn't my place to tell you this, but since you seem so-" McGonagall paused to find the correct word. "_adamant _in finding the answer, I will tell you."

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, nearly bouncing with excitement. This just caused the elderly professor's face to look a few years older. She didn't want to be the one to inform the young girl of her situation. With one more withering glance towards the young hopeful eyes she just decided to bite the bullet and just spit it out.

"Ms. Hermione…you're adopted."

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was a busy place, filled with young children saying goodbye to family as steam momentarily rolled over them in small waves. It was here, through all the noise and commotion, that Hermione found herself, once again, looking out of a window.

She had always had a suspicion that she wasn't the Granger's true child, and when the Hogwarts letter came that lead Hermione to think a little more on the idea. Why else would they hardly bother with their only child? But if she was adopted wouldn't that mean they would still lover her as their own?

Apparently not.

After McGonagall had got the heavy news out of the way, she proceeded to tell Hermione that she was left on a doorstep, the Granger's doorstep, just months after she was born. (That explained the subtle differences in appearance to her adoptive parents, but then she just assumed she got them from a late grandparent.) According to the records at the Ministry, her birth was never recorded, therefore the lack of a proper surname. The only thing that they did know for a fact about her was that she is not Muggle-born as previously suspected.

As soon as Hermione returned home that day she dived into her new books, trying to learn as much as she could before the start of the year, as to not appear ignorant of her surroundings. Despite learning of her adoptions she felt that this was her chance to blend as during her trip to Diagon Alley led her to feel strangely at home. She even felt slightly….relieved to learn that she no longer had to prove herself to the Grangers as much as she had previously. It was like a weight had been lifted and Hermione had never felt better.

Ever thing seemed to be in order; the only problem was convincing the Grangers to let Hermione go to Hogwarts, as they do not yet know that Hermione is aware of her adoption. Together McGonagall and Hermione cooked up a plain to send a fake acceptance letter to the house from a prestigious (and made up) boarding school in London. Minerva originally disapproved of the plan but helped Hermione carry it out anyway and her parents fell for the trap swimmingly. They were more than thrilled to ship the young girl off and away from home, much to Minerva's annoyance.

Suddenly the warning train whistle caught Hermione off guard as the shrill noise caused her to jump, the book in her lap crashing to the floor. Bending over to pick up the fallen object she barely had enough time to look up as another noise caught her attention.

The compartment door opening.


	2. A Meeting of The Unusual Kind

Draco Malfoy was _bored._

Never in his eleven years of life had a conversation disinterested him more than the one his so-called _friends _were currently having. Together they stood in a small clump waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, their respective parents just a foot away and discussing business. Draco stood silently as he absentmindedly fiddled with the sleeve of his expensive robes.

"And then daddy said he would-Draco are you listening?" The young boy blinked as he snapped out of his musings, his hands immediately moving to behind his back. He turned his head to look into the eyes of one Pansy Parkinson.

"…No," Was his eloquently put answer. Pansy crossed her arms, turned her head, and huffed in annoyance. Draco just shrugged; at least he was being honest with them. The other two of the group, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, just shared a look and shrugged themselves before doing something of their own, effectively shutting Draco out of the group. Not that he minded anyway.

Draco was spoiled, that was blatantly obvious, but couldn't help but feel a small blow to his ego when his father deemed it necessary to monitor his friends. Was he not capable of talking to people without his father's scrutiny?

Apparently not.

Truthfully Draco had never been let off the leash long enough to truly interact with anyone other than the offspring of his father's associates. He had always been taught to act older beyond his years and as a result was left with these dunderheads he was suppose to call _friends. _

More like nuisances if you asked him.

Seeing that all attention was off of him Draco grabbed his trunk and started to blend into the crowd. Pushing is way past people the small boy fought his way towards the stagnant Hogwarts Express. With a short pause Draco looked over his shoulder one last time and gave a final pull at his sleeve.

He boarded the train and didn't look back.

* * *

Harry Potter was lost.

He had never seen so many people jammed into one place at the same time. With a deep breath he trudged forward, yelling 'excuse me' as he attempted to plow his way through the crowd. With so many people Harry couldn't help feeling smaller than he already was…and just a little bit intimidated.

As he moved forward, Harry couldn't help but feel a small tug at his heart as he overheard families say their goodbyes. What the boy wouldn't give to see his parents at least one time…. Shaking his head Harry snapped the thoughts out of his mind. No, he couldn't think like that. He was going to make friends here and be happy; there was no need for all the self pity.

_Friends. _

Harry didn't know the first thing at making friends! He had never had the chance, not with Dudley and his gang always picking on him. It was this thought that caused Harry to pause for a moment. What if he was picked on again?

No. Dudley wasn't here; there was no reason for people to hate him yet. If they didn't like him this time, it was his fault not his awful cousin's. Besides, people here seemed friendlier than the ones back home. They were more accepting. If Harry couldn't fit in here, then he couldn't fit in anywhere. With new found vigor Harry boarded the train and prepared to find a compartment and make friends even if it killed him.

He just hoped they'd like _him_ and not his scar.

* * *

Draco…had a problem.

No not a physical problem, or emotional. It was nothing close to that sort. It was something on a much smaller scale, but troubling nonetheless.

He didn't know where to sit.

He stood awkwardly as he weighed his options. On one hand, he could just walk into a compartment and hope that if someone was there, they were at least friendly. On the other, he could sit by himself and risk the fact at being found by Pansy and the brainless-duo.

Before the blonde could come to a proper decision, he jumped as the train gave its warning whistle. With a small curse Draco was forced to make a hasty choice before he was bombarded with all the other children rushing to find a compartment. With that he straightened his spine and began to strut with all his Malfoy pride and picked a random compartment.

He opened the door….and fell over.

Harry jumped as the whistle sounded, warning all the kids to hurry with their final goodbyes. With a small surge of panic Harry began to look for a place to sit. Walking quickly he could see that there were already a few people, mainly older students, finding seats. Just as he was about to walk passed a boy about his age he heard laughter and the pounding of approaching feet.

"Come on hurry!"

"Wait for me!" Suddenly Harry found himself being roughly pushed aside as two people rushed passed before hitting something solid and hitting the ground.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to think as she stared at the two boys on the floor. She had never seen them before and from what she could see, the one on the bottom had blonde hair, while the one sitting on the blonde boy's back had messy black hair and glasses.

"Ouch…" Said the boy with the glasses as he rubbed his head.

"Um…Hello?" The boy looked startled as he quickly whipped his head around to gaze at Hermione. His starling green eyes wide as his cheeks colored in embarrassment. She gave him a small shy smile before a groan caught both of their attention. Looking down at the boy beneath the smaller one, Hermione noticed the sleeve of his shirt had come up. Her eyes widened.

'_Is that a…bruise?'_

"Do you _mind_?" Came a sarcastic drawl. The smaller boy tensed before scrambling off of the other. The blond stood and began fixing his obviously expensive clothes, his sleeve being the first thing straightened out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _'Interesting…'_

"Would you care to enlighten me on why I was so _gracefully_ shoved to the ground?" The blonde asked the other while still brushing invisible dust off of his clothes. The dark haired boy seemed to shift awkwardly under the other's gaze so Hermione decided to step forward.

"If you don't mind," Hermione began shyly. She blushed lightly in embarrassment as the boy turned his intense silver gaze on her. "It seems as if he was pushed over when _you_ were about to enter _my_ compartment."

It was the blondes turn to flush in embarrassment, his pale skin taking a small rosy tint as he turned his head away. Hermione smirked lightly in accomplishment before looking over the other boy and sticking out her hand.

"I hope you're alright, my name is-oh my…" Hermione paused with her mouth open slightly in shock. The sudden pause in her sentence caused the blond to turn his gaze back to her with a raised brow. "You're Harry Potter!"

The blond looked at the other boy before realization dawned on his face as well. He smirked before taking a step forward. "I had heard rumors that you were attending Hogwarts. It seems those rumors are true."

Harry blinked, slightly startled before his shoulders suddenly got heavier. He sighed tiredly and reached up towards his forehead, preparing to move his hair.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a brown eyebrow raised. Harry seemed to freeze as he blinked in confusion.

"You want to see the scar right?" He asked with an eyebrows furrowed. Hermione and the blonde both looked at each other before looking back at Harry with matching faces of confusion before shaking their heads 'no'.

Harry seemed to relax before smiling happy at the two before him. He had hardly been in the wizarding world but was already sick of people asking to see his scar, especially when all he wanted to do was to go school shopping in peace. Hermione seemed to pick up on his relief and smiled warmly at him. She stuck her hand back out.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Hermione, Hermione Gra-" She paused. She had almost said 'Granger'. She had forgotten momentarily that she didn't have a last name. Not really anyway.

When she received a strange look from the two boys in front of her she just smiled again. "Just Hermione." The two seemed to glance at one another before Harry shrugged and shook her hand, the other boy a little more hesitant.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde said. Hermione couldn't help but grin as the two boys shook hands, seemingly forgetting that Harry had plowed him over earlier. Suddenly the train gave one last whistle before it gave a lurch and started down the tracks.

"Well," Hermione said as she sat back down in her previous seat with a small flourish. The boys looked at her, standing awkwardly. She rolled her eyes. "Go on! Sit!"

The two boys sat down quickly in the seat opposite her as to not invoke the strange girls wrath. Hermione just had to smile at herself in victory. She loved being the boss sometimes.

"So…" Harry began after a few minutes of terse silence. Though the others didn't know it, all of them were quite new to this type of interaction and didn't know how to proceed necessarily. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Just say something!" Harry seemed to shoot the boy a glance but shrugged it off and attempted at conversation.

"Is there any particular reason you didn't say your last name?" This seemed to catch Draco's attention as he looked at Harry before shifting his cool gaze to Hermione. Said girl just shifted awkwardly. She wasn't used to being looked at so much but shrugged anyway.

"I'm adopted," She began as if it was no big deal. "I don't know who my parents are so I don't have a last name."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy the young Malfoy. "But wouldn't you just use the last name of you adoptive parents?"

Hermione again just shrugged for she didn't really have an answer. "My Hogwarts letter didn't have a last name."

Draco seemed thoughtful. "So what _is_ your last name? Your adoptive last name I mean." He drawled slightly as if to seem disinterested. Harry just sat silently as his head bobbed back and forth, following the conversation.

"Granger."

The blonde pressed his lips into a thin line. "I've never heard that name before, are they relatively new to wizarding Britain?"

Hermione shook her head. "There Muggle dentists." Draco's face seemed to lose color slightly as he tensed in his seat.

"I see…" He mumbled.

Hermione, oblivious to the blondes reaction, continued on and added as an afterthought, "My birth wasn't registered with the Ministry. The only thing I do know about my family is that I'm either a half-blood or a pureblood…"

Draco seemed to release a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave a weary smile and nod. Hermione and Harry didn't know it but this was the closest thing to friends he had as they seemed easy to talk to. He didn't want his first chance at friendship ruined at the off chance that his father finds out he was nice to a Muggle-born.

Harry, feeling left out, suddenly decided to add himself to the conversation. "What do you think will happen…you know…once we get there?"

Both kids seemed shocked for a moment as they had forgotten Harry's presence in the compartment. Hermione recovered first as she straightened at this, placing a small finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know. What house do you suppose we'll be sorted in?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "House?"

Both Hermione and Draco seemed taken aback by this fact but then came to the conclusion that he had not been raised in the wizarding world, and in Hermione's case read a surplus of books, therefore did not know of the housing system. Hermione, never missing a chance to educate, answered Harry's question with the utmost vigor.

"Hogwarts is separated into a four house system comprised of Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." She said happily. Draco gave a dignified snort. "What?"

"_Hufflepuff…_You have been lucky enough to associate with someone of my standard. Don't either of you disgrace my honor by being sorted into _Hufflepuff._"

Harry seemed to take this answer in good humor as he gave a small chuckle but Hermione thought differently as she gave huff of annoyance. "_Oh. _Then, pray tell, what house will _you _be in Mr. High-and-mighty?" She questioned with and indignantly raised brow.

"Slytherin." He answered quietly without any hesitation. He seemed slightly unsure of his answer; as if he was afraid they would shun him for the house he would undoubtedly be in.

Suddenly it dawned on the young blonde that there was a chance the three of them might get separated into completely different houses. Though they had just met, they were the closest things to real friends that he had and he wasn't really keen on the idea of starting the friend process all over again. Sure there was the slim chance they would all be together, since they were both either pureblood or half-blood, but he doubted they would join his house just for him.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Asked Harry and effectively snapping Draco out of his thought process. He was still rather confused on the housing prospect and how they determined houses. Hermione looked sympathetically at Draco before addressing Harry's question.

"Slytherin is usually filled with predominately pureblooded wizards. Rumors are that every Dark Wizard known came from that house."

Realizing this Harry's mouth made a small 'o' as he shifted a bit in his seat and Draco refused to make eye contact. Silence fell over the small train compartment as everyone seemed lost in thought, the only sound being the train chugging down the track and the small rocking motion that came with it.

"Well…we'll just have to be sorted into Slytherin." Hermione and Draco snapped their gazes towards the determined stare of Harry.

The young Malfoy blinked in disbelief. "_What?_"

The bespectacled boy didn't seem fazed by Draco's question and continued with his reasoning. "Why not? Believe it or not but you guys are my first friends so why not try to get into the same house?"

Hermione gave a small smile at Harry's optimistic thinking but decided to be the bearer of bad news. "It's not that simple Harry…"

"Well we can still try can't we?"

Meanwhile Draco was beside himself. They barely know him yet they were willing to try and get into the same house as him?

"Why?" He breathed. Harry and Hermione snapped out of their conversation to turn toward the other eleven year old in the compartment.

"Huh?"

Draco looked at the two before him, his eyes expressing confusion. "_Why_?" He said a bit louder. "Why would you want to put yourselves in the same house as me? Why not a different house that you actually _want_ to be in? You barely know me!" By the end of his mini-rant his voice had raised several octaves and he was now standing.

Harry just smiled, unchanged in his decision. "Like I said, you guys are the first friends I've made. I don't want to be in any house but Slytherin if that's where one of my friends will be."

Hermione smiled a Harry's declaration. "I'm with Harry. Your right about us not knowing you very well but I don't know anyone else. I'd rather spend the next seven years of my life with people I can have a decent conversation with then ignorant dimwits."

Both Draco and Harry seemed shocked at the girl's speech while she just smirked kindly. "That's Hermione for 'you guys are my friends and I stick with my friends.'"

The two boys grinned and after that conversation flowed easily the rest of the train ride, the only pause being time to change into the customary blank robes the first years wore. Hermione even fixed Harry's glasses with a quick spell and they all shared candy from the trolley. By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade station all of them would heartily agree that they were pretty good friends.

* * *

As soon as the train stopped the three of them stood and exited their compartment. Together they followed the steady stream of students as they left the train. After exiting they stood in a small clump, unsure of what to do next.

"_Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!_" The three stopped and stared as they gazed upon a shaggy haired man that towered over the students like a light house. His beard was long and slightly matted while his clothes were slightly dirty.

"What. Is. _That?_" Draco stated, his finger limp but pointing to the shaggy giant. Hermione just shook her head next to him, for once not having an answer to a question. Harry smirked as he came up from behind his two friends, sticking his head between them and placing his arms around their shoulders.

"_That_, my friends, is Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper and keeper of keys here at Hogwarts."

The only thing they could do was dumbly nod.

"Come now! Four to 'e boat!"

Draco, Harry, and Hermione didn't even have to consult one another as they picked a random boat and sat down. The boat was about medium size with only a small lantern that reflected off the deep lake. Hermione and Draco sat down on the front bench and Harry at the back. They were all deep in conversation and waiting to take off when the boat suddenly rocked as another person sat down beside Harry.

All conversation suddenly ceased as the trio gazed at the new arrival. He had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, hand-me-down robes draped loosely over his frame. He smiled warily at the three as he sat down.

"Sorry, everywhere else was full." He stated as the wooden boat began to move. He eyed them all briefly before his gaze landed on Harry. "Hey I know you! You're the boy that didn't know how to get to the platform!"

Draco and Hermione shared a devious glance before looking at Harry. Said boy just shrugged lightly in embarrassment. The new addition didn't seem to notice the small exchange as he continued to stare at the bespectacled boy.

"Blimey…You're Harry Potter!" The redhead stated in disbelief, at Harry's nod of confirmation the boy leaned forward. "Is it true…you know, the scar?"

At the mention of the scar Harry's shoulders slumped a bit and he sighed before lifting his hair to show an unblemished forehead except for a thin lightning shaped scar.

"_Wow…_I'm-"

"Oh, we don't need an introduction." All three heads turned towards the resident blonde in the group, his face marred in a sneer. "Red hair and hand-me-down robes, you're a Weasley."

Though Hermione and Harry were shocked by the sudden change in behavior they understand why. During their time on the train Harry had described how he wished to make friends normally, and not because of something he apparently did as a baby. Seeing Harry's shoulders slump at the mention of the mention of his scar immediately made a bad impression on the blonde and brunette, yet Draco's reaction was surprisingly overzealous.

The redhead's face turned into a scowl. "My name is Ron."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked from her position next to the young Malfoy, ignoring the mention of the redhead's name.

"You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others. Trust me; you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort."

Ron's face darkened even more as he gave a snort. "Obviously it's too late for that if he's hanging out with your sort."

Malfoy's sneer disappeared into a smirk. "Why don't you-"

"Honestly!" Hermione cut in, she could tell things were escalating. "If you two don't stop it, somebody's going to end up being fished out of the lake!" Suddenly the small boat gave a jerk as they had arrived. The three turned silently and followed the rest of their year, with Malfoy giving a final sneer at Ron. Together they headed towards the school, leaving behind a stewing redhead.

The group of first years stood whispering quietly before entrance of The Great Hall as they waited for McGonagall to return. The new students listened intently as she had explained the four houses in slightly more detail, the only interruption being Neville finally finding his toad Trevor, and the talk only affirmed Harry and Hermione's decision to follow Draco into Slytherin.

After a few moments the doors had swung open to reveal a big room with four large tables full of students in robes with black pointed hats on their heads. Candles floated above as clouds moved across the ceiling like the night sky. At the very front sat what must have been the teachers table where an elderly man stood regally to greet them, a sparkle visible in his eye even from where they were standing.

"Welcome First years! Now, let the sorting commence!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yeah I know its kind of boring if you've read the books but don't worry I'll make plenty of changes through out, it won't follow the actual timeline of the books. I may even bring the rating down for now but we'll just have to see how everything else goes first. Especially since I hope for this to be a decent sized story and hopefully not slow._

_Yeah I made Malfoy be a bit of a git. He wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't, right? Sorry to the Ron fans that I may have upset but there needs to be some form of an antagonist since Malfoy won't be._

_Yes I updated quickly because I thought that the last chapter didn't really give you much (yet this chapter didn't really either). My updating times will have no set date, I'll probably update whenever I get time or I finish a chapter._

_THANK YOU TO THE ONE THAT REVIEWED! AND ALL THOSE THAT FOLLOWED/ FAVORITED! Since the chapter didn't have really much to comment on I didn't expect reviews so thanks a lot! Can I have more? haha_

_Hopefully chapters will get more interesting for you guys soon! Thanks for reading! _

_Question: Any suggestions? I plan on putting Harry and Draco on the Quidditch teams so who do you want to be Seeker?_


	3. Sorting, Dorms, and Brooms

"Come along! Line up here!"

Nervously all the first years stood before the teacher's table, all eyes from the other students on them. Professor McGonagall set down a stool, atop it sitting a ragged and dirty hat that was slightly ripped. The elderly woman then unrolled a long list that seemed to come out of nowhere and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name please step forward to be sorted." She called with authority.

"Do they honestly expect that ragged old hat to properly sort us?" Hermione, from her position between Harry and Draco, bristled when she heard the voice from behind her. She quickly whipped her head around and glared at the redhead. Ron recoiled slightly to prevent getting hit in the face with her hair as it whipped past.

"Honestly, don't you _read_?" She hissed in annoyance. "This hat has sorted students for _ages!"_ And just as quickly as she turned she faced back toward the front. She could hear Draco snickering beside her but paid it no mind as the girl huffed and crossed her arms. The redhead was quickly finding himself on her 'dimwits-to-avoid-conversation-with' list.

"Ms. Hermione!" Suddenly she was snapped to attention, the girl's breath hitching as her name was read from the list. Her hands instantly shot out and grabbed hold of the forearms of the boys beside her as if to brace herself. Of course her name would be first; not having a proper surname _obviously_ comes before 'A'. The boys, momentarily shocked from the sudden contact, shared a look before glancing down at the nervous shorter girl between them. Harry gave her a reassuring smile to ease her nerves but Draco just rolled his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her forward.

Hermione stumbled slightly at the sudden loss of equilibrium and was momentarily stunned, snapping her out of her nerves long enough to turn around and glare at the blonde. She was met with a smirk and a nod of his head. With a dramatic exhale of breath, her annoyance left and she was suddenly grateful for the push. She looked over and received a smile from McGonagall, giving her the confidence boost she needed to take her place on the stool. She felt something touch her head as the hat was placed on it. Suddenly she heard a voice as if it was whispering in her ear.

_'Ah,_ _a_ _full_ _mind I see..._' The hat said, its voice slightly gruff. '_I haven't_ _seen_ _a mind such as_ _this_ _since_ _your_ _mother.'_

Hermione's body tensed and she glanced up, as if looking to talk to someone. "M-Mother?" She choked out. "You sorted my mother?"

_'Yes,_ _yes._ _But_ _it_ _is_ _not_ _my_ _place_ _to_ _tell_ _you._ _Your_ _mind_ _is_ _much_ _like_ _hers_ _was;_ _smart,_ _clever,_ _and_ _quite_ _loyal._ _You_ _could_ _do_ _well_ _anywhere.'_

Hermione felt put off that the hat wouldn't tell her anything. She was curious to know what type of people her real mother and father were. Maybe even get a last name. _Identity._

A trick of sweat ran down her brow as she clenched her eyes shut, her breathing getting heavier. She could feel what something like hands breach her mind and comforting warmth spread throughout her body. Memories and smells began to wash over her and she could watch them like a movie going in reverse behind her eyelids. Suddenly something she didn't remember started to surface as the hat pushed further into her mind. She couldn't see much as all the images were blurry, yet she felt an anxiety behind the pictures. She could feel as the hat tried to push farther and the comforting warmth turned into a searing heat and more sweat began to roll down her face.

_'What's this?' _The hat grunted. '_It seems a memory has been blocked from me… No matter I have seen enough. Now where to place you? You certainly have the mind for Ravenclaw.'_

Hermione's breath caught and she fiercely shook her head. _'No? Ah I see...You have made friends and have already picked your house. No matter, I see great things here for you as well.'_

_"SLYTHERIN!" _ Hermione exhaled loudly as she felt the hat finally leave her head and shout her desired house. Cheering soon came from a nearby table for who she assumed were her fellow Slytherins. Hermione smiled brightly and felt the hat being lifted from her head. She shared a smile and thumbs up with Harry and Draco, who were cheering just as loudly despite the strange looks they were getting.

As she walked toward her house table Hermione caught McGonagall's slightly saddened gaze. The Professor had told her that she was the Head of Gryffindor house when they went shopping and must have wanted Hermione to be sorted there. Sending a small smile McGonagall's direction as a way of apology she sat down at the table and was greeted with many 'welcomes' and smirks.

_'It's like Draco multiplied...' _ She thought with a wry smile and shiver.

Hermione greeted the welcomes with a warm smile of her own and soon they went back to the sorting. She didn't pay it much attention, for her mind was focused on something else. Before the hat was taken from her head she could have sworn she heard it whisper one last thing.

_'Keep them close...'_

* * *

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" The blonde replied with disinterest, his face still facing forward. Hermione had already been sorted so Draco didn't even bother to listen to all the others until it was his turn.

"You know some of the teachers here, right?"

Draco nodded his head with a small hum of confirmation. Hannah Abbott's name was then called, a girl with blonde hair made her way towards the stool and sat.

"Then who is that?"

The boy looked towards Harry before following his line of vision towards a greasy haired man in black robes sitting at the teacher's table. He seemed bored as he gazed at the first years, his gaze seemingly locked on Harry.

"Oh that's Professor Snape, he's been here for ages." The young Malfoy replied with a shrug as if it were no big deal. Suddenly a hiss of pain caught his attention. He whipped his head back towards Harry.

"Potter? What's wrong with you?" He asked in his own version of concern as Harry seemed to be holding his forehead in pain. Harry shook his head at his friends question as the pain from his scar seemed to disappear just as quickly as it came. Before Draco could question his friend any further he heard his name being called. He turned his head as he felt a weak push from his side to see a weary looking Harry smile and gesture his head to go. Draco opened his mouth to argue but was cut off.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called again, a tinge of annoyance coloring her tone. Harry nodded towards the blonde, a silent way to say he was fine. Draco just pressed his lips into a thin line and walked to take his place on the stool. As the hat was placed on his head Draco tensed as a voice seemed to whisper from within his head.

_'Ah, young Dragon! I know exactly where you belong but I wished a moment to speak with you.' _The hat said happily. '_I see you have already met the right people...good, good!"_

Draco couldn't help the smirk that came on his face. At least someone had faith in his ability to pick friends...even if it was a hat.

_'Now young Dragon, listen closely._' The hat's voice suddenly became more subdued and serious. _ 'You shall face many hardships but do not stray from the path. I know what your life is like; I can see it now, but stay strong.'_

Draco felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. Hardships? "Wait, what's that suppose to-"

_"SLYTHERIN!" _ Again the mentioned table cheered and Draco stood slowly as the hat was lifted from his head. What the bloody hell was it possibly talking about?

The blonde headed toward the table and was met with the same welcoming as Hermione. He was only snapped out of his musings when the mentioned girl smiled at him. The boy took his place beside her on the bench and together they waited for the last member of their group to join them.

* * *

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry tensed as McGonagall called out his name. The Hall fell silent as all eyes fell to the boy in the glasses that had begun to make his way towards the small wooden stool. Unlike before, his friends had already been sorted so there was no one to give him a push. With a deep breath he glanced toward the Slytherin table where he was met with reassuring smiles (or in Draco's case, smirk). Harry smiled back, a new found confidence in his posture as the hat began to speak to him.

_'At last the final member of the trio has come!_' The hat's gruff tone came through._ 'I can already sense which house you wish to be in as you will do well in any of them, but a word of advice. You are not in this alone! Trust in your friends for they share the same fate!'_

Harry raised an eyebrow and was about to open his mouth to ask what the hat meant but was cut off as it voiced its decision. _"SLYTHERIN!" _

The hall fell deathly quiet. Each table was slack jawed and too stunned to even speak. Suddenly, two voices began to heartily cheer and holler. Harry smiled as he hopped off the stool and handed the hat back to McGonagall, who, just like the others, was too stunned to even move. The Slytherin table finally snapped out of it and erupted in raging cheers, nearly banging their heads on the table with excitement.

They had Harry-sodding-Potter in their house!

When Harry finally made it to the table he was greeted with a big hug from Hermione as he took a seat on the girl's other side. It took a total of ten minutes of cheering before the teachers finally came to their senses and tried to calm the students down some. Along with some of the cheering, some of the other houses were swearing and demanded that Harry be resorted. Finally with the threat of a riot settled they continued with the rest of the sorting.

"Potter," Harry turned at the sound of his name to face Draco as he leaned slightly over the table, his silver gaze and angular features were soft. "Thanks..."

Harry just grinned.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased.

With the unexpected result of Harry's sorting, the boy would be more prone to exposure of Tom's side. The aging Headmaster was counting on Harry getting sorted in a house where he could keep a close eye on the boy, particularly Gryffindor. With this, he would have to work twice as hard to keep Harry in line with his plans.

But he would need help.

Albus watched as the last Weasley boy was called to be sorted. There had been so many redheads from that family walking through his halls the Headmaster had no doubt where this one was going. Suddenly, an idea stuck him. Dumbledore almost smirked to himself.

Perfect...

* * *

The Hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood the owl's wings on the podium spreading as he prepared to speak.

"Welcome students to what is sure to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" The Hall was filled with cheers for a moment before the Headmaster held up a hand for silence. "Now will first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and that this goes to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked to remind all of you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

The Hall suddenly broke out in anxious whispers but again Dumbledore head up a hand. "Now I would like for all of you to help welcome our new teacher, the lovely Professor Enchantra Romaldi."

There was polite clapping as a young woman, no older than thirty, stood. She had long curly black hair that feel in neat ringlets that framed her most unusual eyes. Her right one was an icy blue, while her left was a unique jade green color. The robes she wore were an eccentric blend of bright reds and blues, a matching red witch's hat with a long black feather sticking out to complete the outfit. She smiled and accepted the applause before sitting.

"She shall be a supplementary teacher and may fill in when necessary, but for now she shall share a position with our dear Professor Quirrell as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a short bought of applause before Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Now let the feast begin!"

* * *

"Harry." Said boy looked up from his plate to look at the person who had said his name. Hermione giggled at the noodle sticking out from the corner of Harry's mouth while Draco sneered in slight disgust.

"Why was the new Professor staring at you during the sorting?" Hermione continued after Harry had cleaned his face. He lifted an eyebrow.

"She was staring at me?" Hermione nodded, "Are you sure you didn't mistake her for Professor Snape?" There was a small snort of amusement from Draco, but it was easily missed by the others.

Hermione just furrowed her brows. "Snape? Was that the other one that was staring?" Harry just nodded while Hermione bit her lip, now lost in thought.

"Drake!" The blonde winced at the seemingly screechy voice that pierced the hall. He groaned and began to hit his head repeatedly on the table. A young brunette girl rushed over, flanked by two boys that didn't seem all there.

Hermione's face wrinkled her nose. "And just who, may I ask, are you?" She didn't like this girl, she could already tell as she was normally a good judge of character. The other brunette seemed like one of those...clingy types.

The new girl's face scrunched in a way similar to Hermione's, but this just made her resemble a pug. "I don't think that is any of your concern!" She huffed.

"Pansy..." Draco groaned, but his voice had a warning edge to it. Immediately Pansy's eyes snapped to the blonde, her attitude changing and her eyes taking a new sparkle.

"Draco! We lost you before we got on the train and we haven't had a chance to come and find you! We were worried sick you know." She gushed happily before turning her gaze to Hermione and Harry. "But I see you've found something to entertain yourself with."

Harry seemed to deflate at this but Hermione nearly growled. She opened her mouth to retort but a hand in front of her face had stopped her. Turning her head she looked at the young Malfoy in confusion but was satisfied when she saw the glare Draco was now sporting.

"Pansy, I'd appreciate it if you would not talk down to my friends." The girl flinched under the intense gaze but soon recovered.

"But it's true!" She huffed, her face in a snarl. "I mean-"

Hermione had had enough and decided to interfere, her face plastered in a sickly sweet smile. "You know, you would be pretty if your face would stop looking like you swallowed a lemon." Pansy stopped speaking mid-sentence as she gaped like a fish. Harry and Draco were trying, and failing, to stifle giggles at Hermione's sudden shift in character. The pug-faced girl, seeing the reactions, just gave a small shriek of annoyance before turning on her heel and walking away, the dimwits not far behind.

Hermione just returned to her food with a small smile of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

"Come along first years"

Draco, Harry, and Hermione followed the crowd as they were lead farther down into the belly of the castle and toward the dungeons. The trio was silent as they walked and just took in their surroundings of ghosts and moving portraits. There were even a few people grumbling as The Bloody Baron cackled and circled around the students, waving around his saber.

Finally the group was halted before a smooth unblemished stone wall. The prefect in the front turned to address the rest of the students.

"We are about to enter the Slytherin common room, the password is 'Merlin's beard' and changes every fortnight, which will be posted on the notice board." With that the older boy turned and repeated the password. The wall then began to shift and open, similar to the wall to enter Diagon Alley, and formed a small entryway. One by one the students entered casually, seemingly unimpressed by their surroundings. Harry and Hermione nearly choked though at the sight.

The common room was bathed in a green sort of light, as it was below the lake, and had a large window where students could view fish swimming past. There were expensive black and dark green sofas along with big tapestries displaying past Slytherin achievements. At the other end was an elegant black marble fireplace with green flames burning brightly, and above it was a portrait of an older man in dark robes that nodded to the children that passed. On either side of the fire place were white marble stairs leading to what must have been the dorm rooms.

"Wow!" Harry whispered hoarsely in his attempt to be subtle. He had never in his life set foot in a room so elegant. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Draco just shrugged. "It's okay." His two friends turned their heads to correct him when they remembered that he came from a high class family, he probably had a room just like this. Heck all the Slytherins probably did.

"Girls dorms are up the staircase on the left, boys on the right!" Slowly the correct gender began to make their way to the mentioned staircase; all but the newly formed trio.

"Hey Hermione," Harry asked as they sat on one of the black couches. "You know more about this stuff then I do, who is that in the portrait?"

Hermione sat a little straighter in her seat, something the boys were quickly learning she did before educating others. "That's Merlin, one of the greatest wizards Hogwarts has ever seen." She stated matter-of-factly. "So great in fact, that even Muggles have heard of him."

Suddenly she touched her finger to her chin. "Now that I think of it, Merlin was actually in Slytherin house and that his portrait just sits there and never really speaks. Many students have tried but he never responds. I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke in an unfamiliar room in a four-poster bed with green silk sheets and matching canopy. Her temperamental half-kneazle cat, Crookshanks, was asleep at her feet. She moved aside the canopy and glanced around the rather spacious room.

It too was tinged green from the lake and had two more beds like hers lined neatly in a row, the floors and walls made of cool stone. She glanced at a chair near her bed and changed quickly into her new Slytherin robes. She quickly ran a brush throughout her hair and rain down to the common room.

Finally, after getting lost for a moment, Hermione had reached the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered she could already see the mop of messy black hair and shock of slicked back blonde hair as the two boys sat near the middle of the table. Hermione smiled as she took the place saved between them and reached for a banana in a nearby bowl.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said happily as he glanced up from his green and silver tie that he was currently trying to tie. Draco snorted lightly as he reached over her and tied it for him with practiced ease.

"Someone's chipper considering he wouldn't wake up this morning." Draco teased when he was done. Harry sent a light glare in his direction, a faint flush on his cheeks from embarrassment. Hermione giggled at the boys.

"Hey Harry. Have they handed out time tables yet?" She asked as she peeled her fruit. It was Wednesday and classes would be starting in the middle of the week instead of waiting till Monday. Both boys shook their head but as they did a piece of parchment flew and landed on each of their plates elegantly.

Their first class: Potions with Gryffindors.

* * *

"Turn to page 347..."

Professor Snape was in a right foul mood and that was easily displayed when he had entered to room, the door slamming open and his robes billowing like a bat behind him. He stood at the front of the class and scanned each face as the shuffling of parchment could be heard.

His mood was improved however as he noticed his first class included the Slytherins. They usually behaved but he didn't know about the first years yet. Well he could always blow off some steam by deducting points from Gryffindor...

Suddenly the door was flung open loudly and two boys barged into the class room, one with a fiery red mop and the other with sandy brown hair.

"I told you we couldn't go down that corridor!" The sandy headed boy said, smacking Ron on the arm.

"I thought-"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan..." Snape drawled with a deep scowl, "pleasure for you to join us."

Ron and Seamus Finnigan visibly gulped as they meet the gaze of the potions Professor. They quickly made their way to an empty table. Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes at the tardiness while Draco chuckled. Harry tensed when Snape's cool gaze flicked towards the trio but relaxed as it quickly went. Harry knew that the man was the Slytherin head of house but that didn't mean he wasn't unnerved by the stare.

Potions had gone relatively slow after the small intrusion, the only thing was Weasley's embarrassment as he stumbled to answer questions he didn't know. Of course Hermione had quickly went into a frenzy, her hand shooting up and waving frantically with an answer ready faster than you could say 'goblin'. Imagine her annoyance at the redheads stuttering answers...

The following week was much like the first day and didn't really have much to report other than the occasional explosions from Finnigan and the mishaps that surrounded a boy named Longbottom. The three had grown even closer during this time and were practically glued at the hip, except when Hermione had discovered the library. It was times like these they just enjoyed life.

It was now lunch time as the trio sat in their normal seats, a wide array of food selections before them. Suddenly the screeching of owls caught their attention as letters and packages began to drop, landing before the students they were meant for. Harry knew he wasn't getting anything but was happily surprised, and slightly guilty feeling, when it looked like neither Draco nor Hermione did either. The only thing landing near them being a recent copy of a newspaper called the Daily Prophet.

Draco, sticking a green apple in his mouth, opened the paper only for the apple to fall out of his mouth a second later.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned as she leaned over the blonde's shoulder.

"Somebody's robbed Gringotts... " Harry quickly reached over and ripped the paper out of a stunned Draco's hands and scanned the front page.

"Vault 713... Hagrid and I went to that vault before school started!"

"Do you know who did it?" Draco asked as he polished a new apple on his robes. Harry shook his head when suddenly the paper was taken out of his hand. The trio glanced up to find the new Professor standing before them in shimmering unusual pale yellow robes, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry young ones," Professor Romaldi said lightly. The three felt slightly dizzy at the sound of her smooth voice. "You shouldn't be worrying yourselves over this. Come now, get to class!"

* * *

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!"

Students shifted awkwardly as they stood by their decently used and frayed broom that were lined in two neat rows. Madame Hooch smiled at her crop of students before beginning her instructions. Soon there were variations of the word 'up' as they tried to move the brooms to their hands. Harry and Draco immediately got a hold of their brooms while Hermione huffed in frustration at hers. Ron's broom though ended up, much to the trio's amusement, on his face.

Suddenly things took a turn for the worse as the clumsy Gryffindor Neville lost control of his broom, slamming into walls and statues all around campus. The screaming continued until his robe caught on a statue's spear and gradually began ripping until finally he hit the ground with a crunch. It was safe to say he had a broken wrist as Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing with a firm warning to stay grounded.

"Hey look what Neville dropped!" It was Ron as he had caught the attention of everyone around in the class. Ron had picked up a small glass ball that the injured boy must have dropped while he was being flung around. Harry stepped forward from the ring of students.

"That's a Remembrall," Hermione hissed. "I heard them say Neville received one this morning!"

"Don't you think you shouldn't mess with that?" Harry addressed the red head cautiously. Ron looked up from the glass ball in his hand to regard Harry with a cool gaze that looked out of place on his freckled face.

"I just wanted to look at it!" He defended with a small sneer. The boy didn't have anything against Harry per se; it's just the people he associated with.

"It's not yours!" Hermione growled as she reached out to snatch the object from Ron's hand. He moved his hand and held it over Hermione's head. She continued to jump for it for the redhead was quite a deal taller. People around them began to laugh, causing Draco to give a growl of his own.

"Hand it over Weasley."

Ron's gaze shifted to the blonde, his blue eyes turning dark. "And why should I Mal-_fuck_..." There was a series of 'oohhh' from the other students at the supposed insult but the name just caused Draco to snarl. He moved forward, about to lunge, but was met with resistance as two sets of arms held him back.

"Come on Ron," Harry pleaded from where he was holding Draco's upper arm. "It's not yours just give it here."

Ron glared before an idea suddenly dawned on him as he smirked, something that was extremely unbecoming and unfitting on his face. "Sure Harry, I'll give it back." The redhead took a few steps back and cocked his arm before releasing the glass ball, throwing it with all his might. The small Remembrall zoomed out of sight, Ron sporting a victorious grin. Harry took one look at the redhead's face and glanced at his friends. He grabbed a broom from the ground and hopped on.

"Harry don't!" Hermione cried but was too late as the glasses bearing boy had already taken off. Harry leaned forward on the broom, running on pure instinct. He had never flown before but this felt natural. Finally he could see the outline of the small glass ball and his eyes widened as he was coming close to a statue that Neville had run into earlier. Harry ignored it though and decided to stay focused. Giving one last push he reached forward with his right hand. His fingers grazed the outside.

Then he collided with the statue.

There was a gasp coming from the students as they saw the great Harry Potter collide with a statue on the castle wall. He began to descend rapidly towards the ground with his broom still clutched in his hand. Suddenly there was a jerk and Harry righted himself on top of the broom. He looked down; the Remembrall was firmly in his grasp. Cheering suddenly ensued as Harry descended, his hand in the air displaying the caught ball. Draco and Hermione clapped as Harry was about to land.

In the air an owl landed on the arm of the statue Harry had run into. Suddenly the statue's arm was broken off, scaring the owl. It began move unnaturally and fall towards the students at an unusually fast pace, particularly in the direction of Hermione…

Draco seemed the only one to notice for in that moment he looked past Harry to see the hand sailing towards the group of students. There was screaming as the hand sailed through the middle of the group of students and Draco quickly pushed Hermione to the side but didn't have time to duck himself. Instead Draco steadied himself and had the air knocked out of him as he caught the flying piece of stone, hitting right in the midsection. He coughed as he tried to regain his breath but suddenly the stone hand began to vibrate and jerk as the blonde struggled to keep a hold of it. The next thing the young Malfoy knew he was being lifted in the air as he held on to the stone hand.

"Draco!" Hermione and other students cried out in shock as they watched the blonde being jerked around in a similar way to Neville, except he wasn't colliding with the castle.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled up toward the boy, his mind trying to come up with a solution. The way he was moving and with all the other noise he wasn't sure if he was listening but the glasses wearing boy took a chance. He tossed a broom as high as he could, not sure if his friend would be able to see it let alone grab it.

Luckily the flying boy caught the broom and let go of the hand, righting himself on the broom before he hit the ground. Draco finally breathed a sigh of relief as the hand began to fly away. Just as it was about to dissapear over the woods it turned back around and flew right back toward him going two times as fast. The blonde rolled over on his broom, narrowly avoiding collision. He had never been so grateful for all the times he used to play Quidditch at home.

He didn't relax just yet though as he turned around to see the hand fly towards Hermione again. He gritted his teeth and leaned forward and picked up speed. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the hand coming towards her again. She was frozen as she closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but it never came. She peeked out from between her fingers and watched as Draco performed a fancy move. The hand being hit away with his own arm and finally fell limp to the ground.

"Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay another chapter done and this one was a long one to! I know its probably boring but the next chapter will stray even farther from the book. That's where the real story begins! I don't like it when stories like this just follow the book, if you want to know what happens in the actual book then read it. I just had to do these first few chapters as a basis and it will help with things I plan for the future. Trust me, this story will only have a few bits and pieces that will match with the book and even then I will try to make it different from the actual book._

_Hopefully there weren't many grammar or spelling mistakes, I typed a lot of this on my touchscreen phone (which wasn't the smartest idea) so I could get it to you guys faster! If there is I'll try harder to fix it for next time!_

_I love involving my readers a bit with what I'm writing so here is a few questions for you!_

_1. **Draco; keeper or chaser?** (I'm having trouble deciding though I'm leaning toward one but I want to know what you guys think)_

_2. **Harry's love interest?** Ginny? Luna? Someone else? (It's a slow dramione fic but you can't leave out Harry! I have a few interesting ideas if its Ginny but I want your input to!)_

_I guess that's it for now. All questions will be answered either by me or the story because in case you haven't noticed I foreshadow A LOT! If you look over the past two chapters see if you can find them all! I hope you did because almost everything has a meaning in this story. I was kind of worried you might have missed it as no one commented, but we'll see._

_Any comments or concerns? Feel free to drop a word as reviews and PMs are always welcome and appreciated! (They make me very happy!) Thanks to my first four reviewers, they let me know that this story was at least some what interesting! Happy Reading :)_


	4. Questions, Quidditch, and a Weasel

"Have you gone mental!?"

The three were currently sitting in the Hospital Wing while Hermione paced angrily up and down in front of the two beds the boys were sitting on. Harry had only a few bruises and scratches here and there from colliding with the statue and didn't really see the point of being there. Draco, though, was a bit worse for wear.

He sat on the bed, his shirt draped over a chair nearby since Madame Pomfrey had tended to the giant fist shaped purple and blue bruise discoloring his normally pale skin. His right arm was swollen and broken from where he had deflected the hand a second time but was steadily healing from a potion he had just taken. He sat silently, wincing every once and a while from the mending bone. They were alone for the most part except for a groaning Neville a few beds down.

"You two could have almost been killed, or worse, _expelled!_" Hermione pulled at her hair, making it even more frazzled then it already was. She kept on pacing, occasionally throwing up an arm or two. "How did I know that you knew how to ride a broom? I was worried for the both of you and you just had to go off and do something stupid!"

Harry winced at the angry tone Hermione had. She could be extremely scary when upset. "Hermione were sorry-"

"Sorry!?" Hermione stopped pacing and whipped around to face Harry, a wild look in her eye. He flinched again. "You're sorry! You should have thought of that before-"

"Hermione," She turned her angry glare towards Draco but her gazed softened when she caught sight of the huge bruise on his torso, not even paying attention to the fact he was shirtless in front of her. He had gotten that awful bruise because of her. Seeing Hermione pause for a moment the blonde continued. "He said he was sorry...and I'm sorry to."

At this all the anger left the brunette like a cleansing stream. She shook her head and slumped tiredly into a chair between the two beds. "Well? What did Professor McGonagall say?" She asked as she massaged her temples with two fingers.

Harry seemed to forget Hermione's tirade at that and his face brightened. "She took us to talk to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain! She wanted to recruit us for the house team!"

"Quidditch?" She asked incredulously. Harry nodded. "But she's the head of Gryffindor! Why would she recruit students for a rival house?"

Harry shrugged but his happiness suddenly faded. "I don't even know how to play Quidditch…I don't even own a broom!"

There was a snort from the other bed and they looked over toward the blonde. "That's what I'm here for Potter. I could teach you." Harry smiled at the news and nodded enthusiastically.

"What I don't understand is why she would get new players for a _rival_ house." Hermione mumbled to herself, but loud enough for them to hear. "Not to mention being first years. There not even allowed to try out for the house teams. Harry I can understand but-"

"Me?"

Hermione looked toward him and blinked, cocking her head. "Why your dad Harry! James Potter. Didn't you know?" At Harry's head shake her smile turned sympathetic. She should have known he didn't know anything about his family. "He was a Seeker, for Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o' while Hermione turned and looked at Draco. "What position did she offer you?"

The Malfoy heir shrugged, "She said I could be either a Chaser or Keeper from how I caught and dodged that stone hand." Hermione smiled brightly. How did she get such helpful and talented friends?

"Which one are you going to pick?" Draco shrugged again and Hermione frowned. The blonde seemed deep in thought and slightly sad. She expected him to be extremely happy at being offered a Quidditch position. That's when Hermione caught sight of something. Scars. All over his pale torso and shoulders. They all seemed to vary in age and length. She leaned forward to try and get a closer look.

There was a flutter of movement that had snapped the girl out of her staring. She watched as Draco hastily grabbed his shirt and threw it back on. She was both concerned and annoyed at his attempt to hide them. How in the world did they even get there?

* * *

Hermione sat in her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class a few weeks later and quietly talked to the boy next to her. His name was Blaise Zabini, a fellow first year Slytherin. This was the only class of hers where the teacher actually picked where the students sat. Hermione was upset at first at the separation from her friends but soon decided that Blaise wasn't all that bad after a few conversations.

He was polite and sometimes quiet but when he did talk you could definitely tell he belonged in Slytherin with his teasing attitude. Not to mention he was quite handsome for an arrogant eleven year old. He even started to talk with Draco and Harry and now the four of them were finding themselves to be mutual friends with the boy.

Speaking of the two boys, they turned around to face her from the table in front of them seeing at the Professor had yet to arrive. They moved there stools closer to the other end of her table, draping their arms over it.

"Not that I mind the free period, but does anyone know what happened to the Professor?" Draco drawled with a yawn. Hermione shrugged. She truthfully was a little miffed that their stuttering and normally nervous Professor hadn't shown.

"Oh?" Blaise stated from beside Hermione with a raised brow. "Is Draco worried for our dear P-P-Profssor Q-Q-Quirrell?" Harry and Hermione laughed while the young Malfoy glared and playfully swatted Blaise's arm.

"Oh yeah? What about that little crush you have on the new Professor?" Draco countered. The blonde was satisfied when he watched Blaise give a snort and turn his head. It was his attempt at hiding the blush that was forming on his face.

Harry laughed and Blaise saw an opportunity for redemption. "Don't you laugh Potter! You've sent her glances to!"

Harry blinked as his cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment. "Don't bring me into this Zabini!"

Suddenly the door at the back burst open loudly, startling the students and causing all heads in the room to turn. At the doorway was a smiling Professor Romaldi as she strutted towards the front of the class with a small clacking of her boots, her deep purple and white robes fluttering like she were a poltergeist.

She turned and faced the class with a heart melting smile. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am you new Professor."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Hermione stated with her arms crossed as she sat in an oversized chair. Hagrid had invited Harry down to his hut on the grounds and the boy had asked that his friends accompany him to see the gentle half-giant. Of course they had accepted the extended invitation, though rather hesitantly, and were now sitting in various seats while the scruffy looking man leaned over a roaring fire.

"Professor Quirrell suddenly resigning in the middle of October? It doesn't make any sense." Draco and Harry shrugged not having anything to comment on. Hagrid leaned up a tray of steaming tea in his oven-mitt covered hands.

"Maybe the poor bloke finally had 'e 'nuff. Nearly had 'e heart attack 'e did when 'e met ol' Fang." Said dog's head lifted with a tilt of his head at the sound of his name before laying it back down on his paws. The three could see why the nervous Professor would be scared; the dog wasn't exactly a Chihuahua.

"Don't any of you think it's strange?" Hermione continued, now with a warm chipped mug in her hand. "If he was so scared, why come back for the year in the first place?"

"Maybe they expected him to quit." Harry stated as he absent mindedly traced the rim of his mug. "Professor Romaldi _was_ the assistant teacher."

"What I don't get is Romaldi." Draco sighed. He ran a hand through his already slicked back hair. "Maybe she got rid of Quirrell to take his job."

"Ugh! Maybe I'm over just over thinking it." Hermione mumbled to herself. She hopped up out of the large chair and set the untouched tea on the table. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but I must be going. I have some unfinished homework to do." With that she turned sharply on her heel and exited the hut. Draco sighed before standing up himself.

"We better follow her to before she works that bushy little head of hers to the ground."

* * *

"I've never seen her like this." Harry commented as they walked slightly behind a nearly jogging brunette after Charms class. "Is she always going to be like this _every_ time she can't figure something out?"

Draco shrugged as they struggled slightly to keep up, even with their longer legs. "I don't know but she did sit next to Weasley in Charms today, maybe that's why her knickers are in such a twist."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. After working on all the essays that would ever possibly be due in the next month she had found herself waking up late this morning and running to Charms class. As a result, she was stuck sitting next to none other than a rather irritable Ronald Weasley.

And she couldn't believe it now as she had found herself walking right behind him and another group of Gryffindors…

"It's Levi-O-sa not Levio-SA! Mental that one. Honestly, that's why she hasn't got any friends other than Harry and that stuck up Malfoy git." She heard the redhead say, the group of boys around him laughed.

Hermione clenched her jaw. She didn't care if they insulted her but bring her friends into it, then there would be hell to pay.

"Not to mention poor Harry! He has to spend all day with her _and_ the stupid git! He must have the heart of a saint. If I were him I would just tell the two to bugger off an-" Hermione quickened her pace, nearly shoving Ron completely over in her haste.

"Hermione!" She heard from behind her as the two boys called her name. She ignored them and just walked faster.

The boys reached the Gryffindor gang as the girl had already disappeared down a corridor. Draco looked over at the sound of laughter. He spotted a begrudgingly familiar redhead as he laughed with a few others. He growled and grabbed hold of the boy's collar.

"Alright Weasley what did you do?!" Ron's eyes grew wide in shock before he gathered himself and glared.

"I didn't do anything! The know-it-all did it all herself." He snarled back as he attempted to pry Draco's hands off. The blonde clenched his jaw and was about to retaliate before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Malfoy!" Draco paused as he heard Harry say his name. "We need to find Hermione." The angry boy just clicked his tongue in annoyance before he shoved the gangly boy and he stumbled back into the arms of his friends. Draco turned sharply and together he and Harry walked down the corridor they had last seen the brunette run through.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

Harry shook his head at the other boy. They had spent the majority of the afternoon searching for the girl, checking all her favorite hide outs. The library, the common room, and as much of the halls they could scour. The last place they had checked was the majority of the upstairs corridors. Each place turned up empty.

"Come on we better get going, it's almost time for the Halloween feast." Draco nodded his head in agreement and together they silently made their way to the Great Hall. Once they were halfway down there was a sudden jerk and the boys were nearly knocked off their feet. The staircase they were descending suddenly started to move to the left slowly.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Draco stated as he attempted to right himself with the railing.

"I forgot! The staircases, they move." Harry said as there was another jerk. The staircase had finally stopped moving, landing at a different platform.

They had arrived at the third corridor.

"Let's just get moving before the staircase decides to move on us again." Draco said as he walked past the other boy.

They opened the wooden door before them, the hinges giving a loud creak of protest. They had entered a dark hall, the only light being from torches lining the walls. The yellow light seemed to illuminate the cobwebs that were covering everything in sight.

"Hermione?"

Draco turned his head at the sound of Harry's voice. Sure enough the brunette stood unmoving and staring at the wall before her. They ran over to her, happy that she was okay. She didn't move.

"Hermione?" The blonde questioned. She just lifted a finger and pointed in front of her. Draco turned his head gaped.

A portrait. A rather large on at that. It was surrounded in a gilded golden frame and was the only thing that didn't seem covered completely in dust. Yet that wasn't what caused the three to stare. It was the people _in_ the portrait.

"It's…"

"Us." Hermione breathed quietly.

"But how?" Harry stated as he gazed at the three behind the thick frame.

The picture was moving but didn't seem able to talk back or notice the ones before them like the other portraits in the castle. The people painted looked older, about sixteen, and were smiling and looking at one another happily. It looked like the painting was done in Hogwarts, as one of the corridors was their background, and each was wearing older versions of Slytherin robes. But that's when they noticed small differences in the facial features of the people before them.

Harry, or at least the portrait Harry, didn't have the lightning scar on his forehead but on his cheek, right below his left eye and obscured by his glasses. When he smiled, one of his canines was slightly crooked, but that did nothing to hinder his appearance at all as he was still quite handsome. His body was much taller and defined, as they were older in the picture, but his hair and eyes remained the same as the current Harry.

Portrait Hermione seemed the most different as her body was slightly curvy, yet she was still quite petite in height and quite pretty. Her hair was still curly but wasn't as bushy, instead falling in a few tangled curls here and there and was a slightly lighter color. When she smiled her teeth were normal and fit her mouth but there was a small beauty mark by the corner of her mouth.

Draco the portrait was quite tall and towered over the two beside him. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back but hanging on his forehead slightly tasseled. He didn't smile but his smirk was ever present just like the eleven year olds. His silvery grey eyes seemed haunted though, as if something was plaguing his mind. Finally the main difference was a long scar on his on his handsome face that ran from the outside corner of his eye down his neck and disappearing in his robes presumably all the way to his collarbone.

Suddenly, there was a creak and the kids gasped, whipping their heads around back towards the door they had entered from. On the floor sat a small animal, one animal in particular.

"It's Filches cat!" Hermione hissed.

"Run!" Harry said and they turned, running farther into the corridor. With each step the cobwebs seemed to disappear slowly and soon they had found themselves on the third floor in the second corridor, away from the portrait and Mrs. Norris. Finally they stopped running, their hands on their knees as they panted from exertion.

"I just realized something," Draco drawled as he leaned against the wall slightly out of breath. His two companions looked up at him curiously. "We just ran... from a _cat_."

* * *

"What? A troll?" Hermione glanced up from the book she had propped up against the table, her face a mask of disbelief. "How could a troll possibly reach the grounds?"

Blaise shrugged. "You guys weren't at the feast last night. That scruffy groundskeeper barged in saying a troll was spotted on the grounds near the forest."

"Did it get into the school?" Hermione asked as she closed her book, setting it down beside her.

"Not that I know of."

"But why would a troll be on the grounds? Aren't there wards for this sort of thing?" Draco asked, not truly worried. "How did they get it to leave?"

Blaise shrugged and Hermione caught sight of Harry picking at his plate out of the corner of her eye. "Harry you have to eat. You need your strength."

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season and it just so happened it was against Gryffindor. His friends could tell he was nervous as he had hardly spoken a word all morning. He had spent his spare time with Draco and Marcus Flint practicing but he still wasn't sure if his skills would be up to par. Suddenly there was a screeching of an owl as it carried a long package, dropping it on the table before Harry.

"This can't be for me. I never get mail." Harry stared blankly at the long package before him and reached to untie the strings holding in place the wrapping. As soon as the brown paper was off it revealed a new shiny Nimbus 2000.

"It's the new Nimbus!" Hermione cheered, "Harry you have to play! You can do this."

"But who would have sent me something like this." He asked, lightly touching the broom's handle.

"I think I know," Draco said, jerking a thump towards the teacher's table. Harry looked up to see McGonagall nod at him with a smile.

"She's doing it again." Hermione questioned. "How can she help a rival house? Were playing against Gryffindor today."

Harry shrugged. "What about you Malfoy? What are you going to do for a broom?"

Draco smirked. "I have my ways."

* * *

"Slytherin must really be losing it if they think they can win, allowing two first years on the team."

The three students stopped walking as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch and turned to face a glowering redhead and a few other Gryffindors, all decked out in their school scarves. Harry and Draco were both dressed in their new Slythering Quidditch robes, brooms in hand. Hermione had on her school scarf and a scowl on her face.

"You won't be saying that when Harry and Draco whip the floor with your house team." Hermione huffed with her arms crossed, her face red not just from the harsh wind.

Finnigan scoffed from beside Ron. "How are we supposed to know they didn't bribe their way onto the team? A first year hasn't played on the house team in-"

"A century," Hermione finished. "Just shows that they have talent, which is more than I can say for some."

Ron snorted. "Talent? I still say McGonagall must be barmy for letting them on the team." Hermione had had enough; she uncrossed her arms and stepped forward toward Ron, punctuating her words with a harsh poke in his chest.

"Listen here _Weasel_," She growled. "Don't you dare insult my friends or McGonagall, _ever_ again! I'm tired of your useless mouth as nothing sensible ever comes out of it!"

Draco was trying, and failing, not to laugh and Harry still seemed in shock when Hermione turned around and stormed off, leaving behind a group of stunned Gryffindors. The boys turned and ran to follow the steaming girl.

"Blimey Hermione, that was bloody brilliant!" Draco stated smugly, he had learned his lesson quickly that the girl next to them had quite the fiery personality when provoked. You never wanted to get on Hermione's bad side.

"He's just so infuriating!" She huffed with a small childish stomp of her foot. Hermione took a deep breath as they were nearing the pitch. "Anyways, tomorrow I was thinking of taking a trip to the library."

Draco rolled his eyes, "As if that's news."

"Oh hush!" Hermione berated lightly, whacking the blonde on the arm playfully. Draco rubbed his arm and played as if he were hurt, earning himself a smile. Yet when the girl had turned back around he whispered a small 'ow!' under his breath.

"Is there any specific reason?" Harry asked while watching his friends interaction. Just then there was a shrill whistling sound.

Hermione turned around one last time before she took her leave towards the stands. "We'll talk later, you have to go. Just know one thing... _portrait."_

* * *

The pitch was filled with noisy students as Hermione shuffled her way through the Slytherin stands, through people, and toward the front. Suddenly she heard her name being called out and turned her head to see Blaise waving her over.

"Are they nervous?" He asked as soon as she had reached him.

"A little, Harry more than anything. He feels like he has to live up to his father." She said while she adjusted her white and green scarf. It was quite chilly out, being the first day of November and all.

"What position did Draco end up picking anyway?"

Hermione shrugged, "He said he wanted to keep it a secret and that we would find out at the game."

There was another whistle blow and the chatter in the stands turned to full on cheering as the teams were announced. The Slytherins booed as the Gryffindors made their way onto the pitch and hopped on their brooms. They circled the pitch close to the stands and the Lions in the red and gold tower went crazy.

"Now welcome onto the pitch, Slytherin!" Hermione and Blaise yelled loudly as they walked out with Flint in front, Draco and Harry on either side of him followed by the rest of the team. They took to the sky and circled the pitch in a similar way as the Gryffindors and the snakes cheered.

The two new members of the team waved happily at their friends as they passed and Hermione gave them a thumbs up. The teams then took their positions. Hermione could see Harry sitting a few feet higher than the rest and she found Draco in the center on one of Flint's sides. A Chaser.

"Scared Wood?" Flint taunted with a crooked smirk.

"With a face like that Flint, who wouldn't be?" Oliver countered with a smirk of his own and a raised eyebrow. Madame Hooch entered the field and blew her whistle from her position by a trunk. Wood went back to the goals after harshly shaking Marcus' hand.

"Now I want a good clean match!" She called before bending and opening the trunk beside her. Hermione could feel the anticipation from all the houses coming to watch as it was the first match of the year. The announcer for the game, Lee Jordan, began his commenting.

"The trunk is open, and the Quaffle is released! Let the game begin!"

* * *

Harry was both excited but nervous at the same time. This was his first time watching an official Quidditch match and he actually had to _participate_ in it. At least the book Hermione had given him had actually helped. _Quidditch Through the Ages._

He watched as the pitch suddenly became like a war zone, balls and people flying everywhere with Gryffindor currently in possession of the Quaffle. Slytherin was not far behind as they were hot on their tail. The Quaffle was passed to a dark skinned girl with Flint and a boy named Adrian Pucey on either of her sides, trying to trap her in.

"And Angela Johnson has possession of the Quaffle, she throws and- TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Said house's stand goes wild and Harry could hear Slytherin start to groan. From far off there was the sound Flint yelling instructions to Miles Bletchley, theSlytherin Keeper.

"Draco Malfoy has possession of the Quaffle!" Harry turned to see a blur of blonde and green whiz past and knew it was Draco flying toward the Gryffindor goals. Angela wasn't far off and was gaining on him quickly from behind. Draco picked up speed and Flint bumped the darker skinned girl, causing her to fall back slightly. Suddenly Harry could see some rapid movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Malfoy watch out!"

Draco looked up and made eye contact with Harry just in time for a Bludger to zoom past, right where his head had been just a split second before. It had narrowly miss him but the mear shock had lead the blonde to lean back to far from the tempermental ball, causing Draco to flip and fall off his broom. He could feel himself plummiting for a split second before he reached up and grabbed hold of the broom with only one arm. The Malfoy heir had still managed to hold onto the Quaffle.

"Pucey!" Draco yelled as he tossed the ball to Adrian. He caught it right before a different Gryffindor chaser could intersept. The older Slytherin stood on his broom and used his fist to hit the ball towards the goals.

"Ten points to Slytherin!"

The stands roared and with both hands now free, Malfoy lifted himself back on to the broom. He gave a nod of thanks toward Harry before flying off into a different direction and back in the game. The dark haired boy beamed, happy that his friend was okay and at the fact that Hermione must be having a small heart attack just about now.

Suddenly a flick of gold caught Harry's attention.

* * *

Hermione was not pleased. In fact, she was nearly seething as she watched the match from the stands. She was going to murder the blonde for not being more careful. If it hadn't of been for Harry's warning, Draco would be sitting in the Hospital wing right now! Did her lecture on flying safety not stick at all? It wasn't like-

"Harry Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch!" Hermione's head snapped up as she watched the once stagnant Harry soar toward what appeared to be a small glint of gold in the sky. She bit her lip and clasped her hands, tightly together. There was a reason she wasn't particularly fond of Quidditch…or flying in general.

Draco was once again in possession of the Quaffle as Marcus had passed it to him before he dipped on his broom to avoid another rogue Bludger. The Slytherin captain was going to have a nice long talk with the beaters after this was over...

Malfoy could see a mop of black hair out of the corner of his eye and knew that Harry was racing against the unknown Gryffindor Seeker. Draco leaned forward on his broom as Terence Higgs, one of their Beaters, had hit a Bludger towards Wood. He saw his opening as Oliver moved to the right to avoid getting hit. The blonde sat up and threw the Quaffle while the Gryffindor captain was distracted. It soured through the left hoop.

"Another ten points to Slytherin!"

Draco whooped with the crowd and threw up a fist but caught himself as he had nearly fallen off his broom again. That would have been embarrassing considering he had just made his first goal. Boy did scoring feel good.

"Don't get to cocky now Malfoy!" Adrien teased from Draco's left. "It's only your first, you have plenty more to go if you want to catch up with me!"

* * *

He almost had it. Harry reached forward; he could feel the beating wings brush his finger tips.

_Just a little bit more!_

"Oof!" There was a collision at his side, nearly causing Harry to swerve. A boy with light brown hair glowered at him and brought his broom closer, trying to shake Harry off course. The glasses wearing boy clenched his teeth and looked back forward only for the Snitch to be just out of arms reach again.

_So close!_

Harry positioned his broom's head down as the Snitch dipped lower towards the sand at the bottom of the pitch. It was just in front of him now. He steadied himself and stood up, as if he were surfing in the air.

"Potter!" For a moment Harry felt a sense of Déjà vu as he looked up at the sound of Malfoy shouting his name. When he looked he found that same Bludger heading straight for his head. "Get out of the way!"

There was a crash and Harry felt himself being thrown violently forward and from his broom. The world spun as he flipped through the air. There was the sound of Harry's body tumbling to the ground along with another's. The dark haired boy groaned as he sat up, a boy with blonde hair lying not to far from where Harry currently was. Draco must have thrown himself at Harry to knock him out of the way from the ball, causing the both of them to fall and crash into the sand below. The stands were suddenly quiet as they watched the ground of the pitch with rapt attention. Draco sat up with a hand on his head, seemingly nursing a bump that was no doubt about to form.

"You alright Potter?" He asked as he helped Harry stand. It was then that the other boy noticed something wrong as he held his stomach and put a hand over his mouth.

"Potter?" Draco questioned. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as a realization dawned on the blonde. "Oh no you don't! You better not get sick out here! I am not watching that!" Harry's stomach then gave a final convulse and something popped out of his mouth. The boy opened his hands to reveal a small ball.

The Golden Snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Another chapter done and I decided to update because I'm bored at home when I should be at school...Anyway! I hope I did okay with the Quidditch match and everything. Yes Draco is Chaser vased on the small 'vote'! __THANK YOU REVIEWERS! They make me so happy. :)_

_Now I wanna give some answers to a few questions I got!_

**_TennisRebels15:_**_Yup you'll find out what Hermione's wand core is made of soon as well as who the two 'brothers' her wand has!_

_**Nymph**: You bring up really good questions on Hermione's heritage! Hermione's parents don't know that she knows that she's adopted, I wasn't sure if that was clear. I looked up family potions and there are none mentioned in the Harry Potter universe but that is a good idea for in the future. I hoping to save that for a bit (actually it was going to be addressed a bit in the next chapter...)_

**_SPOILER:_**_ I probably not do this but in order to answer the next question on Hermione's parents. NO THEY WILL NOT BE OCs! Ther name is mentioned in the book but if you didn't catch it in the book then you may think they are OCs. Hermione's parents and what happened to them will be a big factor that will come in later. Remember I said it was a long story meaning all through Hogwarts. I may split it into different books so Its not so overwhelming. _

_I'll give you a clue and if you PM me the answer you'll get a special request of your choosing fufilled by me! :)_

**_CLUE:_**_ Surename of Scottish origin, may be translated as "love."_

_Any more questions? Yeah its kind of a big mess right now but things will come together eventually!_


	5. Stone, Detention, and Presents

"Why exactly is our presence required here again?"

Draco slumped into his chair at one of the empty tables in the library, speaking in a drawling tone laced with boredome. He was still on a bit of a high after winning the Quidditch match and after party the other day so he didn't really deem spending his Sunday of no classes in the stuffy old library _fun. _

Hermione rolled her eyes at her bored friend as she set down a rather large and slightly dusty book. It hit the table with a loud resonating thud that startled all the other students in the library. Even Harry and Draco leaned back in their seats to avoid the cloud of dust that spewed from between its pages. The large tome had a faded grey cover and was awfully frayed, the words on the cover spelled in a peeling gold foil.

"Because," She started pointedly. "Both yours and Harry's faces were on that portrait along with mine so it's only fair that you help." She stated matter-of-factly as she sat down and opened the large book. "I was doing a bit of light reading the other day and-"

"You call _that_ light reading?" Draco asked incredulously, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline if it wasn't for his slicked back hair. Hermione sighed before reaching across the table and flicking the blonde in the ear.

"Ow woman!" Malfoy huffed, rubbing his now sore ear. "That hurt." Hermione just smiled at the grumbling blonde, satisfied with her work. Harry laughed and patted Draco on the back good naturedly.

"She's got you trained mate." Draco flushed before snorting and placing his head in his hand and turning away from his friends while they laughed. After getting shushed by the other occupants in the library, and Madame Pince, they settled down while Hermione cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying." The brunette said as she turned a few brittle and thin looking pages. "I decided to look up old school records. You know, like what year a ghost started to haunt the school and what year a certain portrait was hung up."

"So basically you just reread _Hogwarts_: _A History_?" Draco teased as he leaned back in his seat again, the picture of ease. Hermione glared at him but sighed anyway for that is, in fact, exactly what she had done. Realizing this Harry laughed out loud, causing others in the library to shush him once again.

"That's not _all_ I did…" Hermione mumbled, unconsciously admitting to the blonde's accusation. She looked back down at the frayed book. "That's when I found this. I was scouring the library before the Quidditch match the other day when this book caught my eye. I haven't had much time to look at it, but I figured you two could help me find what were looking for faster."

Draco tossed his head back and groaned. "Can't you do this without us?" Hermione glared at the blonde as he threw his little temper tantrum like a spoilt child.

"Look, do you want to find out why our faces were in that portrait or not?"

Draco lifted his head and regarded Hermione with a stare of indifference. "You know I do. Its bloody weird finding your face hanging up in a thousand year old castle, but what do you expect me to do about it? It's not exactly like we have a name to look up or anything."

Suddenly Hermione's face took on a schocked look and mixed with one of realization. "Hermione are you serious?" Draco asked in disbelief. "You stared at that thing for how long and didn't notice anything?"

Hermione's eyes moved rapidly, as if she was searching her mind. "No," She mumbled more to herself then the others before repeating her answer with more confidence. "No, there was a plaque but the names were scratched out."

"Then how exactly do we know what were looking for?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time in a while. He seemed exhausted but weather it was from yesterday or thinking to much she didn't know.

Hermione bit her lip, not exactly sure where to go from there. "Maybe we need to pay that portrait another visit."

* * *

The trio decided that if they were ever going to investigate the portrait again they were going to need a plan, and one that didn't involve getting caught by Filch's cat. They had decided to postpone their excursion until Christmas break. It would be a time when most of the kids would be gone, making patrols around the grounds less frequent than normal. They had already decided that they weren't planning on going home anyway.

Now all that was left to do was wait out the weeks till the holidays.

It was now the beginning of December and the air was turning colder every day. It wouldn't be long now until there was snow piled on the ground. The three could see their breath as they hurriedly made their way down the hill after dinner and on the way to Hagrid's hut. It was already nearly dark outside but they had wanted to ask Hagrid a few questions before curfew, looking if he knew anything about the portrait. They were just about to go inside when the trio noticed the light seeping from the window, casting multiple shadows that definately didn't belong to the the trio stepped closer voices could be heard.

"Im….that's how….be." Was all that they were able to hear from thier distance. The three stopped and Harry turned to signaled to the others, they ran and crouched by the rather tall window and peered in.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"But the stone is in danger!"

Professor Snape, Professor Romaldi, and Dumbledore were all crowded together in Hagrid's modest hut as they faced away from the window the trio were looking in. Hagrid seemed rather frazzled as the three professors talked to him. It seemed like a rather heated debate from where they were standing, yet Snape still managed to hold his look of indifference.

"Professor, I'm sure he knows about the stone's whereabouts. It's only a matter of time before he makes an attempt at the school. Why, just look at the troll!" Professor Romaldi said with her hands folded neatly across her stomach with slightly pursed lips. Her stance of screamed regal elegance but her voice was laced with emotion. Hagrid, though, didn't seem to like her answer and gave one of his own, speaking in his gruff tone.

"Now see 'er! Hogwarts is teh safest place I know of! No one 'ill get in, not with ol' Dumbledore 'ere. 'Sides no one but me knows how ter get pas' Fluffy.",

The three outside shared a look. 'Fluffy?' Draco mouthed with a furrowed brow. The others just shook their heads and went back to watching through the window.

"You can never be too sure." The new DADA Professor countered, with her chin raised. " He-who-must-not-be-named could easily-"

"Enchantra," Dumbledore breathed as he held up a hand. Professor Romaldi stopped talking and lowered her head at being addressed. "We don't know if he's back for sure as this is just a precaution. I'm sure Severus and Hagrid have the matter covered."

Hagrid puffed up his chest, quite proud to be given a task by the great Headmaster. "You-know-who shou'dnt ev'r be comin' back. Not since those t'ree-"

"Rubeus," This time it was Snape to interrupt as he spoke for the first time, his voice in the familiar drawl with a hint of warning.

"What three?" The striking woman asked, suddenly intrigued by the turn in conversation.

"Ah yes, young Enchantra was not with use at the time." Albus said sagely, his voice suddenly sounding far off. He stroked his beard in thought. "Has it really been fifty years since they were here last?"

"Fifty years? I didn't know Severus was that old," The female Professor said with a small smile. Draco chocked on a small laugh but instantly regretted it when Snape turned sharply towards the window. Draco slapped a hand over his mouth and the trio's eyes grew wide before they ducked back down quickly.

Hermione turned Draco around and signaled for Harry to follow her, pushing the blonde forward. Together they moved and slowly they crawled on all fours to a bush a few meters away from the hut. They all gave a sigh of relief as soon as the coast was clear. Hermione whipped around and smacked Draco harshly on the arm.

"Merlin woman that hurts!" Draco hissed as he gripped his arm. Harry chuckled from the background.

"You nearly got us caught!" She hissed back lowly, afraid of still getting caught again. Judging by the sky it was now well past curfew and Hermione was not getting in trouble for being out of bed as well as eavesdropping.

"Stop it you two!" Harry remedied, "What did they mean by three? And He-who-must-not-be-named? Stone?"

Hermione bit her lip as she searched her brain for an answer. Draco just rolled his eyes and stood, shortly followed by the others and brushing fallen leaves away from their robes. "I have no idea but we better get out of here before-"

"Before what, Mr. Malfoy?"

The trio gasped slightly at the sudden sound of the drawling voice. Together they gulped before slowly turning their heads to face the man. The moonlight causing the scowl on his face to look even more menacing.

Professor Snape.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ we got detention."

The three were currently lounging in the abandoned common room the next day when Hermione had closed her book with a thump. Harry was sitting on an ornate rug on the stone floor, pulling at his already unruly hair while he worked on a Transfiguration essay. Draco was lying on a adjacent couch with his arm tossed over his eyes.

"Well believe it Hermione." Harry grumbled as he tapped his quill to his chin. The boy always got rather frazzled when working on tough homework. "We're just lucky it's only for one night, since he's our Head of House."

"What time do we have to go again?" Draco groaned from the couch, his voice groggy as he was on the verge of falling alseep.

Hermione rolled up the sleeve on her school blazer, glancing at a modest Muggle watch on her wrist. "Six-thirty."

"And what time is it now?"

"Five-fifteen."

Both boys groaned, though Harry's was more dramatic as he laid his head on the wood table with a thump. Hermione couldn't agree with them more on the matter. There was another bout of silence, the only disturbance being a shadow momentarily shrouding the room as the giant squid passed by the window showing the Black Lake.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Hermione hummed slightly in acknowledgement, her face buried again in her book. "You said you were adopted right?"

The brunette paused mid-page turn, taken off guard by the question. She nodded her head before realizing that Draco wasn't looking at her. "Yes, what about it?"

Draco shrugged but it looked awkward from where he was laying. "I don't know. Just curious... Do you ever wonder who they are?" The blonde seemed wistful as he spoke the last sentence.

Hermione shut her book again, it was obvious she wasn't going to get anymore reading done. "Of course, but it's not like I can learn anything about them. I just found out before coming here and Laura and Richard don't know the I'm aware of my adoption."

Harry's head popped up at this, his furrowed brows hidden by his scruffy black hair. "Laura and Richard? They raised you right? So wouldn't they still be Mum and Dad?"

Hermione just sighed and shook her head; she really didn't want to talk about this. "No, your aunt and uncle aren't Mum and Dad to you?" She snapped slightly while Harry furiously shook his head 'No'. Hermione started again in a more gentle tone. "They didn't really pay much attention to me. I was hoping to find out who my birth parents are soon, but I'm not too worried about it at the moment."

Draco sat up with a fine eyebrow raised, "And why is that?"

Hermione stood, setting down her book and smoothing out her clothes. "I've got bigger things to worry about, like keeping you two in line."

* * *

The walk to Hagrid's hut was rather awkward as they were escorted by Filch who just kept rambling on how punishments used to be, his face looking slightly demented from the lantern he held in the dark. Hermione shivered at the thought of being hung upside down by her toes. They could soon see the half-giant standing outside his hut with a large crossbow in his beefy hands. The three were about to wave when they noticed a flash of red hair.

"What is _he_ doing her?" Draco sneered once they were close enough. Ron seemed just as put off and made a face to match the blonde's.

"I was sent by Dumbledore to babysit a detention. Unfortunately he didn't tell me that a stupid git such as you would be here."

"Babysit us?" Draco growled, "We don't need a bloody babysitter!" Just when the redhead was about to retort a meaty hand came between them, seperating the two.

"Alright, there'll be none a dat." Hagrid said gruffly. He nodded towards Draco while sparing Ron a glance before he started to make his way towards the forest near his hut.

"The forest? But that's forbidden!" Hermione said with a small raise of her voice at the prospect of breaking another school rule.

"Yur with me 'Ermione, you won't get 'n trouble. Got a lil' investigatin' ter do."

The odd group continued their way into the forest, Fang trotting along next to the group and occasionally sniffing here and there. It took a few more moments of walking before the grounds keeper finally bent down next to something. He stuck two fingers in a pool of a silvery substance. The kids made a face as he smelt it and nodded in satisfaction.

"What is that?" Ron said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Hagrid held up his slime covered fingers. "This 'ere is Unicorn blud. Been spottin' it 'fer a while now."

"Killing Unicorns?" Harry asked, seemingly amazed with the prospect of the magical creature but also horrified that someone was slaughtering them.

Hagrid nodded his head. "I think its best we split up. 'Ermione and Weasley with me, Draco and 'arry go o'er there."

Hermione scrunched her nose in distase at the sound of being paired with the ginger. Draco and Harry shared a sympathetic look with the girl before she sighed an begrudgingly stomped ahead. They split up with Fang a few paces ahead of the two boys. The Malfoy heir grumbled as he held the lantern up.

"Stupid Weasel. What does Dumbledore think he's playing at sending someone, especially _him,_ to come watch us?"

"Don't know, " Harry shrugged before giving a wicked grin. "I see you adopted Hermione's name for Weasley." He had given up on calling him Ron as the boy just wouldn't quit antagonizing him and his friends. Someone like that didn't really deserve that kind of familiarity.

Draco snorted. "Fits him quite well doesn't it? I find it rather appropriate."

Harry chuckled a bit before he looked around, suddenly noticing something. "Hey were did Fang go? He was here a second ago."

Draco shrugged before something white behind the other boy caught his attention. "Is that….a Unicorn?"

Harry straightened and turned, spotting the fallen majestic creature. They stepped closer to inspect it but suddenly a fluttering noise caught their attention. The boys tensed before rapidly looking around them. There was another sound of rustling clothes and a black shadow darted between the trees.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked, slightly panicked. Draco nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but just then there was a loud inhuman shriek.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as the black cloaked figure descended from behind and grabbed the blonde, a bony hand over his mouth and nose. The other arm was snaked tightly around his abdomen, squeezing the air from his body. Draco's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up in fear while he dropped the lanter, shattering it and plunging them into darkness.

He yelled and jerked blindly as he felt hot breath on his neck. The other boy was frozen in pure fear watching his friend get attacked. Suddenly a few clouds moved away from the moon, the light seeping down and covering the small clearing they were standing in. Thats when he spotted it. The silver Unicorn blood dripping from the figure's snarling mouth.

Draco's muffled screams seemed to bring Harry back to the earth and he started frantically patting his robes and searching for his wand. Malfoy's eyes seemed to droop at the lack of air and his vision started to turn black at the edges. The other boy found his wand just in time to see the figure open his mouth and lick the shell of Draco's ear.

He gave a tired and wild jerk while Harry searched his brain for a spell, any spell. The figure lowered his head and opened his mouth toward Draco's limp neck. Harry was beating himself up on the inside as he was to much of a pansy to do, or _think,_ of anything.

Suddenly the sound of barking not far off, causing the figure to straighten up. A barking and snarling Fang burst from the trees and latched himself onto the figure's arm, causing him to release a barely conscious and gasping Draco. The cloaked figure hissed and knocked away the dog, holding his now bleeding arm.

"Harry! Draco!" The figure gave one last hiss before disappearing, Fang still barking at the trees. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid soon emerged from the dark and gasped at the scene before them. A pale and shaking Harry with his wand drawn while Draco laid coughing on the ground and curled into a ball.

"Draco! 'arry! Wha' in teh world 'appened?!" Hagrid said, stunned. Hermione rushed over to the two boys. She crouched next to the blonde and checked on him while Harry released a shuddering breath.

"I-I-I don't know. That thing just…appeared and, and Malfoy. Oh Merlin is he okay?" He said shakily as he lowered his wand and crouched next to Hermione.

"What was that thing Harry?" Hermione questioned as she looked up. Draco was coming to but was still quite disoriented with spots coloring his vision.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure what it was. It was something in black. I think he was the one killing the Unicorns and…drinking its blood."

Hermione's face turned a shade paler and Hagrid walked over to the fallen magical creature. Harry kept talking. "It came out and attacked Draco…I think he wanted to drink his blood to."

"What would that thing want that git's blood?" Ron asked with a disbelieving tone. Speaking for the first time since he arrived to the small clearing.

Hagrid turned then after inspecting the dead Unicorn. "I 'ave a feelin' who it was…but I don't like teh say."

"Hagrid?" Hermione questioned, standing up. Harry was still on the ground and helping Draco to stand. Hagrid shook his head, knowing he couldn't get out of it, before whispering hoarsly.

"Voldemort."

* * *

"'_Unicorn blood has a magical quality to it as it can maintain life, even when one is an inch from life if consumed orally. Yet the consumption of the blood comes at a price_. _By slaying something so pure and defenceless to be saved, you will have but a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips.'_" Hermione huffed after reading the passage from the book out loud. She closed the it and glanced down to the boys sitting on the floor of the common room infront of her couch.

"So you-know-who was about to die, but was he really so desperate for blood that he would try to go for Draco's? I don't think human blood would do anything." She asked.

Harry just shook his head, still a little shaken from last night. "I think he just wanted to kill Malfoy for finding him."

"Well why did he need the Unicorn's blood in the first place?" She questioned as she sat cross-legged on a couch by the emerald fire. Harry shrugged while Draco seemed to be lost in thought.

"Remember what Professor Romaldi said? About a stone and making a move against Hogwarts?" Draco stated while he leaned against the couch. "And what about those 'three' that caused Snape's knickers to get in such a twist."

Hermione moved off the couch and in between the two boys, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think it had anything to do with the portrait?" Harry nodded.

"I think we may need another trip to the library soon."

* * *

It was the first day of Christmas break and students all milled about. Trunks clanked loudly and some levitated behind their owners, each doing last minute goodbyes before boarding the carriages to go to Hogsmeade station or other forms of going home. The Great Hall's four grand tables had been reduced to two with all of the departing students. Hermione, Harry, and Draco sat at one of these tables toward the middle with their heads bent over stacks of books.

"I don't get it…We've looked everywhere in the library and I have more questions now than answers!" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as she harshly closed the last book before her and gripped her frazzled hair.

"It doesn't really help that we're not really sure _what_ were looking for." Harry stated as he took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. Draco had his head lying on his crossed arms as he had given up the search almost a half-hour ago.

"I see you three haven't left yet." Hermione and Harry turned their heads and looked up at the sound of the teasing voice to see the smirking face of Blaise. He threw a leg over the bench and took a seat next to a napping Draco. He jabbed his thumb in the blonde's direction with a raised brow. The other two just shook their heads.

"What's all this?" Blaise said, gesturing to the mountains of books. "It looks like half the library is here."

Hermione rubbed her temples while Harry gave an exhausted sigh. "It almost is…" He grumbled.

Draco chose that moment to lift his head and squinted at the change in light. "We've looked everywhere and haven't found a thing." He said, his voice thick with sleep before he yawned.

"Everywhere?" Blaised asked with a raised dark eyebrow, "I don't know what you're looking for but did you try the restricted section?"

Hermione could have smacked herself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?! Thanks Blaise!" She exclaimed while standing up and rushing off in a tizzy.

Blaise blinked, bewildered. "You're welcome...?"

"Don't worry Zabini." Draco said while patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "You get used to it."

* * *

"Draco! Harry! Get down here!"

The two boys rushed down the stairs, nearly running into one another. At the bottom they spotted Hermione with a wide smile on her face as she stood by the burning fireplace. In the corner of the room sat a large brilliant silver Christmas tree with vibrant emerald decorations. Even Merlin's portrait was decorated with pretty silver tassels, much to the esteemed wizard's annoyance.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said, still in a pair of cream colored flannel pajamas and bedhead. "Well come on! Presents!"

"I have presents?" Harry breathed happily. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the boy toward the tree and pointing out a present that clearly said, _'Harry Potter'._

"Who's first?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on the closest and rather large couch.

"Why don't you go Hermione?" Harry said while handing Hermione a medium sized package. The girl beamed as she tore apart the rather poorly wrapped package from Harry. It was a book, of course, and it seemed pre-owned. Hermione traced the title of the book lightly, _The Adventures of Tom Sawer._ She glanced at Harry who seemed a little sheepish.

"It's an old book of mine that a neighbor gave me. It's all I had so…" The girl cut the poor nervous boy off by hugging Harry tightly.

"Thank you I love it!" The present exchange continued for a few more minutes, as they didn't have much, and soon they all found themselves with a small pile of treasured gifts.

Harry had received a rather old looking, and expensive, silver watch from Draco and a book on _The Complete History of Quidditch _from Hermione. Draco had gotten a similar book from Hermione and a Muggle shirt from Harry, he had also received a letter but he was waiting to open that for later. What surprised Hermione the most though was the present she got from Draco.

"A necklace?" She asked in disbelief, a small silver chain held delicately between her fingers. At the end was a small locket, but was empty when opened.

Draco's face seemed to flush lightly as he shrugged it off. "I didn't know what else you liked and I didn't want to give you a book so…" Hermione smiled as she shut him up, like Harry, with a tight hug. Draco tensed for a moment before awkwardly returning the affection, patting her back uncomfortably. It was then that they had come to the last present. It was wrapped in brown paper with a note for Harry.

"'_Use it well…'"_ The note had said. Harry opened the package and pulled out what seemed to be a rather thick cloak. He shrugged and pulled it over his shoulders. Hermione gasped.

"Harry!" She poined. The boy raised an eyebrow and glanced down before gasping himself. His body was gone. He span in a small circle examining his missing body but it still felt like it was there.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Draco said, stating the obvious. Harry took off the cloak and held it in front of him to examine it better. Suddenly an idea struck Hermione and she grinned wickedly.

"It looks like we're making a trip to the restricted section…"

* * *

"Ouch! Your stepping on my foot!"

"Just move already!"

The three were now making their way to the third floor corridor as they huddled underneath Harry's invisibility cloak late in the night. They first planned on getting as much information on the portrait as they could before heading to the restricted section in the library. So far they weren't having much luck on making it there quietly.

"Watch it Harry!"

It was safe to say that there were many portraits that night woken up by disembodied voices…

Finally after what felt like an eternity the three reached the corridor. The torches suddenly came to life as the door closed behind the three, shutting off all sources of stray light. The corridor was even creepier in the orange glow from the burning torches. The three shed the cloak and glanced at their surroundings.

"Coast is clear." Together they shuffled toward the direction of the portrait, after walking for a minute or two they finally caught the glint of a golden frame in the distance.

_"Lumos."_ Hermione whispered, the tip of her wand lit up and she brought it closer to the picture. The light from the wand made the similarities of the people painted that much more disturbing.

"Hello?" Harry asked, the people in the picture turned their heads. Portrait Hermione offered a bright smile, the older painted Harry gave a shy one, and the blonde of the trio just raised an eyebrow with an egotistical smirk.

"What are your names?" Draco asked taking a step toward the painting. Portrait Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment before pointing down. They glanced in the direction only to find a scratched up plaque similar to what Hermione had described before.

"There isn't anything there." The blonde said with a raised eyebrow. The Portrait woman's lips pressed into a thin line, slightly put off at not being able to answer.

"Can't you speak?" Hermione asked. Portrait Harry opened his mouth but no sound seemed to come out. He reached toward his throat and tried again. When that failed he dejectedly he shook his head. The young girl sighed, seemingly having lost her only lead.

"Wait," Harry said from beside her. "We can still ask them 'yes' or 'no' questions." Portrait Draco gave a stiff nod at this and the Portrait woman beside him nodded enthusiastically. It seemed she wanted to know as much about their younger looking selves as the actual Hermione did.

"What do we ask them first?" Harry stated as he thought of all the possibilities of who the painted people were.

"Why don't we start simple," Hermione stated after a few seconds on contemplation. The painting people nodded in agreement. "Is there a reason you can't talk?"

"Thats not exactly a 'yes' or 'no' type of question, Hermione." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. Portrait Hermione moved, drawing attention back to her. She just nodded her head 'yes' to the look-alike's question.

The small brunette sent a smug look Draco's way before continuing. "Is it a spell?" This time the blonde in the portrait nodded stiffly. Harry stepped forward, a rather innocent look on his face.

"So your all friends?" Portrait Harry beamed and gave a quick nod before the dark haired eleven year old asked another question. "Did you go to school here... fifty years ago?"

The older painted Hermione placed a finger to her chin as if contemplating the years that had past while she had been cooped up in the corridor. The eleven-year old Hermione found it slightly unnerving as that was a habit she had often found herself doing. The painting finally came to a decision and she nodded her head slowly, deeming that she was fairly certain.

Draco stepped forward, his face stoic and mirroring the blonde in the picture. "Did have encounters Vold- ,I mean, you-know-who?"

The three in the picture seemed to tense at the almost mention of the name, the question obviously triggering something. The blonde in the picture brow's furrowed almost in anger as he opened his mouth, about to say something before he remembered he couldn't speak. The dark haired boy -man- in the portrait looked away from the three before him. Portrait Hermione looked down at the floor.

Draco pressed on. "Do you know anything about a stone? And why you-know-who may want it?" The three in the picture shifted and tried to avoid eye contact while the young blonde was getting frustrated. "Why can't you answer-"

"Draco." Hermione warned, "Can't you see your making them uncomfortable?"

The blonde looked into the pale and sullen faces of the portrait people and sighed. "I'm sorry...but we need to know."

The older painted Draco's eyes then met a matching silver gaze, a silent conversation seemed to happen in those few moments. A few seconds later the boy in the portrait nodded, as if coming to an understanding. Harry shifted with the tension that suddely built with the Malfoy boy's questions and decided to end it for the night.

"Can we talk to you again?" He asked as he took a step forward. The older Hermione smiled sweetly, almost mother-like, at young Harry while giving a quick nod of her head. Harry smiled back before suddenly the three in the painting began to fade and dissapear.

"Hey! Wait!" Hermione said, slightly panicked at their dissapearance. The older Harry grinned before tapping a fancy silver watch on his wrist and pointing to the ground, signaling that their time for the night was up but they'd be back. The three sighed but had a little bit of information to work with.

Next stop, restricted section.

* * *

**A/N:** _And another chapter done! Hopefully I'm doing okay with keeping the characters as 'in character' as I can. I did tweak them a bit to fit the story though, lik Hermione not crying and such. Why would she need to cry? She's got Harry and Draco. XD I always feel I'm not doing a very good job with Harry, as this is my first time writing in third person as well as having three main characters..._

_A few things to address! _

_1. Yes we shall see more of Severus soon! I honestly love his character I don't care what other people say!_

_2. Glad someone caught on, there IS a reason why Minerva is being so nice to them. ;)_

_3. So far Luna is winning for Harry's love interest but there is still time for deliberation considering they're stil in their first year. I'm actually opening a poll on my profile so check that out!_

_More twists and turns to come! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND PMed ME! They really mean oh-so much! Any questions, suggestions, or concerns don't hesitate to let me know! I do take suggestions into serious consideration!_


	6. Libraries, Teachers, and Dragons

"This way."

The three shuffled toward the back of the library as quietly as they could, slipping in between countless tables and bookshelves. Draco, Harry, and Hermione slipped underneath the rope with Hermione's wand guiding them through the darkness. The boys were lucky to have her as she had obviously read ahead in their Charms text to know this spell. Once they were sure it was clear they shed the cloak, setting it on the floor close by.

"Check for any records on events fifty years ago." The girl whispered as she immediately started scanning the titles on the closest shelf.

Harry walked over to a nearby shelf and picked up a random book while Draco went in the opposite direction toward a different bookcase. Harry examined the book a bit, passing it between his small hands. It was black, without a title, and attached to the bookshelf with a thick chain that rattled with the slightest movement. Curious, he opened it only for a face to bulge from the pages and scream loudly.

The boy gave a startled cry and leapt backwards, dropping the book. His back hit a nearby bookshelf, the force causing a few other books to drop on to his head. The chained book Harry had released hit the floor with a hollow thud and snapped shut, sealing away the screaming man. The dark haired boy panted as he tried to calm his racing heart, a hand nursing a bump forming on his head.

"Be careful!" Hermione hissed in annoyance, there was no way that someone didn't hear the scream. Draco just kneeled by Harry, picking up one of the fallen books from the floor and turning it a few times while looking at it.

"Who's there?!" The three's breath caught at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps. They were loud and slightly uneven.

"Hide!" Draco directed as he and the other two huddled closer, throwing the invisibility cloak over their small bodies. Hermione extinguished her wand with a hastily muttered '_Nox'_.

Barely a second later Filch stuck his head ugly mug around the corner of the bookshelves, the light from his lantern casting an unflattering shadow across his sneering face. His cat, Mrs. Norris, mewled pathetically by his leg. Sweat beaded on the three's foreheads as body heat was terrible underneath the thick cloak, their breathing heavy.

Draco, still with the books in his arms, began to guide them backwards toward the library door. Their steps were short and measured as to not draw any attention toward themselves. Suddenly there was a slight 'thump' and the three gasped, trailing their eyes to where the blonde's foot had bumped into a nearby bookshelf. Flich's head snapped toward their direction while they held their breath. Harry squeazed his eyes shut, praying that he look the other way.

The trio exhaled with relief when Filch gave a small grunt and turned his head, walking further into the restricted section and away from them. The three shared a glance before they turned and high-tailed it as quietly as they could away from the library, the only sign of their presence being the small click of the library doors. As soon as they deemed they were far enough they stopped by a corner, shedding the cloak and panting in exertion.

"Remind me never to touch something when I don't know what it is," grumbled Harry as he leaned his head against the cool stone wall. The other two just nodded in agreement, to pumped on adrenaline to provide a better or snarky answer. After a few more moments of trying to catch their breath the tree put back on the cloak, about to continue towards the common room.

"What's this?" The trio's spines went ramrod straight. No, they couldn't be caught. Not after narrowly getting away from Filch. The voice was melodious, indicating the speaker was female.

"Enchantra…" The three glanced at one another. They knew that drawling voice from anywhere. Shifting their positions, they peeked around the corner and spotting only Snape standing with his back away from them, his robes nearly blending with the darkness.

There was a small giggle that sounded like the soft tinkling of bells from who they must have assumed was Professor Romaldi. "Out for a late night stroll are we Severus? It's a lovely evening isn't it?"

They couldn't see Severus' facial expression but the three could bet that his face was stoic from the sound of his voice. "Quite…"

The three shared a look before stepping out from their position behind the corner slightly. The female professor slowly came into view. In the glow of the moonlight the youngest professor looked absolutely radiant, her gleaming different colored eyes visible even from a distance. Her eccentric robes hung loosely on her frame as she gave the potions master a beaming straight white smile.

"Now, now Severus. There's no need to be so withdrawn." Harry pulled at his friend's sleeves, gesturing that they move closer. As they did they adjusted their position to view the conversation as if they were spectators. watching a play. Not too close but they could see both teacher's expressions.

Professor Snape scowled. "I know what you're trying to do Enchantra, and I must advise that you cease at once."

Professor Romaldi's smile changed then, it turned more devious as the glint in her multi-colored eyes grew amused. "Oh? And what might that be?"

The potions professor's eyebrows drew lower on his forehead, making his obsidian eyes into small slits. "You know exactly what I mean."

The female professor seemed to find this answer amusing as her head was tossed back in laughter. "Oh Severus, you humor me, truly." Her head came back up and she regarded her fellow teacher with a calculated stare and a small innocent tilt of the head. "Tell me Severus…Who is there to stop me?"

Snape nearly growled but kept his mask of indifference, yet his eyes told differently. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop playing your little games."

The DADA professor took a small step forward. "Games?" She questioned with a airy tone of voice. "What games?" She reached out a hand but the darkly dressed teacher swatted it away lightly.

"I'm giving you this chance to escape, Enchantra, you will receive no other. Next time there will be dire…consequences."

Romaldi raised her chin defiantly, as if accepting a challenge. "You of all people should know that I am a risk taker…Severus." She purred slightly as she said his name, a manicured nail coming up and raking the length of his cheek before it was whisked sharply away near his jaw. A small line of blood soon appeared.

Snape didn't seem fazed and the three under the cloak were watching with rapt attention at the scene before them. Never had they seen their kind-hearted and easy going Defence Against the Dark Arts professor so serious and making blatant attempts at seduction. "Think about your choices Enchantra."

The other professor barked out a humorless laugh. "Choices?" She squeaked out, her voice slightly higher before droping. She took another step forward, her face even closer to Snape's. "My chances of making up my own mind were taken from me a long time ago. You of all people should know this."

The other's dark eyes seemed to soften at the statement, as if reliving a pained memory. "You don't have to do this." He ground out, unused emotion sitting awkwardly on the a moment. Professor Romaldi's eyes seemed to soften as well, regret and sadness swimming in her eyes.

"Yes, I do…" She whispered nearly inaudibly before she brushed past the other.

She disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Guys!"

Christmas break was drawing nearer to a close as there were now only a few days of peace left. New Years' Eve was tomorrow and soon, in the next couple of days, the spell of silence would be broken with the hustle of returning staff and students. Snow was still piled on the ground and would have made the hallways and common rooms unbearable if it wasn't for the cozy fires and warming charms placed throughout the school.

And that's where the three Slythering first years were currently sitting, curled by the emerald flames of the fireplace near Merlin's portrait. Hermione was nearly asleep from where she was curled in the corner of a leather sofa and Harry had his head leaned back against the back of the same couch on the other end. Surprisingly it was a fully awake Draco's call from the floor that awoke his two friends from where he was sitting, his head bent over the book he had smuggled from the library just a few days ago.

"Guys! Wake up! I think I found something!" He called happily, turning to shake awake his friends. They jolted, groggy from suddenly being woken from their slumber, before regarding the blonde boy. It was Hermione to register his words first. She hopped down from the couch and sat beside him, her head leaning over his shoulder.

"What?" She asked anxiously, "What did you find?" Harry soon followed and leaned in from Draco's other side. The blonde cleared his throat dramatically. He was proud of himself and this display was just showcasing it. Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get on with it. The boy gave her a annoyed look before he looked down at the book open in his lap.

"'-_In the winter of 1943, a group of three Hogwarts students suspected a fellow older Housemate to be dabbling in forms of the Dark Arts under unknown tutelage. Not much is known about this incident, or who the suspect was, but the three had supposedly followed this older student and gained proper knowledge of his experimentation. After making an initial confrontation with the older student the three seemingly disappeared in the middle of their six-year. Those three student's names were Kreios Turin, Nydia Althea, and Perun Talbot._

_Nothing was ever heard from these three after their initial disappearance but in the early spring of 1969 there are records of the trio seemingly reemerging with the growing threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The last known report on the three had been when the female of the group, Nydia (age 42) was murdered by the Killing Curse that same year. With only the two men left Perun (age 43) was the next to be vanquished the following year by what is speculated to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supporters. _

_With the horrible deaths of his two best friends Kreios, drowned by grief, was left to take his own life on September 1__st__, 1971. It was believed to be in honor of the first time the three had met, as well as Nydia's birthday. He was forty-four years old.'"_

Draco paused in his reading and looked up at his other two friends who were both wide-eyed at the new information. Even the blonde himself was shocked slightly as he hadn't read that far when he called their attention. Hermione bit her lip and looked up into the blonde boy's silver gaze.

"You don't think…?" She nearly whispered. Draco just shrugged, not sure which way to answer.

"It has to be the portrait." Harry said, shifting his position slightly. The blonde looked back down at the book in his lap and turned the page before cursing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, glancing down to where he was looking. The next page looked as if it had been caught on fire, the only thing left being a small corner near the center. It was obviously done on purpose as the rest of the book was perfectly intact. Whoever did it didn't want anyone else seeing its contents.

"Now what are we going to do!" Harry asked, disappointment coloring his voice.

"We have to go back." Draco breathed. He was more curious now then ever. It was like answers were staring them right in the face, begging to be snatched from the air. They were so close to something but it was like some unknown force was teasing them with more questions.

Harry nodded his head in agreement but Hermione seemed to have a few doubts. "But what about Filch? It seems every time we set foot out of this room we're on the brink of getting caught." The glasses wearing boy seemed to contemplate this.

"Snape." He suddenly blurted. His two friends looked at him curiously so he decided to elaborate. "He seems to know a little bit about what's going on from what we heard in the hall as well as the hut. He should supply at least some answers."

Draco, seeing Harry's reasoning, decided to add to the subject. "Hagrid as well. Don't forget he contributed to that conversation about a stone."

Hermione groaned, "Never in my life did I ever think I'd say this, but this is just too much."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Professor Snape!"

The three eleven-year olds jogged to catch up to the taller man and his longer strides as he walked briskly towards his classroom. The hall was cold, seeing as it was the dungeons, but not unbearably so. The dark haired professor paused at the mention of his name and turned slowly to face the three as they slowed to a stop a few feet in front of him.

The potions master seemed haggard, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep in weeks. His obsidian eyes raked over the three, his eyes soft toward the blonde but took on a slighty harder edge when he gazed at Harry. He straightened his posture as he looked down at the three from his House.

"Yes?" He drawled in his deep chest voice. Hermione and Harry shied back from him slightly, intimidated by his presence. Draco just barreled through, seemingly unfazed by the man.

"We were hoping to ask you a few questions sir." Snape's eyed the boy carefully but Draco didn't back down. After a moment the Professor nodded his head and gestured that they follow him to the potions classroom. Once inside Snape closed the door and gazed upon the three with a curious look.

It was Harry who stepped forward this time, gathering courage from an unknown source. "You may not like what we have to say, Professor, but we need to know a few things…" He trailed; his nerve suddenly fading.

Severus raised a dark brow, "Go on..."

It was Hermione who answered. "We need you to tell us if you know of the portrait in the third floor corridor."

Severus' eyes seemed to flash for a moment as he regarded the small brunette girl. "And why, might I add, are you venturing that direction, Ms. Hermione?" The small girl flinched slightly. She knew that by mentioning the portrait it would reveal their disobedience to the school rules, but she just had to know. Steeling her reserve she continued with an explanation.

"You see Professor, we had ventured to the corridor after the staircases had shifted unexpectedly and that is when we stumbled across the painting." It wasn't a total lie. Hermione had gone that way to escape and clear her head after the Weasel had proded her temper while the boys just happened to find her. "We couldn't help but notice a few…similarities."

Snape's gaze seemed to soften and take a far away look his voice was soft, speaking most likely unknowingly, "Yes…you three are quite like them."

Harry took a step forward, suddenly excited. "So you know something about them?"

The professor seemed to be knocked from his reverie as his sharp gaze snapped to the bespectacled boy. "That is information I am not inclined to tell."

Draco took up in Harry's defense. He could see the way Snape was looking at him, it was a mixture of hate and something similar to sorrow. "Sir, please. Just tell us something."

He looked at the blonde before sighing almost in defeat. "I suppose I could say a few things for my Godson…"

"Godson?" Draco asked incredulously. This seemed to cause the darkly dressed man to pause.

"Has Lucius never spoken of this?" The blonde's face seemed to harden at the name and he stiffly shook his head 'no'. The other two just seemed confused while Snape turned and walked to a table a few paces away. He started tidying up his classroom, all the while still speaking. "I'm surprised he has never mentioned the fact before. I was there the night of your birth you know…"

Hermione leaned over toward Draco and whispered. "What is he talking about? Who is Lucius?" The blonde held up a hand as Snape moved a few cauldrons.

"Yet, I suppose that story is for another day…" He drawled while turning back to the three children. Draco's jaw clenched but he stayed silent when the potions master continued. "As for the portrait…there isn't much to say."

Hermione was quickly getting frustrated and took a step forward. "But Professor you just have to know something! Anything!"

Snape paused with a vial held in his hand as he seemed to contemplate the girl's outburst. He examined the vial, swirling the greenish contents. "Perhaps I am not the best one to ask these questions to. I will tell you some things I know, but not now. You must be patient. Things are to dangerous at the moment." The three's eyebrows shot up but before they could question what the professor meant by danger they were shooed from the classroom.

"Oh and Potter," They looked up at the man before the door closed. "You have her eyes."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur as students returned for the start of the new term. The three had tried to speak with Hagrid next on several different occasions but it just seemed that he was always busy with one thing or another, turning them away swiftly. They had wanted to wait to speak with him before visiting the portrait again but with the looks of things, it may not be for awhile longer.

While this was going on, Harry had found himself playing over and over again the words Snape had said right before the door closed on them. Did he know his mother? Was it her eyes he was talking about? He would assume so considering he was talking about a gene he had received from one of his parents. He had never seen a picture so he wasn't sure. So far this entire year had just been a giant mess of mysteries and Harry really wasn't one for mysteries…

Draco and Hermione weren't really fairing that well either. The blonde had never known of having a Godfather till now so the news wasn't quite sitting well with him. Why had his family never informed him of this? It would have been a helpful little tid-bit to know before heading off to school. Now he knew why Snape would glance in his direction several times a day. He cared, however hard that is to imagine, and contrary to popular belief he did have a heart and wasn't really that bad of a person. If your in Slytherin house that is.

Hermione was just confused. Never in her life had she been faced with such a puzzle. It seemed like all they were getting was useless information or questions that lead to more questions. One step forward and three steps back. There's was just not enough books in the library to help her figure this one out. All the loops were frustrating her so much she's surprised she hasn't pulled out all her hair by now.

The trio sat and dejectedly pushed around their food, all three not in the mood to eat. It was the 'Post-Holiday' feast and the Hall was abuzz with stories. Even the more reserved Blaise seemed to be bursting at the seams with stories of his trip to Italy while visiting family. After dinner they were just on their way back to the common room when a screech was heard from behind.

"Drakey!" The blonde felt like hitting his head against the wall. He didn't have the time nor patience for Pansy's incessant whining. Draco suddenly felt weight on his back as the girl launched herself and attached like a leach to his back, though the action was slightly awkward considering their close range in height.

"Pansy! Get off!" He growled, trying to pry her vice-like grip from around his neck.

"But Draco! I want to hear all about your winter vacation! Did you stay at the Manor?" The young Malfoy wanted to cringe at the mention of his home and the fact that the girl was breathing uncomfortably down his neck. He was annoyed and all he wanted to do was crash for the night as classes would resume the very next day.

"Parkinson, why don't you leave him alone? Can't you see he doesn't want to talk?"

Thank Merlin for Hermione.

He felt the girl slide from his back and he turned to look at the two females before him. They seemed to be having an intense stare-down from his position. Crabbe and Goyle stood not far from her like the brainless followers they were, probably with no clue what was going on. Poor Harry just stood by to watch while the rest had already disappeared down the hall.

"And why should I listen to you? I've been his friend since we were in diapers! If anything I have the right to know how he is." Pansy's face had scrunched up into her 'pug-expression' with her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione seemed to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Oh please," She droned sarcastically. "If you're such a friend to him then why does he never want to see you?" There had been bad blood between them ever since the Welcoming Feast at the very beginning of school. Hermione was always one to get annoyed quickly with the 'clingy-types'. Pansy had tried on several occasions after to try and steal Draco back into her little 'posse'. The blonde would rather eat bricks.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "That's because he's always hanging out with filth like you and Potter!" Draco's eyes widened. Sure she was kind of crazy and had insulted them before, but she had never stooped this low as to call them 'filth'.

"Pansy." The blonde barked fiercely. "I suggest you go play with your drones and leave us the hell alone." The dark haired girl didn't seem discouraged in the least by the warning tone in his voice. She just stuck her nose up even higher in the air.

"Fine, but I'll see _you_ later. Crabbe, Goyle!" With that she turned and walked down the corridor with her lackeys at her heels, disappearing as she turned the corner.

* * *

"I can't believe you Neville!"

"M-Me? Seamus was the one who blew up the cauldron!"

It was now after Potions and the the Slytherins had found themselves walking behind a few Gryffindor first years, namely Seamus, Neville, and Dean Thomas. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the kids in front of her that had been the cause of the massive explosion. Leave it to Seamus Finnigan to try and blow up the entire school with just a simple potion.

Now that classes were entirely done for the day the three couldn't wait to hurry out of the dungeons and to Hagrid's hut. They just had to get _some_ information out of him and they weren't going to take no for an answer. Finally escaping the halls they rushed down the slushy hill and toward the shabby but homely hut. The snow on the ground was just now starting to melt as they had now reached the middle of January, yet they still had quite a few more weeks of the cold.

"Hagrid!" The kids yelled happily to the whistling half-giant who was sitting on the steps and polishing some type of object. He looked up and smiled, something that was almost lost in his dark bushy beard.

"Draco, 'Arry, 'Ermione!" He said jovially. "What brings you lot 'ere?"

"Nothing much Hagrid." Harry started, suddenly he noticed the large object in Hagrid's arms. "Hagrid, what is that?"

"Oh this?" He asked, gesturing to the egg in his meaty hands. "This 'ere 's a Dragon egg."

"Why in the world do you have a Dragon egg?" Draco asked while he leaned down to examine it. It was rather large and multi-colored in different shades of red and blue. "Not only that, but isn't it suppose to be over a fire or something?"

"Ah well, a stranger gave 'im to me a bit ago at The Leaky Cauldron and I can't put 'im under a fire, he gets mad ye see."

"Mad?" It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow at the strange appearance of a Dragon egg. "Why in the world would an egg get mad?"

"This 'ere lil bugger don' like to be hot it seems. I put 'im by the fire and 'e starts shakin'. Strange ain't it?" The scruffy man said before going back to the egg and petting it.

"Why would a random stranger give you something like this? Did he just have a random egg with him?" Harry asked while readjusting his glasses on his face.

Hagrid shrugged. "Don' know. Always wan'ed one see, and mus' of jus' of had a lucky day."

"Who carries around a Dragon egg anyway?" Draco questioned, actually quite enamored with the egg.

"Well 'e asked what type of critters I took care of. I said all kinds an' a Dragon wou'd be no trouble."

"Do you know what breed it is?" Harry asked while picking up the egg. Hagrid shook his head, saying that it was just given to him with very little information.

Hermione sighed, not quite happy with Hagrid's happy attitude at recieving something from a complete stranger but decided to shrug it off anyway. "Hagrid, we had a few questions for you."

"Oh 'course 'Mione, anythin'."

"What do you know about the portrait on the third floor corridor?" Harry asked abruptly. Hagrid seemed to freeze at this and stood before walking into his hut slowly to his hut. The three bewildered kids followed not far behind. Once inside the half-giant set down the egg on the table and turned to look at them.

"Why d'you know 'bout that?"

"So you do know about it?" Draco asked.

"'course I know!" Hagrid huffed, "Was there myself wen they were th'er."

"So you knew them personally? Who were they?" Hermione was excited now but didn't want to get her hopes up to much. She sincerely hoped this didn't lead to more questions like every other time seemed to.

Hagrid snapped his mouth shut, a look of panic suddenly coloring his face. "Shou'dn't of said that. Shou'd not of said that!" He mumbled to himself.

"Hagrid we need to know! Do you know anything of a stone?" Draco pressed hurridly, trying to take advantage of the scruffy man's loose mouth.

"Oh 'course it-No, NO! What stone? Th'er isn't no stone!" He tried to cover hurriedly. "No more questions! Go on!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack sound and the hut went silent before Harry spoke, pointing to the table. "Hagrid look!"

The man turned just in time to see a rather large crack form in the shell of the multi-colored egg. "It's hatching!" Hermione gasped as they witnessed a small opening broke through.

Suddenly a piece of the egg was flung away as a silvery-blue wing came into view. After a few more moments of held breath and a few more cracks later a small baby Dragon was released from the confines of the egg. The small creature was a beautiful Mercury with blue and silver wings. He was rather sleek and thin, spotring a long tail with two small blue spikes sticking out near the tip. The face was narrow and it's brilliant bright blue eyes seemed to be the most prominent feature along with the blue fan-like ears. The small creature gave a cute yawn as it flexed his wings, blinking and shaking his towards Hagrid before fluttering his wings.

"Awe! 'e knows who his mummy is!" The Dragon suddenly burped out a bright blue flame, lightly burning the tip of the man's beard. Harry and Hermione laughed as the man patted it quickly to put it out but Draco didn't move. He seemed mesmurized the the small creature before him. He took a step forward, catching the attention of the other's in the hut.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned, but the boy didn't even acknowledge the use of his name. Instead he reached a hand out to the Dragon, smiling when the small creature rubbed its head against his hand.

"Seems like 'e likes ya!" Hagrid said proudly. Draco looked up then and everyone's breath hitched when they caught sight of him. His eyes were a brilliant burning Mercury color, matching the Dragon's scales. They seemed to shift and shimmer in an unearthly fashion.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively while placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Dracom blinked, suddenly snapping out of whatever trance he was in. Blinking the molten silver color turned back into the pale storm grey.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, just now realizing his surroundings. The rest of the people in the hut looked at him with varying forms of concern.

"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked. The boy just nodded in a fashion that said 'why wouldn't I be?'. The Dragon took it upon himself to scurry up Draco's arm at that moment and sit on his shoulder, as it was small enough, draping his rather long tail around the blonde's neck. The confusion of Draco's eyes seemed momentarily forgotten with the sudden affection from the newly-born creature.

"He really likes you Malfoy." Harry commented, taking this moment to scratch the small Dragon's chin. The tiny creature gave a content sound that resembled something like purring.

"What are you naming him Hagrid?" Draco asked, watching the winged creature from the corner of his eye. It was rather miniature and definitely appeared differently from all the pictures he had seen in the Wizarding children books he had looked at as a child.

Hagrid stroked his scruffy beard for a moment in thought. "Since 'e likes you so much Draco, why don't you name 'im?"

"Me?" Draco asked in a small voice. Hagrid nodded while the others smiled. The blonde looked absolutely delighted. The Malfoy heir reached up and removed the small scaled beast from his shoulder and held him almost at arms length while contemplating a name.

"How about I call you...Argus."

* * *

**A/N: **_Another chapter done! And incase you were wondering or didn't know all the names have a meaning! They aren't just random or pulled from thin air. They all have some connection one way or another to the story._

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was kind of hard to write. I hope I did Snape okay, he was especially hard considering I wanted him to like them but not be way OOC. Also with Hagrid, I always find it kind of hard to type with his particular dialect. I want to make it more intense at times but then I don't know if you all would get whats he's saying._

_It was hard trying to not type the answers to all the questions! I bet it's getting quite annoying huh? There only halfway through the year though, I can't reveal all to you now! Not to mention they still have another six years to go! __I'm trying to rush and draw it out at the same time and it's causing a few problems with my writing. I want to give you guys information but not to much!_

_Also this won't be a story about just Hermione's background. Remember there are THREE wands and the Prophecy about THREE people! Both Draco and Harry will have their own secrets. Oh and I didn't forget about the Prophecy either, they just don't know about it right now. Expect more teachers and Ron in future chapters!_

_Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to drop a comment and review! I love hearing all of your feedback as it lets me know I'm not confusing you as well as it keeps me writing! Let me know if anything isn't clear or needs clarifying! If you don't want to review, PM me and I always reply as quick as I can! (everything goes straight to my phone so I'm almost always there!) Hope there weren't to many spelling errors and such._

_Happy Reading!_


	7. Mirror, Logic, and Intruder

"I don't see why we can't just walk like anybody else." Draco grumbled from underneath the invisibility cloak. He really was getting tired of being stuffed under the bloody thing and the body heat was close to nearly unbearable. Not to mention how many times they kept tripping on each other's feet.

"Oh hush and quit behaving like a child." Hermione chassed, "And Harry quit stepping on my foot!"

The three shuffled down the corridor as they made their way to the third floor, walking around after hours once again. It really was becoming quite the habit of theirs this year, yet it seemed to be the only way they were ever able to get anything done. Hagrid and Snape didn't seem willing to help them so they just had to take matters into their own hands.

If Filch didn't hang them by their toes first.

"Potter you turned the wrong way!" Draco hissed from behind Hermione, nearly getting a mouthful of bushy-curls.

"I think I know where I'm going Malfoy!" Harry countered before there was a dull thud followed by a hiss of pain.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she was the one behind the dark haired boy.

"I think I just stubbed my toe..."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Draco groaned while tossing off the cloak. He cast a quick _Lumos_ with a flick of his wand, lighting up the hall. He was quite thankful to Hermione for teaching him the nifty little spell. "What is that?"

Before them stood a mirror, the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _inscriptedacross the top part of the frame. The mirror towered over them, casting menacing shadows in the dark. It glowed a nice golden color in the moonlight. Suddenly a gasp from Harry caught the other two's attention.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on the stunned boy's shoulder.

"My parents..." He breathed while taking a smell step forward, just out of the girl's reach. He stretced out a hand tentatively, before him standing a smiling Lily and James Potter. The mother placed a hand on the reflection of Harry lovingly and the boy nearly choked.

"Your parents? I don't see anything-" Hermione cut herself off as she finally got a look into the mirror. Harry looked over at her, snapping out of his gaze and slightly concerned.

"What do you see Hermione?" Draco asked while watching the brunette's stunned face. She frowned slightly before tilting her head toward the left. Suddenly a light pink flush dusted her face.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I think this mirror shows us what we want." Hermione stated when she turned to look back at the two boys. Draco took this time to look into the mirror but frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked while squinting his eyes slightly at his reflection. He had yet to see anything amazing in the mirror.

"You don't see anything?" Harry asked, slightly shocked. How could someone not want anything?

"Nope. I think it's broken-" Suddenly Draco's eyes widened before his face broke into a wicked grin. "Never mind."

"Ah," The three whipped around, the sound of a new voice joining them. "I see you have found the Mirror of Erised."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry stated guiltily. The aged Headmaster stood before them, the twinkle in his blue eyes visible. He walked a few steps toward the three before placing a hand on Harry's head, ruffling it lightly.

"Don't worry," He rasped in his elderly tone while placing a finger to his lips. "I won't tell anyone you were out of bed."

"What exactly is this mirror?" Draco asked, gesturing behind him.

Dumbledore looked over toward the young blonde, his tone turning flat. "The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is."

"It shows us what we want." Hermione nodded, her first assumption correct. Dumbledore shifted his blue gaze toward the bushy-haired girl answering with the same flat tone.

"Not quite. It shows us the deepest desires of our heart. Like Harry here," He gestured fondly to the boy beside him. "He witnessed his parents in the mirror, showing he would give anything to see them. It shows neither truth nor knowledge, but men have gone mad sitting in front of it, wasting their lives till they were nothing."

"But what about-"

"Come now," The Headmaster said, interrupting Hermione. "This mirror is to be moved away from here and it is quite late, time for all young trouble seekers to be in bed."

* * *

"What exactly did you see in the mirror?" Harry asked for what seemed like the millionth time the next morning as they made their way into the Great Hall. He truly was insistent on finding out. From the corner of his eye he could see Hermione blush slightly before huffing and grumbling underneath her breath. Draco, however, just smirked smugly and sauntered to the table.

"I told you what I saw." Harry grumbled while taking a seat across from the two.

"Saw what?" Blaise asked when the dark haired boy sat down next to him with the other two across. The three shared a quick look but decided it was safe to share with their part-Italian friend.

"We found a mirror last night, one that can show you your heart's deepest desire." Hermione stated plainly while grabbing a banana from a nearby bowl.

"Heart's desire?" Blaise's face looked intrigued for a moment before suddenly took on a smug look. "Well then, I know exactly what I want."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly does the great Zabini's heart desire?" He asked teasingly.

"Love."

Harry choked slightly on his pumpkin juice while Hermione looked up, pausing in the middle of peeling her fruit. Draco blinked incredulously. He had stated the fact so plainly.

"Love?" The blonde gaped, "Were _eleven_. The most we could hope for would be a silly crush." Hermione lowered her head to look down at her plate while Blaise took on a thoughtful face for a moment.

"Well I don't mean _now_ of course, but definitely in the future." He said while breaking a piece of bread. "Maybe my heart would desire being the top of the corporate Wizarding business world." He stated dramatically while waving a piece of bread in the air to emphasize his point.

Draco snorted while Harry raised a brow at the boy. "I thought you knew what you wanted Zabini." He asked.

Blaise shrugged. "The heart is sometimes as fickle as the Autumn winds."

Hermione crossed her arms while regarding the boy blandly. "I thought it was the woman's heart that was as fickle as the Autumn _breeze_."

The part-Italian waved away the comment lightly with his hand. "That is neither here nor there. But," He paused, pointing a finger at the girl. "You, oh bright and wise one, have not told us what _your_ heart desired."

Hermione snorted while turning her head the other way, Draco smirked and Harry was sitting forward on his seat in anticipation. No one could deny Blaise answers, it was in his nature to get everything he wanted. He definitely belonged in his house.

"You know," Draco stated while laying his head in his hand and turning to look at her. "I am quite curious myself Ms. Know-it-all."

Hermione felt like banging her head against the table.

"Fine," She huffed while turning back toward the front. She leaned forward slightly, just enough so they were out of anyone's hearing. Not that it would really matter; the Great Hall had filled considerably during their exchange and was now bustling with chatter and the sound of clinking utensils. "I saw an abundance of books and-"

Draco snorted, effectively cutting her off. "That's no surprise."

"I wasn't finished!" Hermione said while reaching over and wacked him on the arm. She ignored his whine of 'ow' and continued on. "Anyway, I saw a mountain of books, you two were there and-" Here a light pink dusting covered her cheeks before she shook it away quickly. "There were two people as well…people I didn't know."

"People?" Harry asked, "What did they look like?"

At this the girl shook her head. "I don't know, there faces were blotched out. It was like looking through frosted glass, just at the faces."

"Maybe it was your real parents." Harry said. Hermione just shrugged, unsure if it really meant anything to her at the moment. Sure she wanted to figure out who her birth parents were and what happened to them, but she had other things to worry about at the moment.

Frankly, she was slightly afraid of what she would find if she went looking. The magical world was something she was just introduced to and not one person could dream to know all that there was. She just didn't want to get her hopes up only to be crushed with the failure of not being able to find out who they were.

"But that doesn't explain the blush on your face just then." Blaise teased smugly, snapping the girl out of her train of thought. She felt like cursing there was no way someone like Zabini had missed that.

Hermione's face suddenly flushed again as she let out an uncomfortable cough while turning her head. The universal signal of the group that the information they had received was all they were going to get. The other three boys laughed before Harry turned his gaze to the resident blonde on the other end of the table.

"But what about you Malfoy? You never said what you saw last night." He asked while placing his arms on the table. He knew if would probably work this time with Blaise here.

Draco just grinned wickedly again. "Let's just say, something bad happened to a rather large nuisance of mine."

Blaise barked a laugh. "Let me guess, Weasel?"

The blonde shook his head but still had the disturbingly happy expression on his face. "No, but that would be quite entertaining."

Hermione turned her head back to the conversation. "Who then? I didn't know someone annoyed you more than him." Draco reached for his goblet, answering the question before taking a drink.

"That…is a secret."

* * *

"I just don't get it. What could that stone possibly be?" Hermione asked as she slipped into her seat in potions the next day. She had another late night in the library before Madame Pince had finally kicked her out. Her latest project; what stone was you-know-who looking for.

"Hermione, were just going to have to ask someone if we want to know. In the magical world there are billions of enchanted stones." Draco whispered while he took the notes from the board that Severus had just put up.

"Do we need to use the cloak again?" Harry asked while placing their cauldron on the orange flames of their fire.

Hermione just shook her head, "I'm not sure but-"

"Weasley!" The three's head's snapped up as Snape bellowed at the redhead. They looked over at where Ron was presumably sitting with all the other Gryffindor first years.

He had paused with his hand in mi- air, porcupine quills clasped in his meaty fist. That's when Hermione saw his mistake. He was about to put the quills in before the cauldron was off the fire. By doing that the cauldron would melt and create a horrible smell. Snape left his perch by the board and stalked like a bat over to the redhead's table, passing by the trio's table on his way.

"What's this?" Harry asked, noticing a small piece of folded parchment that wasn't there before. The dark haired boy looked up to find the potions professor staring right at him while holding onto Ron's reddening ear. He gave a barely detectable nod before turning back to scold the youngest Weasley boy harshly. Harry opened the parchment as quietly and discreetly as he could, pausing a bit to look around him before looking down. There, in a broad scrawl were two words;

_Nicolas_ _Flamel_.

* * *

"'_Flamel was credited for being the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone. It is said that its first initial use was to change any metal into gold an create an Elixir of life. Flamel, along with his wife Perenelle, have both utilized the stone's uses and have now aged to a respective six-hundred and some odd years. He was living in France when-'"_

"That must be what he's after." Draco interrupted, slapping a hand over where Hermione was reading. "That must be what is in Hogwarts." Hermione just huffed at the interruption but nodded nonetheless.

Harry placed a hand on his chin while leaning back in his chair. "So he's trying to infiltrate the school and make an Elixir of life so he won't have to drink Unicorn's blood anymore. Is he using Professor Romaldi to do it?"

Draco and Hermione's eyes widened as they had not yet realized the possibility. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher helping a Dark Wizard such as Voldemort.? Oh the irony.

"You don't think that was why Snape was-"

"Hello children!" The three looked up to see a smiling Professor Romaldi in glittering silver robes. She glanced over to the book Hermione was holding in her hands. "What homework is that book for?"

Hermione blanked for a minute, trying to regain her bearings. "I-It's not Professor. Just some light reading."

"Reading?" She tilted her head, looking more like an innocent kitten than a teacher. "Why it's such a nice day outside!"

The three made a face then. She had obviously not set foot out of the castle in a while to not know that it was still freezing with the snow just now melting. The ground was still incredibly slick and damp.

"I believe were fine Professor." Draco started, staring down the charming woman harshly. "We were just about to start studying for exams now."

Enchantra's smile seemed to falter slightly before coming back in full force. "Well, I wish the three of you the best of luck!" She said before finally sauntering off and disappearing around a bookshelf.

Draco and Harry breathed a sigh of relief from being released from her scrutinizing stare while Hermione groaned loudly, smacking her head on the table.

"Hermione?" Harry asked questionably.

"I forgot…I really do need to study for exams."

* * *

Exams soon came and the investigation of anything to do with the Portrait, Philosopher's stone, and Voldemort were momentarily put on hold, much to their dismay. The three could hardly focus as they were just itching to run up to the third floor corridor or to Snape and demand that they tell them all that they knew. Harry couldn't stop the feeling that you-know-who would suddenly burst into the classroom during exams and try and attack them all while demanding for the stone.

Finally the last of the exams were complete and the three felt they did well despite how distracted they had been during the course of the year, Hermione being the only exception for the boys both knew she would do great no matter how much she moaned how unprepared she was. Exams were relatively early this year and so the trio had the rest of the year to answer a few more questions. It was now almost the beginning of March and the sun was shining more and more each day. Soon it would be spring and that meant summer soon followed.

That was another thing the three had to worry about and that was the summer. They didn't want to loose touch but that would be difficult considering. They didn't know the full extent of each other's home lives but constant owls between them could get quite tiresome, especially when Hermione lived in a Muggle area.

After taking their very last exam earlier that day in Charms, they had to make a pineapple tap dance across Professor Flitwick's desk; they were free to do what they wanted till dinner. Taking this opportunity, they headed down to Hagrid's as they hadn't seen the fuzzy half-giant in quite a bit.

Knocking briefly on the door they entered but were almost immediately mauled by a quickly flying silver creature as it dashed toward them like a bullet. Draco quickly caught the creature as it barreled into his chest, thanking the stars for Quidditch and revealing the creature to be Argus as he purred and rubbed his head fondly on the blonde's cheek.

"'Ello e'ryone!" Hagrid called from his chair where he was wildling a large stick. The three entered the hut and Argus crawled up Draco's neck to curl on top of the blonde's head.

Hermione giggled a bit. "He missed you Draco."

The blonde snorted but didn't argue. He secretly took quite the liking to the little Dragon and didn't mind him one bit as he reached up to scratch him underneath his chin. Harry tilted his head while scrutinizing the little creature.

"It's been almost a month and he looks like he hasn't grown at all. Is that normal Hagrid?"

The scruffy man looked up, suddenly realizing the lack of growth himself. "Yer right 'Arry, he 'asn't grown at all."

Draco shrugged, "It has only been a month. Maybe he's a late bloomer."

The group continued to talk well towards time for dinner, each of them distracted by their dramatic interpretations of how the exams went. Before they knew it, they had missed dinner and it was passed time for curfew.

"Guys!" Hermione yelled, standing up suddenly after glancing at her watch. "It's passed curfew! We're going to get detention again!"

"Relax Hermione we'll just- what was that?" Harry paused mid-sentence. There was the sound of shuffling nearby. The three looked toward the window just in time to see a flash of red hair duck away from the glass. Draco groaned.

"Weasel."

* * *

"I am very disappointed in the three off you." McGonagall scolded, her witch's hat, for once, not present on her head. "I expected better than this from bright young students such as yourselves."

The three first years were quiet as they looked toward the ground. Harry and Hermione hung their heads in utter shame and embarrassment while Draco was quite peeved off as he was sending death glares to the smug redhead standing next to the Transfiguration professor. The elder Witch seemed completely ignorant of the hostile exchange.

"Now, before I administer your punishments-"

"Punishment?" Hermione squeaked softly, oh how she _hated_ being in trouble.

"Yes Ms. Hermione, punishments-"

"Wait a second," Draco interrupted bluntly. He knew this probably wouldn't help their case but he wanted clarification on something. "Why are only the three of us getting punished? He was out of bed after curfew as well!"

The Deputy Headmistress sighed. She should have expected something like this. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley here was doing a duty assigned to him from Professor Dumbledore as he was asked to check on your whereabouts, therefore, he is not at fault."

"But isn't that the Prefects or Head's job? Not to mention sending out a Gryffindor student to check for three Slytherin students? How would he have known we were absent from our bedchambers in the first place." Hermione asked. It wasn't adding up and she was going to fight for any chance she could to get out of this punishment.

"I-" McGonagall paused before regaining her composure, momentarily caught off guard by the bushy-haired girl's logic. "I believe you're right Ms. Hermione."

The girl grinned and Harry patted her discreetly on the back. Draco crossed his arms and sent a smug look back toward Ron who just growled childishly.

"However," The three stopped their celebrating at McGonagall's interruption. "Ten points will be taken from both houses for being out passed curfew." They groaned but were happy nonetheless.

"But Professor-!" Ron tried to interrupt, but was cut off with a stern glance from the Deputy Headmistress. The redhead shrunk back to his previous position.

"Also," The trio stopped, silently hoping nothing else would be done. "Upon discovery, the Dragon the three of you have been fostering will be sent to a compound in Romania where it will be properly raised and cared for."

Draco froze, "No please Professor! He's a good Dragon!" He pleaded in a rather uncharacteristic and childish manner. Harry and Hermione joined in with the protests. McGonagall just held up a hand to silence the three.

"He is a magical creature and frankly, we have no right to keep him. He will be safer in Romania with his own kind." They hung their heads in defeat.

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

"Potter! Hermione!"

The two turned in the hall at the sound of their names to spy a running, and surprisingly happy, Draco. He slowed as he got near, panting slightly with his hands on his knees.

"Malfoy? I figured you would be sulking in the room since they're supposed to take Argus today." Harry said, while looking down at the crouched boy.

Draco held up a finger and took one last deep breath before straightening up. "They are."

"Then why do you look so happy?" Hermione questioned, adjusting her armload of books.

"Because," He smirked arrogantly, while reaching for the flap on his messenger bag. "They can't."

At that moment Argus poked his head through the corner of his bag, giving off a happy trilling noise at the sight of the two before him. Hermione gasped before dragging the two into a small corner and away from prying eyes. As soon as she released them she smacked Draco on the arm roughly.

"Are you crazy!?" She hissed, "You can't keep him! Didn't you hear McGonagall? You're going to get in trouble!"

Draco rubbed his now sore arm and glared at the bushy-haired girl. "What was I suppose to do? Let them take him?"

"He would be with his own kind!" Hermione retorted.

"Um, guys?" Harry said while poking the two, they just ignored him.

"He's a good Dragon! He hasn't grown in a month so I don't think he will grow much more! It's perfectly safe!"

"Yes but we don't have jurisdiction to keep him!"

"Guys?" Harry tried again.

"Come on! You see how Hagrid is with him! He'd be devastated if they took him!"

"As much as I'd like to we can't Draco-"

"Guys!"

"Not now Harry!" The two bellowed together. Harry shied away from their angry glares before awkwardly pointing down the hallway.

"I think Argus has a plan of his own."

The two turned their head, just in time to see the small Dragon scurrying down the hallway, people screaming and dodging to get out of the way while parchment and books went flying. Hermione just slapped a palm to her forehead.

"And this is why we can't keep him."

* * *

"A week's worth of potions spilled, the a whole crop of plants in the Herbology greenhouse decimated, a fainted Gryffindor student, and a bookshelf in the library was knocked over nearly smashing a young Ms. Cho Chang." Professor McGonagall read off from a piece of parchment. The three had, once again, found themselves in trouble. Only this time, they were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office with the twinkly-eyed man before them.

The office was filled with different knick-knacks. His desk piled with parchments of various ages and a intricate inkwell with a large feather the main feature. The three could see the sorting hat on a shelf not far away and on a perch sat a rather pathetic looking Phoenix.

"Further more-"

"Minerva," The elder man breathed out. Professor McGonagall paused in her small rant to look at the Headmaster. "You cannot blame the children for wanting to protect something small and innocent." The Headmaster smiled slightly at the sleeping and exhausted Argus that was lying on Draco's lap, his tail swishing idly in his slumber.

"Albus I-"

"It's quite alright Minerva." He stated before looking back at the three before him. "However, it really is a shame that the Dragon must go."

The three slouched in their chairs, finally admitting defeat. Albus saw this to and decided to try and cheer them up, at least just a little.

"Yet," He said, causing the three to look up at the Headmaster. "Things happen to always find their way back here at Hogwarts, sooner or later."

* * *

The three sat solemnly in Hagrid's hut while the man sobbed pitifully the next day. They had finally taken Argus away and the half-giant had taken the news the worst out of all of them. It was sad really, watching the gruff man cry.

"What if 'e don' like it the'e in Romania?" He blubbered. His crying had gone on for a matter of hours and it was nearly curfew again. Yet this time the three had brought the invisibility cloak, just in case they did stay out to late.

Harry awkwardly patted the large man's back while trying to console him. "It'll be alright Hagrid."

"Wha' if all the oth'r Dragon's are mean teh 'im?"

"Don't you have some other pets you could take care of?" Hermione asked while taking a seat next to Hagrid. The half-giant pulled out a rather torn up handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. Hermione and Draco wrinkled their noses slightly.

"Well the'es ol' Fluffy..." He moped.

Draco perked up at the mention of 'Fluffy,' as he remembered something from awhile back. "Fluffy? Hagrid, who's that."

Hagrid looked toward the boy, "Why it's my three 'eaded dog 'e is. Got 'im from a Greek chappie at The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry gaped, "You have a three headed dog?" His voice was a mixture of awe and fear, something often associated when he learned of something that was supposedly a myth.

The half-giant grunted in confirmation. "Smart 'e is. Best guard dog the'e ever was."

"Guard dog?" Hermione asked, "What would he be guarding?"

"Why the-No, I ain't gonna say. You got me last time, but not again." He stated while wagging a finger. Hagrid stood and walked toward the bubbling cauldron and pulled out a rather large ladle before sticking it back in and stirring. It was his method of distracting them and that the subject was closed.

Hermione sighed while Draco stood by the window tapping his foot impatiently. He was quite irritated with the turn of events. They knew that it must have been something involving the Stone; it was just a matter of pulling it from him. Suddenly a light in the distance caught the young Malfoy's attention. Turning his head he gazed out the window to see a bright light moving rapidly down the rather steep hill and toward the hut.

"Hagrid, are you expecting company?" He asked while turning around and gesturing out the foggy window. The other two left their positions from consoling the scruffy man to crowd around the window. Sure enough, the stoic potion's master face was soon made out in the dim glow of his wand and was making his way toward the hut in a rather brisk manner. Barely a few seconds later the dark haired man burst through the door, breathing quickly.

"He's been spotted. He's on school grounds."

* * *

**A/N: **_There it is! Chapter seven! First-year is coming to a close one or two more chapters :) Exciting right? Because then we get to the more intense stuff! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update this week, I've experienced a lot of emotional turmoil that I don't think is even close to over. I hope it didn't affect my writing to much. I had real issues making this chapter long enough (and its still a few hundred words short) but I didn't want to short change you all as you've been so lovely to me!_

_Alright, hopefully I did alright with this and I'm really glad someone pointed out the portrait of Merlin. I was wondering if anyone would catch that. I hoped I didn't rush first year to much but it is rather boring if you know how it really was suppose to go. A lot of the first book/movie was introducing you to the world so I tried to cut some of that out._

_Oh and I'm sorry for taking Argus away but keep in mind the last words Dumbledore had told the trio so he won't be gone forever! I'm not sure what type of Dragon he is since I sort of made him up. I looked but nothing seemed to match what I had pictured. Maybe I'll draw him one day, we'll see since I'm kind of terrible with creatures._

_Also like I said each name I made up has a meaning. I won't tell them all because they play a part in the future but I'll give you one since it doesn't really have a deep meaning._

**_Argus_**_: Was derived from the Greek word Argos which means "glistening, shining" which is what one site told me. I thought it was appropriate since he was silver. _


	8. Names and Temporary Good-bye

"What do ya mean? Whose on teh grounds?" Hagrid said, moving from his position next to the bubbling pot to meet the normally poised potions master at the door. Snape's eyes shifted then, sliding to finally taking notice of the other three in the room as they stared wide-eyed at the stoic professor. Severus seemed to enter a small internal battle whether the information was important enough to reveal to underaged students.

Finally coming to a decision Snape grunted before shifting his obsidian gaze to Hagrid. "You know exactly who Rubeus, this is not the time for questions."

"What's going on? Who's on the grounds?" Harry asked, butting into the tense atmosphere. Both adults turned toward the anxious students. Hagrid looked nervous while Severus stilled donned the impassive expression.

"I don't believe it's an appropriate hour for students like you to be awake." Snape drawled.

Hagrid just shifted uncomfortably. "I think it's best if yeh all go down ter the dungeons now. I'll take yeh the'e me-self."

Snape shook his head, "No, I believe they can stay here. I require your assistance."

"But who's in the castle?" Harry pressed. He had a good idea of who it was but didn't want to just go with assumtions. Harry then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head the boy met the determined gaze of Draco. The blonde boy shook his head slightly and Harry begrudgingly relented.

"I believe you are right professor." Draco replied cooly while taking a step forward. His tone was even and gave away nothing. "You go ahead to the castle, we will wait right here until its safe."

Hagrid seemed appeased by this answer while Snape eyed the blonde carefully, which Draco gratefully challenged with his own gaze. He knew the boy was most likely lying to him but didn't have time to waste on the three. The two had a small stare down before Severus turned then with a flourish, leaving the hut without even a parting word. The half-giant just gave a nervous nod toward the three before following the brisk walking teacher.

Harry suddenly whirled around toward the blonde. "Malfoy, what was that for? How are we going to know if Voldemort is really in the castle?" He bellowed in annoyance.

The young Malfoy just sighed. "Don't you get it? They would never just _tell_ students who has infiltrated the castle. We would have never been able to investigate with those two still here."

"But they should have at least said _something!_ We don't even know where he may be." Harry countered exasperatedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Exactly; which is why we need to start looking now."

"But how are we going to do that when-"

"_Ahem_!" The two bickering kids finally stopped and turned their heads to face a smug looking Hermione. She had the invisibility cloak neatly draped over her arm, a smirk and a raised eyebrow present on her face. "Are you two just going to stand there, or are we going to find out what's going on?"

* * *

"Do we even know where we're going?" Draco drawled as the three hurried down the empty and now dark corridors of the castle. They had forgone the invisibility cloak unless they ran into any trouble along the way, but chances are the teachers are too preoccupied to notice much.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Aren't you the one who said we needed to get in the castle to investigate?"

"That was before. Besides, I figured you'd have some sort of idea." The blonde rebutted. Harry was getting annoyed quickly at the bickering.

"Quiet you two!" He hissed, "If you don't stop bickering we're going to get caught." The other two shared a small glare before they continued to run down the hallway. Suddenly Harry unexpectadly threw out a hand, stopping their advance as they pressed themselves against a nearby wall.

Not even a second later Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were seen rushing down the hallway, their footsteps loud against the stone floor. After they had passed Harry signaled that they keep moving, discreetly following the two Hogwarts Professors before they turned down a different corridor.

"Where now?" Hermione asked once they had stopped to catch their breaths. Draco crossed his arms in thought when suddenly Harry's eyes widened.

"I think I know!" He said, turning around to face the others. "At the beginning of the year Dumbledore said to stay away from the third floor corridor right?" He spewed excitedly. At the other two's nod of agreement he continued. "And then Hagrid was talking about how Fluffy was the best guard dog around?" Again they nodded.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she caught on to what the glasses-wearing boy was getting on to. "Fluffy must be guarding something on the third floor corridor!"

"And that something is most likely the Philosopher's stone…" Draco concluded, his lips turning to a frown.

Harry nodded his head. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get to the third floor." He was just about to take of when a pale hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Just like before in Hagrid's hut Harry turned his head and looked back to see Draco shake his head.

"We need a plan of action. Do you really think that there would _just_ be a three-headed dog guarding something so important?"

Hermione nodded her head. "He's right. There must be multiple spells or traps guarding it as well."

"So what are we going to do?" The blonde asked. Hermione placed a figure to her chin in thought. Harry groaned.

"We don't know what were up against so it's no use planning. Let's get there first and plan later." With those parting words Harry turned and took off toward the staircases. Draco shared a look with Hermione and sighed.

"If he wasn't in Slytherin for my sake, I swear he would have been a bloody Gryffindor."

* * *

The three had just made it to the top of the third floor staircase, opening the squeaking door as quietly as they could. The trio peeked their heads through, looking both ways down the hall before entering. The dull glow from the torches flickered as the movement of the door stirred the stale air in the abandoned corridor.

"Which way now?" Hermione asked in a whisper as they stood before the now closed door.

"Well we know the portrait is that way, maybe we can ask it if it's seen a strange presence passed by." Draco suggested with a casual shrug before making his way in the general direction. The other two followed, they couldn't think of a better idea.

They hurried quietly and soon found themselves close as they could spy the glinting frame. Suddenly a shadow of a person standing before the Portrait caused the three to stop short. In the dark they could just make out the frame of someone in a black cloak with the hood pulled up obscuring its face. It seemed to be speaking with the painting.

"It's such a pleasure to see you three again." The figure laughed; its voice strained and breathy. "Though you must not know who I am considering." At this the figure laughed even more. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the cruel sound. The small bit of noise must have caught the figure's attention for its head snapped toward the three. They froze, expecting a feral looking face but instead gaped at the face before them.

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry questioned, confused. The old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion before schooling his features into a nervous smile.

"H-hello children." He stuttered, his voice different from the one before. The three walked a bit closer, less afraid on discovery of their previous professor. They stood now to where they were in front of the portrait. From where they were standing they could see the three painted people gazing at the situation carefully.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had resigned." Hermione asked curiously. There was a small hissing sound before the fidgeting professor suddenly stopped trembling and frowned, his face serious. The trio was slightly taken aback by the change in demeanor.

"Children should not be out at such an hour." He responded calmly, his face expressionless.

"W-we heard there was an intruder…in the castle." Harry stuttered slightly. "Were you called in to help?"

Quirrell barked a humorless laugh. There was a small hissing sound again and the three tensed slightly, glancing around the area. "What was that?" Draco asked, looking at the other two before looking toward the professor as if he knew the answer. The three looked expectantly only to find a blank faced Professor as he stared toward the ground.

"Yes Master." Quirrell whispered quietly and suddenly the resigned professor lunged, his hands latching onto the nearest thing. It just so happened that they had come around Hermione's throat. The other two were close enough that the sudden movement knocked them away from the girl as she was slammed against the wall. The portrait trio let out silent screams of alarm.

"Hermione!" The two bellowed in surprise and worry. Hermione chocked and struggled with her hands gripping Quirrell's wrists. The boy's lurched forward, grabbing hold of the man's black robe and tugging.

"Let. Her. GO!" Draco yelled, giving a final tug on the robe. Suddenly there was the sound of ripping and the two boys were thrown back as the robe was torn from the older man's back, both landing on their backs with a cry. The blonde, having used the most force collided with the ground harder leading for his head to crash on the floor with a hollow thump before laying motionless for a moment.

"Ah, If it isn't Harry Potter." The new voice drawled with a hiss. There on the back of the teacher's head sat the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was pale and rather ugly, his face reminding the Harry of a snake. The professor suddenly straightened his back, releasing a now gasping and coughing Hermione as she slid to the floor. Her vision was black at the edges, her chest heaving as it struggled to gather enough oxygen.

Quirrell walks toward Harry who was to frozen in shock to move, the hissing voice of Voldemort filling the hall once again. "I believe you know where I can find a certain Mirror. It's holding something quite _precious_ of mine but it seems it was moved…care to tell me where that is?"

Harry scrambled back away from the approaching dual faced man but was stopped by when his back had hit the wall. Voldemort grinned in a feral manner, a snake about to pounce on its prey.

"Like hell he would!" There was a pause as Quirrell's head turned to spy Draco standing with his wand drawn. His hand was shaking slightly as his chest heaved, one of his eyes was closed to fend off the splitting headache from colliding with the ground.

The Dark Wizard grinned from the back of the professor's head. "Quirrell…kill him." The former professor hesitated a moment from confusion before turning and changing direction to lunge at the blonde.

"No!" Quirrell paused again, whipping his head around to spy a panting Hermione with her wand drawn as well. She was still weak looking as she pulled herself up with the wall. She looked as if she would collapse any moment.

The man gritted his teeth. "Master what now? Which one do I kill first?"

"Neither!" Harry barked, standing with his wand drawn just like his friends. He was afraid, there was no doubt of that, but he knew he had to do something. His friends were in danger and he wasn't just going to sit around like a scared cat. He had already done that enough times when he stood frozen in the forest while Draco was attacked and again when Hermione was nearly choked just now.

The three students now stood in a triangle around the Dark Wizard, there wands pointed at him. Harry's new found confidence was then deteriorated when Voldemort started to laugh almost insanely. "You think three first year students such as yourselves can stand in my way?" Harry gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his wand. He was right but they would never satisfy him and admit it.

"You three are just like them aren't you?" He said, pointing toward the Portrait behind Harry. "Arrogant…and quite stupid." Voldemort's face twisted into an ugly sneer. "And just like them you shall fall!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light as a white line ran from the floor crawling to connect the three, each person being the vertexes for the triangle. A line then ran from Harry at the tip straight through the middle and finding the midpoint between Draco and Hermione, coincidentally passing underneath Quirrell. Finally a circle formed around the Dark Wizard, touching the edges of the triangle.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, slightly fearful, before a hiss caught his attention. Lifting his head he spied a hissing and screaming Dark Lord from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Master!?" Quirrell asked in alarm a he see unaffected.

"Don't just stand there!" Voldemort hissed through his pain. "Kill him!"

Without another word, Quirrell turned with a flourish and lunged toward Harry, their bodies colliding. Harry was then knocked from his place, the triangle disappearing with his movement. He hit the wall behind him roughtly, the professor's hands surrounding his throat tightly. Apparently he was a fan of strangling.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She rushed forward but stumbled, dizzy from the lack of oxygen but before she could hit the ground Draco was by her side in an instant to catch her. Hermione looked up into the blonde's grey gaze.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Her voice was raspy from having her larynx nearly crushed. "Help Harry!" Draco frowned slightly, looking at her before glancing at the struggling Harry on the ground. Looking at the girl in his arms one more time he helped lean her gently against the wall while she sat on the floor tiredly.

"I'll be right back." He assured. Hermione nodded before suddenly there was a scream. The two turned their heads up to see Professor Quirrell screaming while grasping his right hand as it disintegrated into dust before their eyes.

"What have you done to me?!"

Harry looked down at his hands. He had only touched him…how can he fall apart just by being touched? A surge of confidence shot through the boy as he now had an idea. Standing the boy rushed over to the two faced man, slapping his hands over Voldemort's face. He screamed in agony again as he stumbled back, bits of his face crumbling like dry dust in the wind. Finally, with one final yell of agony the evil man finally crumbled to bits. The remaining dust blew away swiftly in an invisible wind.

Panting Harry looked at his hands one last time before looking up, catching the gaze of his two friends. They were wide-eyed for a moment before their faces broke out in a grin. The corners of the dark haired boy's mouth raised as well and his face soon matched theirs in a smile before rushing over to the two.

"You did it Harry!" Hermione cheered once he reached them. All three of them were exhausted, the glowing symbol somehow using lots of their magic despite not even knowing how it happened.

Harry just crouched down to her level on the floor. "Yeah…I don't know how, but I did. You guy's helped though." The boy felt a pat on his back and he turned his head.

"Way to go Potter." Draco congratulated with a small nod. Hermione then looked toward the portrait and the other two followed her gaze. The last thing they saw before all three of them passed out being the smiling faces of the painted trio.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, the light hurting his vision. He noticed that he was laying in a slightly uncomfortable bed, the starch and scratchy sheets pulled up nearly to his chin. Sitting up, he reached over and patted blindly for his glasses. Finally finding them, Harry placed them on his face and took a look at his surroundings.

He was lying down in the hospital wing, beds lined up in front of him. Turning his head he spied a water basin, washcloth, and a potion bottle on the bedside table next to him. At the front of the bed was an assortment of gift baskets, all filled with candies of all kinds. Looking to his right he could see that the next two beds were occupied, Draco directly next to him and Hermione next to the blonde. Both of them were still sleeping peacefully.

"Ah, your awake I see." Harry snapped his head forward, the old Headmaster suddenly at the foot of his bed and peering through his gift baskets.

"Headmaster…" He began, slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Dumbledore looked up from the basket he was currently prying through to regard the boy through his half-moon glasses. "We found you three in the third floor corridor early this morning and brought you here. After You-Know-Who was taken care of by you I had the stone destroyed. I was rather glad the three of you were relatively unhurt despite disobeying your superiors."

Harry hung his head slightly in shame before glancing at the other two occupied beds. "How bad were we hurt?"

Dumbledore continued to pry through Harry's candy then, responding lightly. "Young Mr. Malfoy seems to have a concussion after taking a rather nasty bump to the head but nothing harmful, Ms. Hermione has a few bruises but otherwise fine, and you had a rather nasty bump on the back of your head and a couple of bruises on your throat." Harry nodded through the explanation and was rather thankful his friends weren't seriously injured.

"However," Harry paused, meeting the gaze of the blue-eyed man curiously. "All three of you were suffering from magic exhaustion…would you care to explain that?"

The boy bit his lip slightly, "Professor…there was a strange symbol." He paused slightly, not really sure how to explain what had happened the night before. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. Harry took a deep breath. "It appeared after we had our wands drawn…and we stood in a triangle. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Albus' eyes darkened slightly before shifting his features into a smile. He reached down and opened a box of candy and picked a random piece. "Ah Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans….I haven't had these since my youth when I came across a vomit-flavored one. Since then I've rather lost my taste for them." He replied, popping the small jelly bean into his mouth and chewing.

"Headmaster I-"

"Ah alas…earwax." He interrupted smoothly before turning away from the bed-ridden boy. "Good day Harry." Dumbledore stated before disappearing out the door. Harry huffed slightly at the man's sudden departure but couldn't truly blame him. He probably had lots to do being Headmaster an all.

With nothing left to do the boy sank into the scratchy sheets to wait for his friends to wake up.

* * *

The remainder of the year passed with relative ease and soon it was time to announce the winner of the house cup. The three still didn't know how Quirrell had managed to get into the castle but they were glad to put it passed them for now. Of course there were still questions that have yet to be answered but for the moment the trio was glad to be alive and survive the year.

The Great Hall was bustling with noise as it was filled with students for the end-of-the-year feast. The hall was decorated in many banners of Slytherin green and silver, the aforementioned table celebrating joyously at their seventh straight win of the house cup. Among the happy snake table were Harry, Hermione, and Draco as they had been released from the hospital wing weeks before with a perfect bill of health. Only the blonde was still complaining of constantly having a headache as he tried to milk the attention for all it was worth. The sad part was, it worked...

Finally it was time for the feast to begin and the hall went silent as the Headmaster stood from his position at the table. "Alas another year has gone." He began cheerfully, "And what a year it has been. Hopefully all of your heads are fuller now than when you came to us. Yet you all have a full summer ahead to empty those minds yet again."

"Now as I see before we can begin our feast the house cup needs to be awarded! This is how the houses stand thus far: in fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points;" There were a series of groans from the mentioned table along with polite clapping but the headmaster ignored them and carried on. "In third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw in second with four hundred and twenty-six," The two mentioned houses cheered at their accomplishment but nothing to extreme as they knew who had won.

"In first place, Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points." A storm of cheering commenced, the mentioned table going crazy. From the trio's seats they could spy a scowling Ron Weasley as he gripped his goblet tightly. Draco couldn't help but smirk when he caught the redhead's eye.

"Yes, well done Slytherin." The Headmaster continued. "Yet recent events must be taken into account and a few last minute points to be served." This caused the table to freeze and the trio shared a worried glance. They had a feeling it would have to do with their rule breaking.

"I would like to add fifty points to Gryffindor's score for a Mr. Ronald Weasley's continued help in running errands for me this year when no prefect were available." Hermione scoffed at that answer. She still found it utter nonsense that the redhead had been asked to seek them out and not get in trouble for being out late. Draco glared at the cheering table from across the hall, as it put them ahead of Hufflepuff, yet Dumbledore was not done.

"With another event, eighty points will be taken from Slytherin for repeated disobedience of the rules from a certain group." The three flinched at the tone Dumbledore took. They knew they were going to get in trouble for their actions, but not like this. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened, loosing eighty points put them thirty-four points behind Ravenclaw!

Apparently the bushy haired girl wasn't the only one who could do math as now the blue and bronze table began to cheer loudly and the Slytherin table to curse and groan loudly. Dumbledore's hand was soon held up in the air, causing the hall to quiet once again.

"However," The three students felt like their hearts were going to explode with all the tension in the air. "To a Ms. Hermione, I re-award Slytherin twenty-five points for her use of logic and her compassion for her friends." The mentioned girl's face burned and she coughed to hide her embarrassment while Draco and Harry smiled at her while giving their congratulations.

"And to a Mr. Draco Malfoy," The blonde's head shot up at the sound of his name. "I re-award another twenty-five points for his deduction skills and detective work." Draco turned his head in embarrassment while the table cheered; they had gotten the majority of their points back!

"And to Mr. Harry Potter," The hall went silent then to listen to whatever could be given to the boy who had taken on Voldemort. "I award thirty points for bravery in the face of the enemy." The Slytherin table cheered loudly.

"Thus Slytherin keeps their title with four hundred and seventy-two points!" They had received all of their points back! The cheering was so deafening that they nearly blew the enchanted roof off the school while the older students were patting the three on the back in congratulations. "Now let the feast begine!"

Harry, Hermione, and Draco finally dug into the food in front of them but before they could fully fill their plates, they caught the eye of Professor Romaldi. She smiled genuinely at them for a moment but there was a small disturbing glint in her different colored eyes as she nodded at the three. They knew there was still something off about her based on her and Snape's conversation, but that was to be saved no doubt for a different day.

Next they shifted their gaze to Snape. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly with a small almost undetectable nod. The three knew that if it wasn't for the potions master, they never would have figured what type of stone they were looking for and for that they were grateful. Harry was still slightly confused with what he had said a few months back but had decided to let it go for now. He knew that Hogwarts and the people there had many more secrets to share but for now it was time to enjoy himself.

* * *

The next thing the trio knew, wardrobes were empty and their trunks were packed. Exam results had been returned and much to Harry's pleasure, he had managed to pass. Hermione, of course, had found herself doing the best out of all the first years despite her worrying. Though Draco was pleasantly surprised to find out he had scored just below Hermione, placing second for the first years.

Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco though, Ron had also managed to pass his exams. They figured he would, but there was always that small bit of hope that he would fail and be kicked out. Heck, even Crabbe and Goyle had managed to pass. Yet all three of them had a feeling they were far from done dealing with a one Mr. Ronald Weasley.

Now the three found themselves standing in front of the portrait on the third floor corridor one last time before they were to depart for the station. The painted three smiled sadly as they knew it must be time for them to go. The young trio had just wanted to say goodbye before they headed out.

"So, will we be able to visit you after the summer?" Harry started while looking at the three. They nodded in affirmative.

"Well I wanted to get something out of the way before we go." Hermione said, taking a step forward. She pointed toward her older looking self. "Your Nydia Althea right?" The mentioned woman smiled and nodded quickly, happy they had made some leeway on who they were.

"Which one is Perun Talbot then?" Draco asked, catching on. Hermione wanted to confirm if what he had found in the book was true. His eyes went back and forth between the two boys before the Harry look-a-like waved with a small smile.

Harry pointed at the other male. "So that makes you Kreios Turin?" The blonde in the group nodded stiffly and the dark haired boy smile. "Well at least now we know your names. That way we don't have to keep referring to you guys as our look-a-likes." Nydia gave a silent laugh and nodded her head.

"I suppose you don't really know much about your real selves considering your paintings but…I really want to figure out a way for you to speak to us." Hermione said. The three nodded their heads in agreement before a silence fell.

Draco glanced down at his watch then. "It's almost time to get on the boats to the station."

Harry sighed but nodded. "See you later?" He told the portrait. Perun, Kreios, and Nydia nodded and waved good-bye and the three finally turned away to walk down the hall.

"Till next time."

* * *

"So…I guess this is good-bye for now." Hermione said awkwardly as they stepped off the train at King's Cross Station. People constantly moved around them with tearful reunions but it was all background noise to the three friends. She didn't really want to face it but now that they had to split ways for the summer it was blatantly obvious that they would have to say farewell for now.

"I'll owl you both?" Draco stated while eyeing the two. They quickly nodded and they fell into an awkward silence, not sure what to say to one another. Harry absently fiddled with the scrapbook of his parents Hagrid had given him before he had boarded the train. It was a tearful farewell on the half-giant's part but Harry was grateful for the gift. He definitely would spend hours looking at is later but for now he wanted to spend the last minutes he had with his friends.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Does anyone have a camera?"

"Camera?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded and gestured to the scrapbook under his arm. "I want to have a picture of us." Draco thought this idea over before spying a family taking a picture not far away from where they were standing. He hurried over and started speaking to a middle aged brunette man in maroon robes for a few minutes. The man looked confused for a moment before nodding and following Draco back toward the other two.

"He says he'll take the picture for us." The blonde stated plainly while the man lifted his camera slightly.

"Alright, huddle together now!" The older man said cheerfully. The three did as they were told and the man held the camera up to his face. "On the count of three!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

There was a quick flash just as the shrill train whistle went off, causing the three to jump in surprise. With a small chuckle the man handed over the developed picture to Harry with a small farewell before he went back to his family. The kids huddled together once more to look and see how the picture had turned out.

It had caught the three standing before Hermione had linked her arms through the boys' arms on either side of her and smiled, catching Harry in mid-laugh at the movement but caused the smirking Draco's eyes to shift and glare playfully at her from the sudden unexpected contact. What happened at the end caused Hermione and Harry to laugh and Draco to smile as the train whistle had gone off, catching their startled expressions while they jumped before starting all over.

Harry quickly opened his scrapbook and skipped to the next blank page, putting it in carefully and trying not to bend the edges before staring at it again. He would treasure it forever. He had truly gone through a lot this year. He made friends, enemies, helped stop an evil wizard, and most of all made memories that he would carry throughout his life.

The best part; it was just getting started.

* * *

"It's begun hasn't it?"

The office was dark, the only light coming from small pathetic looking candles floating around in the air that never seemed to run out of wax to burn. A man sat behind a desk, hunched over piles of papers. The only sound being the soft scratching from his quill on parchment. At the sound of the voice the man sat up, his feathered quill coming to rest next to his intricate ink well. His face was concealed by the shadows but a small twinkle in his blue eyes was still visible to the other occupant in the room.

"Ah, yes it seems that history wants to repeat itself. Now, one can only hope that everything will fall into place as it is meant to."

The other occupant of the room said nothing, her lips pressed into a thin line. She would never admit this information to her superior but she has feared for this moment for a long time, ever since they had dropped off Harry at the Dursley's. She felt the three were much too young to bear these burdens and, quite frankly, she was always rather doubtful of any information from that bat of a professor Trelawney.

"Am I right Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. The man knew of her feelings on the matter so restating them would just be a waste of breath, yet the infuriating gleam in his eye goaded her on as if begging her to challenge him.

Naturally, she fell for it.

"With all due respect Professor, I hardly deem it fair to thrust such burdens on ones so young."

The twinkle in the elderly Headmaster's eyes grew as his face broke into a grin. "Ah, but the case of young Mister Potter seems to be one such exception?"

McGonagall fought down the urge to give and undignified huff as she continued to back up her first statement. "Surely you know my thoughts on that matter as well Albus."

It was true that they had had a similar argument when dropping off the young boy to his awful Aunt's house. She always feared for the safety of the students and would hate for any such ill fate to befall them. This is exactly why whenever something such as this came up, she argued to the full extent of her power.

Dumbledore stood and began to walk to one of the sides of the wall, pretending to observe the many things littered along it. "Now Professor you and I both know that you only feel this way because of who the girl's mother was." He turned back to look at Minerva, the twinkle in his eye diminishing slightly. "But that was a long time ago. Now is the time to act, we can't afford to fall behind. The war is coming in the next few years and we can't afford to let personal matters affect our decisions. "

The head of Gryffindor felt her jaw clench with mixed emotions. She knew the war was coming, that she didn't need reminded off. Despite what happened in the corridor she above all the other professors knew the threat was not gone. The Wizarding world was at a turning point. Everything from this moment out would be different, and whether the changes are good or bad would all depend on the students in question and what side they picked.

After all, there are three sides to choose from.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ah alas first year has ended! A bit of mushy sentimental stuff at the end but whatever. Not to mention this was rather long! 13 pages on word! I was kind of dissapointed with how this chapter turned out but it was the best I could do..._

_Haha, bit of a cliff hanger at the end huh? Mwahaha. And yes I did use the Deathly Hallows symbol when they were fighting Voldy, theres a reason for that as well!Also to those who commented on Dumbledore's behavior, yes he's going to be quite strange throughout the story but it's Dumbledore! Of course he's going to be weird and confusing. _

_H__ope you enjoyed the chapter and review! I really love getting long reviews and reading what you all think! Makes me feel so happy and helps me improve! Also it lets me know if I'm not confusing you all or if something isn't explained very well!_

_Happy Reading!_


	9. Dursleys, Hairpin, and House-elf

"Boy! Get down here!"

Harry sighed from his place laying on the bed as Uncle Vernon's voice was carried up the stairscase. There was once a time when Harry had thought 'boy' was truly his name as that was all his dreaded family would call him. On the first day of school he had even argued with the teacher saying his name couldn't possibly be Harry and that she re-check the roaster. Such was a price of negligence.

At Uncle Vernon's second barking cry the dark haired boy stood and exited Dudley's old room, which was given to him after he had received his Hogwarts letter. Harry could tell his uncle was not in the best of moods this particular morning after racing down the stairs. As soon as he entered the kitchen he was quickly demanded to finish cooking the eggs when Dudley walked in, rubbing his eyes and scratching himself before sitting in a sagging kitchen chair.

That poor chair.

"Ah Dudley my boy!" Vernon greeted cheerfully while Aunt Petunia ran over to kiss her 'ickle lil' Duddykins'.

Harry suppressed the urge to groan and roll his eyes as he walked over with the hot frying pan and spatula, placing a hefty amount of food onto Dudley's plate. Not that he needed any. When he turned to walk away Harry felt his left foot catch on something thick and meaty, causing him to promptly trip. Making a noise in surprise he dropped the pan to catch his fall but unfortunately, his hand landed on the still steaming hot frying pan.

Yelling out in pain he took his now burnt hand off as quickly as possible, cradling it with his other with slight tears in his eyes. All the while Harry was acutely aware of the howling laughter from who he could only assume was the portly boy at the table. Looking up he spotted a nearly choking Dudley as he spewed half-chewed eggs from his mouth while slapping a hand on the table. If only looks could kill, then the pig of a boy would be dead four times over.

Uncle Vernon lowered his paper then, an ugly sneer on his mustached face. "Watch where you're going boy, you could of hurt us all!"

Aunt Petunia placed a boney hand on Vernon's shoulder while speaking in a clipped and demeaning tone. "Well Vernon, who would you rather it be? Him or _us?"_

Harry's glare shifted to the two adults present as soon as their backs were turned. If only he could do magic outside of school, then he would show those three that he wasn't someone to be pushed over. Standing, he picked up the pan with his uninjured hand and placed it in the sink. Seeing as there was no plate set out for him, Harry dismissed himself and ran up the stairs and back to his room.

Once he closed the door Harry got on the floor to reach under his bed, pulling out a white box with a red cross over the top. Opening the it up he pulled out a small roll of gauze and a cooling gel that soothes burns. Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It has gotten to the point that Harry had gotten pretty good at small acts of first-aid. After fixing up his hand and wrapping the white gauze softly around it Harry pushed the kit back into its hiding place.

When Harry stood he caught sight of what was laying on his bed, the same thing he was looking since four this morning before he had run downstairs. It was his scrapbook, opened to the page where he, Draco, and Hermione were all displayed in the moving picture with smiling faces. It brought a tiny pang to his heart as he realized that he had only received one letter from each of his friends this summer. He would have sent them something but Uncle Vernon had taken a strong disliking to his owl, locking her up tightly. He was always constantly yelling at him to keep her silent but he couldn't help it, she was bored.

Suddenly thinking of his friends Harry walked over to his small desk that he had in the room, nearly the only luxury he had, before opening the small drawer at the top. Once opened, it revealed that the drawer was completely empty besides the three pieces of parchment that were folded and stacked neatly. Harry picked all three of them up and walked back over to his bed. Settling back down against the headboard he opened the first one, from Hermione, and re-read it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope the beginning of summer hasn't bored you yet. Its rather strange being back home and not reminding you if you've done your homework. Merlin it's only been a few weeks but I already miss you and Draco loads! _

_Speaking of Draco have you heard anything from him? I had sent him an owl before and didn't get a reply and I'm starting to get slightly worried. You see, since you left to find your family it was just Draco and I left. He suddenly seemed rather hesitant to go home but then quickly rushed off without even saying goodbye. Maybe it's nothing but I do want to hear back from the both of you and to hear about your summer so far!_

_Don't forget to study for the new term and stay safe!_

_-Hermione'_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the last sentence, something that happened the first time he read it as well. She was always one about studying, even in the summer. Though it did worry him when he had first read the letter for he had not received word on the young blonde either. Shaking his head he reached over and grabbed the second letter.

'_Potter,_

_Hope your not getting into anything. I'm spending my summer with family in Italy and it's truly quite boring without you three to entertain me. I was wondering if maybe this summer (or next) you, Malfoy, and Hermione could come and visit for a few days before school._

_Send a reply at your earliest convenience._

_-Blaise Z._

_P.S. Have you heard from Draco? I can't get a hold of him and neither can Hermione._

Harry would have loved to get out of this terrible place and visit Italy but there was no way he would be able to get the money. Sure he had galleons from his family vault but that wouldn't help him get there considering he didn't know where he was going. He had to laugh though at the 'business like' persona Zabini had displayed in his letter. Yet again at the mention of the missing blonde it sent Harry's mind reeling. What had supposedly happened to him to not reply to anyone before hand?

Reaching over Harry grabbed the third letter, thumbing it slightly. He knew who this one was from as it was the only word from him to anyone. This letter had come to him just a week ago and he had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out what it meant. Taking a breath Harry opened it, revealing the slanted scrawl in ink as black as night.

'_Don't go to Hogwarts this year. It's for your own good. _

_-DM'_

* * *

"Get up."

He didn't move.

Its not that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't. His muscles felt like jelly and they convulsed and shivered from his position on the cold marble floor. He seemed to be laying in a small pool of something slick and red with a coppery-like smell.

He was cold.

_So very cold._

"I said get up!" He felt a boot to his ribs, the force causing him to roll a few times but he didn't dare cry out. He knew if he made any noise it would just make it worse. That couldn't happen, not when he was finally becoming numb.

It was times like these he wished he were back at school with his friends, that way he didn't have to deal with this. Then again, school had made him soft. He had forgotten how pain felt and now it hurt twice as much, permeating throughout his whole being from the crown of his head to the very tips of his toes.

He remembered just last year, and the years before that, when the pain was his one and only true companion. It reminded him he was alive. He wasn't afraid of the man in the room with him though. No, he _loathed_ the man. He hated him with every fiber of his being but it wasn't like he could escape. He had already tried several times before. So he just continued to keep a cool face on the outside, his sizziling anger underneath the surface the only thing keeping him from being afraid in public and cracking.

Yet slowly, with the meeting of his friends those small cracks seemed to have been healing. He no longer had to deal with people that were most likely paid to play with him like when he was small. When Harry had offered to become a Slytherin just for him, he had been confused. He had never known sacrifice such as this and getting to know those two, hell even Blaise, had led him to go soft. There was no doubt to the boy that even the man above him knew this as well when stricking him.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes while taking a shuddering breath. It hurt to even breathe as the air intake made his whole body convulse in small spasms, his lungs pressed painfully against his undoubtedly cracked ribs. When the boy didn't move he heard the man above him growl in almost a feral manner, making his already sore muscles worse while tensing in anticipation for the next stike. Suddenly, he heard movement followed by the sound of footsteps and the thump of a cane hitting the floor as they got more and more faint. When the door to the room opened and shut he finally released his breath.

The threat was gone for now.

The boy didn't move though. He stayed still, waiting to regain strength enough to push himself up. He didn't know how long he had laid there. Seconds, minutes, hours he really didn't know. His mind was just a blanket of warm white fuzz. He knew this would happen, he expected it when sending the letter, but he couldn't just sit there. He needed to warn Potter.

He _had_ to.

The door opened again, filling the dark and depressing room with a sliver of bright light that just reached the boy as it illuminated his pale broken figure on the ground. The boy's breath hitched painfully in his throat. Was he back? He couldn't be back yet. Not now, he hadn't steeled himself yet. The boy could see a sort of shadow in his peripheal visioni as it moved closer and as it did his body relaxed at the sound of the bare feet slapping lightly against the floor. He knew who it was now, he was safe.

The small house-elf didn't make a sound as he spotted the bloodied boy on the floor. He was, sadly, rather used to the sight. Silently he reached him, a small rag and water basin in his hands. He didn't have to crouch as he dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out, dabbing the bloodied wound on the boy's pale bare back. Oh the horrors that cane could do.

The work was silent, the only sound being the rag in the water as it was slowly tinged pink. Suddenly the small elf froze as a pale shaky hand reached out, grasping the tiny arm weakly.

"Dob…by…" The young boy rasped with half lidded eyes. His nearly blinding blonde hair was plastered to his face with sweat and grime but there was still a small twinkle in his silvery-grey gaze. It always had amazed the house-elf that no matter what had happed to him, he still remained strong...but everyone had a breaking point somewhere. The house-elf could only hope he would never have to see the day.

"Y-yes? What can Dobby do for young master?" The little brown elf squeaked slightly. The corners of the boy's mouth lifted some in amusement at the creatures embarrassment before turning serious again.

"I need you to…sto-p Ha…rry." He croaked. "He can't…go to school. There's a…plan to kill…him."

"B-but what if Harry Potter does not listens to Dobby?" The elf stuttered in his high-pitched voice. The boy already knew that Harry wouldn't have taken his warning and that he would still go to school. Hell, he knew that even with Dobby's prompting he would still go, but if he did he still needed to know what dangers laid ahead.

"Then apparate…him to some..one safe. Till he can g-g-et to school." He fell into a fit of coughing then, the action murder on his ribs.

"Young Master!" Dobby fretted. He leaned over the boy and tried to lift him slightly from the floor. It was quite the task for one so small and fragile but he eventually got the boy to sit up so his coughing wasn't slamming his chest to the ground and furthering damage. It was then that Dobby could see the red splattering on his pale hand.

After what felt like an eternity the boy's coughing turned into wheezing before deep shuddering breaths as the boy had finally passed out. The boy's ability to stay awake that long both amazed and terrified the little house-elf as he then apparated with a small 'pop'. Suddenly the two appeared in a darkly decorated room where the elf laid him down on his bed gently, pulling the emerald silk sheets up to the blonde's chin.

"Dobby promises young Master that he _will_ helps Harry Potter be safe."

* * *

"Hermione!"

Said girl groaned at the sound of her name, she was just getting to the good part! Closing her book with a huff Hermione left her position on the window seat in the attic to go and lower the small hatch, release the creaky ladder. Once her bare feet made contact with the cool wood floor the bushy haired young girl turned and made her way into the immaculately clean kitchen that was colored in deep blues and white.

"You have a letter on the table." Laura Granger stated plainly, not even bothering to turn and acknowledge her presence. Hermione just ignored the attitude and walked over to the clothed dining table, already spying the sealed letter sitting there. Reaching out she grabbed the letter happily. She would finally receive her book list for the year!

Yet before Hermione could even break the wax seal, the letter was suddenly plucked cleanly from her hand. With a small sound of surpise and protest she made a move to for it but stopped upon looking who now held the envelope in their possesion. The letter was now in the hands of one frowning Richard Granger as he eyed the envelope carefully with a steaming cup of coffee in his other hand. With a small sigh he walked over to the metal trash can and opened it with his foot, promptly dropping the letter in with a small plop. Hermione gaped at the action and nearly whined.

"I thought we told you that you weren't going to some 'magic school'. You have a perfectly good education at Roving."

'_Roving?' _Suddenly it dawned on Hermione. She had forgotten that she had previously lied last year and told her parents that she was to attend a prestigious, and made up, rural boarding school by the name of _'Roving Academy for the Extraordinarily Gifted_'.

And by extraordinarily gifted, they meant in the magical sense.

Biting her lip, Hermione fought back the will to retort. Where was McGonagall when you needed her? She was the one who had come up with the name for the dumb made up school. Hermione refrained from pouting as she plopped heavily into her seat and waited paitiently at the dining table for breakfast to finish, making as little noise as possible. As soon as her 'parents' weren't looking she stood up and reached into the trash can, suppressing a grimace as her hands brushed against eggshells and wet coffee grinds. Quickly retrieving the 'now-covered-in-leftover-egg-whites' letter she rushed back toward the attic and surried up the ladder.

The attic truly was her sanctuary. It would be her room if she had the choice, but sadly, she didn't. It was decently sized and wasn't cluttered with boxes like normal attics as there weren't many in the first place. The boxes that were there were neatly stacked in a back corner. There wasn't a trace of cobwebs and even Hermione's tempermental cat, Crookshanks, enjoyed the area.

She plopped back down on the window seat and made herself comfortable. The light seeping in giving the whole attic a soft homely glow as it was an unusually moderate temperture for this time of summer. Settling in she brushed off a stray coffee grind before eying the emblem imprinted into the wax seal before finally breaking it. Pulling out the papers, Hermione paused as a small object had fallen out from in between the pieces of parchment with a small thud. Curious she bent down and picked up the object and examined it.

In between her fingers was a beautiful hairpin. The pin had a medium sized sprig of pear blossoms being the only thing decorating it. The petals were all made of what looked like sparkling diamonds while the leaves were created by small glittering emeralds. Ther was no doubt that the pin was not only the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen but also the most expensive she had ever laid eyes on. The pin was far too extravagant for Hermione's tastes but she felt captivated by the small item. She wondered how, and why, it was even in her letter.

Placing the hairpin down on to the window seat she grabbed the envelope, shuffling through her book list and welcome back letter while scanning each carefully. There didn't seem to be anything different in her mail besides the standard greeting and a small note on how to get to Diagon Alley from Muggle London. With a small huff she sat back down and picked the pin back up, turning it just so to where the jewels caught the mid-day sun.

Just outside a tabby cat sat on a fence not far away from the Granger's home, watching the house carefully. From this position the cat could see a bushy haired girl sitting in the attic window, a small glimmer flashing every so often from her hands. Spotting this, the cat knew it has done its job. Hanging its head slightly the tabby stood from its perch on the white fence.

In a flash, the cat was gone.

* * *

"Upstairs! Go on hurry up!"

Harry shuffled up the slightly creaky steps while resisting the urge to make a snarky remark as Uncle Vernon made his aunt and pig-like cousin repeat the plan one more time before the Masons' arrival. He was dirty and in desperate need of a bath from doing chores all day but he would have to hold out until the guests had left. Apparantly the Masons' were essential for something to do with Vernon's job. Irritated, Harry opened and closed the door.

"Happy birthday to me…" Harry muttered sarcastically under his breath. Just then the dark haired boy looked up then, only to nearly fall against the door again in shock. Standing before him looked to be a small brown elf with green eyes as big as tennis balls and floppy ears. The elf was dressed in what looked like a dirty pillow case and as soon as he caught sight of the boy the creature's posture lifted.

"Harry Potter!" The little thing squeaked excitably and with what almost sounded of relief.

"Uh…yes?" The boy stated eloquently. "I'm sorry I don't want to be rude but…who are you?" Harry was faintly aware of the sound of Dudley opening the door and greeting the guests below.

"Dobby sir! Dobby the house-elf! It is an honor to meet you sir! Dobby has heard great things of you!" The small elf looked positively elated at seeing the small boy but for reasons unknown to him.

"Um, yes…well nice to meet you but now is not exactly the best time to have a _house_-_elf_ in my bedroom." Harry said while taking a step closer. He could faintly hear the chatter going on downstairs followed by fake shrill laughter. Suddenly Dobby's big eyes started to water as he started to cry.

"Dobby is sorry sir! Dobby has upset Harry Potter and must be punished!" The elf started to pull his ear roughly, crying even louder. "Bad Dobby! Bad, bad Dobby!"

"Shh! Dobby quiet! Why are you hitting yourself!?" Harry hissed in a paniced whisper. The last thing he needed was for Uncle Vernon to trudge up the stairs and check on him.

"B-but! Dobby has upset Mister Harry Potter!" He squeaked solemnly as he stopped his punishment for the moment.

The dark haired boy sighed while rubbing his hand over his face slightly. "Look Dobby…why don't you sit down?"

Suddenly the house-elf's crying kicked up again, his large eyes wet but with an underlying emotion of awe. "N-no one has been nice to Dobby! ...Not since young Master…" The elf's sniffling took on a new level of noisy then. "Oh young Master!"

Harry started to panic a bit then. "Shh! Stop crying! S-sit down!" The elf had now taken upon himself to hit his head against the boy's desk harshly, still muttering insults towards himself and word on how he had failed his young master.

"Dobby stop!" Harry hissed while grabbing the elf and pulling him away from the wooden desk. The house-elf protested and held onto the leg tightly while Harry grabbed a hold of him, grappling to stay and continue punishing himself. Finally Dobby released his hold on the desk and Harry stumbled back slightly before sitting the elf down on his bed like a small child.

"Now be _quite_." Harry warned after setting Dobby down. The elf just gave one final sniff but nodded his head anyway. Having that out of the way Harry sighed while running a hand through his unruly black hair. "Now is there any particular _reason_ you're here?"

Dobby's eyes watered again but he didn't cry this time, much to Harry's releif. Instead he nodded his head. "Dobby must warn Harry Potter…He must not go to school this year."

The boy raised an eyebrow before protesting. "Not go to school? I'll go mad if I stay here another minute! I have to go back!"

Dobby stood then, his eyes even wider then before. "He must not go back! Harry Potter is in grave danger!"

"Danger?" Harry asked incredulously. Dobby nodded his head.

"There is a plot against you, sir. Young Master has sent me here to keep Harry Potter away."

"Young Master? You mentioned him before. Who is he?" Suddenly Dobby's small hand flung to his mouth again with a squeak.

"Dobby promised young Master not to say! Bad Dobby!" For the third time the small elf started to make noise as this time he started to bang his head on the nearby wall. Harry groaned as he tried to stop the elf once again. Suddenly all movement seemed to freeze as Harry heard thumping and Uncle Vernon could be heard moving up the stairs.

"Dudley must have forgotten to lock up our cat the little tyke. I'll be just a moment!"

Harry looked at the elf in his arms. "Quick! In the closet!" The boy nearly tossed the elf into the tiny closet and shut the door quickly. At that precise moment the door to Harry's room was harshly flung open. A pink faced balloon with a mustache stood in the doorway.

"What in the devil are you doing?!" Vernon hissed.

"Uh…" Harry's eyes searched the room for anything that he could blame the noise on but finding none just relied on the first thing that came to mind.

"I tripped?" The lie even sounded pitiful to his ears but to Harry's relief Uncle Vernon didn't seem to care.

"Well keep it down! Next time I should just tie you up and place you in the closet! You won't make any noise then!" And almost as quickly as he had barreled in, the meaty man shut the door and plodded down the steps and back to his guests.

With a sigh of relief Harry turned and opened the door to the closet only to have Dobby tumble out onto the floor. "See? That's why I needed you quiet." The boy stated while crouching to help the small elf up.

The elf hung his head. "Dobby is sorry, sir. He just wanted to help Harry Potter like the young Master said."

The boy sighed. "I have to go back. My friends-"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" The elf inquired while lifting his head. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Dobby seemed to become sheepish then as he reached somewhere inside his pillowcase and retrieved a stack of letters. Harry could immediately see the neat scrawl of Hermione's handwriting and even what must have been Zabini and Hagrid's writing.

"You took my letters?" Harry nearly hissed. Dobby started to panic then.

"Dobby just wanted to follow young Master's orders! Dobby thought that if Harry Potter had no friends he would not return!" He squeaked pitifully.

Harry gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted the letters back he had to ask a question first. "Did your _Master _order anything else?"

The elf was about to shake his head when a sudden realization suddenly hit him. "If you refused to listen, Dobby must take you somewhere safe till school starts!"

The anger seemed to seep slightly out of the boy then at the idea of still possibly going to school. "Somewhere safe? Where would that be?"

Dobby seemed too pleased then to even answer the boy's question. "Dobby will be back tomorrow! About eleven! Be ready then, sir!"

Harry opened his mouth, about to retort, when the small elf suddenly disappeared with a small 'pop'. The boy sighed while leaning against the wall, suddenly drained of all energy from the mood-swinging elf. It had definitely been a long day.

Suddenly, there was another sound and the boy looked up just in time to see the letters the house-elf had held earlier appear, landing neatly on the bed in a small bundle.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he woke up the next morning. Not exactly sure what to do he blindly started to pack his trunk as quickly and quietly as he could, as not to wake up the still snoring Dudley in the other room. With all the movement Hedwig seemed to have awoken in her cage. Seeing her master moving about busily the owl gave a hefty hoot in a way of saying 'good morning'.

"Hedwig shh…You have to be quiet or-"

"Keep that bloody bird quiet!" Harry froze for a moment, expecting the pudgey man to burst through the door. After waiting a few seconds the boy relaxed and moved his owl next to his now packed trunk.

True to Dobby's word as soon as the clock struck eleven there was a small 'pop' and there the house-elf stood still in his raggedy pillowcase. He seemed much happier today and Harry absentmindedly wondered if it was because he had received praise from his master. Suddenly upon seeing the new creature in the room Hedwig started to screech and flap in her cage, unsettled with the sight before her.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled from somewhere. "I told you to keep that thing quiet!" Thumping soon followed the command and Harry turned to the small elf.

"We have to go! Now!"

Just then, Harry's door was flung open in a similar manner to the night before. Yet as soon as the boy opened his mouth to speak he felt a small hand grasp his wrist and suddenly Harry disappeared.

* * *

Harry felt his stomach lurch as he landed, threatening to spill its contents before he schooled his entrails back into submission. Whatever just happened, it felt horrendously awful. Harry had felt like he was being squeezed through a tube with almost no air. He had no clue what had just happened as one second he was facing Uncle Vernon's ugly mug and the next he was….well wherever he was.

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he glanced around. The little elf was no where to be found. "Dobby where did you go?" He called out.

He didn't like where this was headed. It appeared he had arrived in a small shop of some sort. It was dark, empty, and filled with cobwebs. As Harry turned in a circle he noticed more and more disturbing things. Shrunken heads lined the walls as well as jars of strange things he had never seen before, nor would he ever want to see again. If this was Dobby's idea of someplace safe Harry was quickly starting to question the little elf's form of sanity.

Suddenly there was another sound as a piece of black cloth was now draped to cover the boy's vision. Going into a panic Harry quickly scrambled to try and remove it which only caused him to tangle himself more and trip, effectively landing him in a face first into a fireplace. After finally regaining his bearings the boy was able to pull the cloth off to reveal it was only his black school cloak, the small silver and green Slytherin emblem glinting in whatever light it could catch in the dank shop. With a sigh the boy stood, grateful at least that no one was there to see his embarassing fall.

After tying the black cloak securly around his neck Harry brushed off the ash and walked out of the creepy shop while glancing around. The problem, he didn't have a clue to where he was. The people walking down the street looked haggard and slightly crazed. There seemed to be a pattern as everyone he could see was wearing black or a form of dark colors. Harry didn't like this place at all and wished he could find a way out…wherever he was. The boy suddenly found himself cursing the small elf for bringing him here.

"Harry?"

* * *

**A/N: **_There you go! It didn't turn out quite as I had hoped but oh well. YAY Dobby! Always loved the little guy. Lots of Harry's time during the summer! I tried to involve more Hermione since the chapter was heavily dominated by the other two but that was all I could push in without revealing to much. _

_And yeah it was kind of dark on Draco's part but as they get older, this fic will probably start getting much darker and filled with emotion. Also I hope the abuse wasn't to much of a suprise or seem weird, I did hint at it kind of heavily but still people manage to miss it among other things._

_I have plans to really tweak this year to my favor. Sometimes I feel like I'm adding more questions then answering...I try my hardest to change everything at least a little so it doesn't match the books and will be mostly my work. I try to follow the books path just to keep me on track but other than that I try and stay original but there are somethings that kind of have to seem the same in order for everything to work._

_Hopefully you guys will enjoy the next chapters as there will be more twists then to! Please Review! It sparks my inspiration!_

_Happy Reading!_


	10. One Thing After Another

"Hagrid?"

The half-giant's silhouette was almost all the boy could see in the dim lighting but from the sound of the gruff voice he had no reason to doubt. Harry was about to rush forward toward the scruffy man when a spindly hand touched his shoulder. While craning his neck back he saw a woman with rotting teeth and long grey hair dressed in black robes.

"Are you lost boy?" She ground out in a gravely tone laced with age.

"No I-"

"Why don't I show you a place for children?" She hummed with a crooked grin. Harry tried to remove the old woman's surprisingly vice like grip when suddenly the boy was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt.

"Alright! Scram will 'e!" The woman hissed before turning and seemingly floating away. Harry was then set back down on the ground to face the twinkling beady eyes of Hogwarts' groundskeeper.

"Thanks…" He murmured slightly while brushing off any remaining soot and dust from the shop.

"What are ye doin' in Knockturn Alle'? Some'ne 'ill think 'ur up to no good!" Hagrid berated while gesturing for Harry to follow him.

"I didn't mean to! It kind of just…happened." He decided to leave the part about Dobby out for now. Suddenly something dawned on him. "Hagrid, what were you doing down there?"

The scruffy man seemed to grunt before responding. "Flesh eatin' worm repellant. Nasty buggers."

The light seemed to intensify then and Harry had to squint his eyes against the sudden change. Now the boy found himself standing in the bustling center of Diagon Alley. School didn't start for another four weeks but already children were running in and out of shops like chickens with their heads cut off. Robes from various houses could be spotted everywhere and a line was seen farther down, spilling out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Harry!" The boy looked over at the sound of his name, spotting a bushy haired familiar face exiting a random shop and coming his way. She had on her school cloak, displaying her house proudly. "Hello Hagrid."

"'Ermione." He nodded.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She turned her head to look at Harry before frowning slightly.

"You glasses are broken again." She stated, ignoring the original question. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her wand. "_Oculous_ _reparo_."

Harry touched his glasses while Hermione returned her want to its rightful pocket. He hadn't even noticed they were broken. "Thanks, I should really learn that one."

Hermione grinned before something glittering caught Harry's attention. "You're wearing the locket." He said, pointing to the small silver locket on a thin chain that Draco had given her for Christmas. She reached up and touched it softly.

"Did you put a picture in it yet?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, slightly sad.

"I will someday… I just have to find the right picture first." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Oh! Come on Harry! I want to show you something!" She said excitedly while grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him away. As an afterthought the two turned and waved.

"Bye Hagrid!"

* * *

"Gilderoy! Mr. Lockhart, over here!"

Camera flashes were everywhere when Harry and Hermione entered the bookstore, nearly blinding the two. The atmosphere was ecstatic with lots of chatter. A blond man in fancy robes stood behind a table stacked with books, blatantly posing for the camera. Many of the girls in the crowd squealed loudly when the man winked, simultaneously trying their best to attack the table with books in their hands.

"Hermione, what are we doing here?" Harry asked as loudly as he could over the chattering crowd. She turned to answer his question but a deep voice suddenly interrupted them, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Harry Potter! Come here my boy!" It was the blonde man gesturing for his attention. The whole crowd seemed to stop as they turned to face the young dark haired boy. He shared a look with Hermione but she just pushed him forward, putting him in unknown territory. Once at the front the man reached out and crushed Harry in a half sort of hug while the cameras for the Daily Prophet went wild.

"Gilderoy Lockhart my boy! I'm sure you've read some of my books!" He stated much to the embarrassment of Harry.

"Actually sir…no, I haven't." He stated with a flush of embarrassment. "You see my friend over there reads a lot so-"

"Let this be documented! As a sign of our friendship, I shall award Harry with my entire book collection! Free of charge of course." He then flashed a supposedly award winning smile, causing some of the girls to flush and giggle. Harry coughed when a whole set of books were shoved to his chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Finally released the boy was thrust forward and back to the crowd.

"Harry!" Hermione gushed as soon as she made her way over to the still embarrassed boy. "Those books would have cost a fortune by themselves! Isn't that great?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle at the thought, ever the book lover.

"Um…sure?" He stated while awkwardly shifting the books in his arms.

"What are you doing here Harry?" The boy wanted to roll his eyes. It was one distraction after another. Turning he was met with the face of a smiling Ron, donning his Gryffindor cloak, and a short girl with matching red hair standing shyly next to him. It wasn't missed on either Hermione or Harry that the redhead was still trying to be the boy's friend. Honestly, if the ginger wasn't rude to his first friends then Harry might have even given him a chance.

Harry just shrugged in response. "I was dragged here. Hermione wanted to show me something." Ron's smile turned to a frown then while shifting his gaze to an equally frowning Hermione, seemingly noticing the other person for the first time, before turning his gaze back to the boy.

"Of course she would drag you; no one would go with her _willingly_." He said with a smirk. He had honestly thought he had won points with Harry on that clever comment. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"I suggest you turn around and walk away Weasley while you still have your dignity intact." Suddenly the three turned their heads at the addition of a new voice. Looking up they spotted a glaring Draco Malfoy as he descended a set of stairs right next to where the three were standing, his cloak tied around his neck as well.

The redhead's face looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. "And what if I don't _Malfoy_." He spit the name like acid.

Draco had finished descending the rest of the steps, finding a place to stand before the four other kids. He crossed his arms and raised a brow, his expression smug. "You would really stay long enough to find out?"

The small girl next to Ron finally seemed to speak up, taking a step toward the blonde. "Leave my brother alone."

Draco turned his head toward the small Weasley girl, opening his mouth to speak before a silver snakes head sat itself on the blonde's shoulder. Hermione watched as the young Malfoy winced before narrowing his eyes in anger and then finally reeling in his expressions to cool submission, all the while his knuckles white as he clenched his fists.

"Draco…" The voice said, its voice held a deep vibrato but gave the others standing before the blonde goose bumps as it seemingly slithered coldly to your ears. The four standing followed the line of the cane to stare in the face an older looking blonde with sharp aristocratic features and steel grey eyes.

"Father." Draco greeted curtly. The cane was removed from the boy's shoulder but was then replaced with a long pale hand.

"Care to introduce me to your…friends?" He had a drawling voice that reminded Harry of his prejudice potions professor.

The young blonde shifted his gaze to Hermione, who was the furthest to his left, for the introductions. She was amazed to see how his normally bright expressive silver eyes seemed dull and slightly dead. They had turned cold and unfeeling in a matter of seconds.

"This is Hermione and the dark haired one is Harry Potter." Draco said in a flat monotone. He didn't bother to introduce Ron and frankly, the ginger didn't stop him. There was something eerie about the pale man in black before him.

"Ron, Ginny! Oh, there you two are." Another man seemed to join the growing group then. He had red hair with blue eyes, a pointy hat sitting atop his head. It was easy to see he was the Weasley patriarch of the clan. He suddenly seemed to take note of the group his children were standing with, particularly the tall blonde man.

"Lucius…" The ginger breathed out quietly following with a nod of his head in greeting.

The older Malfoy just raised his chin higher. "Arthur…"

It was awkward now. The children just stood as they observed the small staring match between the two males. It could of almost been seen as something you would see in nature, two head of a house trying to beat the other one and claim its territory.

"It seems you are still the same Arthur. Still working for the Ministry are you?" Lucius drawled.

A muscle in the ginger man's jaw twitched. "Yes, whatever puts food on the table at the end of the day." He replied in an off-hand manner as to appear casual.

The older Malfoy seemed to raise an eyebrow before turning to the small ginger girl and lifting a tattered book from her little pewter cauldron. "If your goal is to earn enough money to buy tatty books, then I would say you achieved it."

Arthur glared at the other man. "Now see here Lucius, this isn't school anymore! We have no reason to behave like children-"

"I have no intention of behaving as such." The blonde countered with a sharp shift in his gaze. Hermione sucked in a breath. Even though the look wasn't directed at her she could still feel its intensity.

"Let's leave being children to the children shall we? Come Draco." With that the older man replaced the ratty looking book and turned to leave. The younger blonde glanced back toward his father before looking at his friends and leaning closer.

"I'll see you guys later." He whispered before adding with a smirk. "By the way, the necklace looks nice on you Hermione."

Draco didn't even look long enough to see said girl's face flush red before sharing brief eye contact with Ron and then finally following his father out the door.

* * *

"Oh drat!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed while they were browsing through Quality Quidditch Supplies, something that Harry had insisted on. Hearing her exclamation, the dark haired boy looked at his companion who was sporting a rather frustrated look. "I forgot to ask Draco why he hadn't responded to my owls…In fact, you haven't either Harry."

The boy felt his face burn slightly in shame at the accusation. "I couldn't really…My uncle insisted on locking Hedwig away."

"Oh how awful!" She exclaimed, sympathy coloring her voice. Hermione would have felt terrible if Crookshanks was locked away from her, no matter how temperamental the half-kneazle could be. "You have her with you now right?"

Harry was about to open his mouth when a sudden realization hit him. He didn't have his trunk…or Hedwig. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Hermione's eyes widened.

"You didn't leave her there did you?" She asked slowly, hoping it wasn't true.

"I-I…don't know." He was sure now; he hadn't grabbed his things before Dobby had abruptly transported him. He hoped his owl was alright. There was no way he would ever forgive himself if he let his only friend at home be subject to Uncle Vernon's anger.

He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look at Hermione. "I'm sure she's safe Harry. Maybe she'll appear at Hogwarts or something." All the boy could do was nod his head while they exited the store.

"Are your parents here with you Hermione?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. They had gotten most of what they needed for the moment, now they were just mindlessly walking.

"No." She said rather plainly. "I left the house."

Harry stopped walking. "You _left_." He asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded while still walking ahead. The boy quickly jogged to catch up then, snapping out of his stupor. Sure he had no room to judge, he had done something similar but that didn't mean it didn't shock him hearing the words come from his 'responsible' friend's mouth.

"How did you get here then? And where are you staying?" Harry knew these were questions he should be asking himself but if he heard the answers from the girl beside him maybe it would help his dilemma.

"The Leaky Cauldron." She said while gazing in the window of a shop. "I convinced Tom, the landlord, to let me stay in a room upstairs till school starts despite my age."

"Why did you leave home then?" Harry added quickly. This caused Hermione to finally stop walking. She paused before turning around.

"They almost didn't let me go back to Hogwarts. They think I'm at some prestigious Muggle boarding school." She stated with a clipped tone. She obviously didn't like talking about it.

Seeing this, Harry changed the subject. "Do you think Tom will let me stay to? I didn't necessarily leave home on good terms…"

The subject change must have been a good move for Hermione suddenly smiled. "Of course! Come on, I'll help you book a room."

* * *

"Tom!"

"Oh yes! You two are finally here!" A woman who was clearing the table said with a smile as she watched the two enter the pub. She was middle aged and had a simple dress and slightly dirty apron on; her brown hair was tied in a bun with a few strands falling out as well as crooked teeth.

"Oh, Greta this is my friend Harry." Hermione greeted quickly. "Do you know where Tom is? I was wondering if you had a room avail-"

"Already set up deary." Greta interrupted while placing a rag on the large table to wipe off. "Upstairs in Room 12."

Slightly stunned the two said their thanks before running up the stairs and locating the room. Once there Harry looked at the door and reached for the brass knob and twisted, finding the door already unlocked. Pushing open the door, Harry's eyes immediately flew to the bed.

"Hedwig!" He hollered while racing forward. Said owl hooted at the sight of her master from her place in the cage atop the boy's trunk. Once reaching her Harry unlocked the cage and opened the door. The snowy owl quickly exited the metal contraption and circled the room, happy to stretch her wings again.

"That's great that you stuff is here Harry." Hermione said while watching the happy owl. "I was wondering how Greta knew you were coming."

"How long have you been here exactly Hermione." The boy asked, taking his eyes off his owl for a moment.

"A week I presume." She stated while giving his room a once over, "Looks almost identical to my room."

It was a nice room, something you didn't really expect from a pub. The bed was rather large and looked comfortable with the mustard yellow covering and wooden posts. The rest of the room was littered with high polished oak furniture. Despite the warm summer air there was even a fire burning dimly in the fireplace and windows supplying adequate lighting.

"I'll leave you to unpack then." Spoke Hermione as she headed to the open door. "And don't forget to study!"

* * *

The next few weeks before school passed in nothing short of a blur for Harry. Following the walk around in Diagon Alley, the two Hogwarts students didn't really have much contact aside from meals. Hermione was to busy studying and was often disappearing to Flourish and Blotts or with a book holed up in her room. Since he didn't have anything better to do, Harry had taken it upon himself to finally send out some letters.

In the following weeks the boy had kept busy replying to both Hagrid and Blaise with mindless chatter. Yet what still worried the boy the most was Draco. Despite seeing the blonde in the bookstore the letters from him were far and in-between, each one only a few sentences long and saying nearly nothing. When Harry asked Hermione if she had sent any letters she had replied that she was receiving the same treatment from the young Malfoy heir.

Blaise again had offered for the two to stay at his manor for the remainder of the summer but Harry felt the need to decline for now. He didn't want to feel like a burden on the Italian boy and intrude on his house, but had promised to stay during the holidays to stop his badgering. With the endless days finally behind them it was now the day of September 1st as Harry and Hermione stood with the barista by a slightly dirty unlit fireplace.

"Now, take this powder and throw it on the ground and say where you want to go _clearly_." Spoke Greta, a stern mother-like look adorning her slightly weathered face. It seemed rather out of place with the woman's laugh lines and crows feet.

"There should be a fireplace at Kings' Cross connected to this one. Once you arrive you can navigate from there, understand?" The two nodded and Hermione stepped into the fireplace first with her bags set at her feet, a handful of green powder clutched in her small fist.

"Kings' Cross Station!" She announced with crisp emphasis on the constants while dropping the powder simultaneously. Hermione erupted in a bright emerald flame similar to the fire in the Slytherin common room for a brief second. When the fire finally died, she was gone.

The barista smiled and nodded approvingly before turning her head toward Harry. "Alright! In you go!"

Harry's feet felt heavy as he was suddenly pushed into the sooty fireplace while dragging his trunk. The nerves were suddenly setting in from the unfamiliar travel method. Greta seemed to notice this and with a small click of her tongue and a roll of her eyes she grabbed some Floo Powder. The boy's eyes widened and the woman smiled kindly before tossing the powder at Harry's shoes.

"Kings' Cross Station!"

The flame went up, and Harry was gone.

* * *

"All aboard!"

The crowd was just as thick as the year before when Harry was flung from the fireplace a few paces away from the train. The boy stumbled out from where he appeared, running straight into a group of people from the lack of balance. He said a quick apology before his attention was diverted at the sound of his name.

"Harry! Come on or we'll be late!" The mentioned boy turned his head to spy a bushy haired girl and a dark skinned boy standing casually next to her. With another quick apology Harry grabbed his trunk and ran over to the two.

"Well if it isn't Potter." Blaise said, smirking in a teasing manner. Harry grinned and shook the boy's hand in greeting. "It's been a while hasn't it? Come on, let's find a compartment before they're all taken up."

The three battled their way through the pulsing crowd and steam before finally being able to enter a car closest to them. After a few minutes of peeking through windows and pushing past other students, Hermione stopped. With a wave of her hand she called out and finally caught their attention.

"Over here you two, I found Draco." True to her word through the window you could spy the blonde looking through the window.

Without a second thought Hermione pulled open the door, catching the blonde's attention as he turned his head. The girl frowned when she caught sight of the small bags under his eyes. Though his appearance was impeccable, with his slicked back hair, his face looked a little paler than normal. Choosing to ignore it, she moved when the other two boys pushed past her. Draco grinned a bit at the entering trio as they put their bags away and sat down, Blaise and Harry on one side while Hermione took a place beside the blonde.

"It's about time you three got here." Draco drawled while leaning back in his seat in a picture of ease.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's not like you exactly sent a letter to inform us where to meet." While it was easy to tell the Italian was joking the grin still slipped from Draco's mouth as he shifted in his seat a bit.

"About that I'm-" A hand shot up, interrupting him.

"It's fine. What's done is done but I expect letters next summer." Hermione chasted with a stern look, yet the twinkle in her eye gave her away. She was only giving him a hard time.

Draco seemed relieved at this and nodded his head. At that moment the train whistle blared followed by the lurching motion of the train squealing forward. It was a few moments more before the silence was finally broken.

"So what else did you three do for the summer?" Blaise asked, assuming a casual pose that nearly mirrored Draco's earlier one.

Hermione seemed to perk up at this. "About that! I received something strange-"

"Quibbler?"

The quartet's head's all snapped to the doorway of the compartment. Before them stood a girl with bright blonde hair, rivaling Draco's, blue eyes and an armful of magazine like books. Her head was tilted curiously as she held one out to the four of them, large silver dangling earrings in the shape of an eye visible. They hadn't even heard her open the door.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked dumbly while blinking.

"Quibbler?" She asked again while gesturing to the magazine in her hands. She wasn't wearing a house robe yet so she must have been an upcoming first year. "There's an interesting article about Thestrals this month. It's on page four."

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Blaise said, staring at the girl incredulously. It wasn't everyday you had such a strange girl just enter your compartment.

The girl didn't seem fazed by the question and instead planted herself beside Harry, speaking in a wistful lilt like tone. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Draco snorted, muttering under his breath. "Loony is more like it." Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage. "Ow!"

Harry seemed to shift uncomfortably a bit but decided to make idle conversation to make the situation less awkward. "What are Thestrals?"

Luna seemed to beam at the question and flipped a few pages in the small tabloid. Finding the desired page she held it out for everyone to see, a finger placed on a particular section.

"This is a Thestral." It was just a picture of a clearing on what looked like a cloudy day, a few trees standing proudly in the background.

Draco almost snorted again. "See? She is loony, there's nothing there."

The blonde girl didn't seem to be bothered with the boy's rude comment and instead rebutted in her airy voice. "I heard Thestrals pull the carriages full of students all the way to the school. They only appear to those who have seen death, though they are terribly camera shy."

The four seemed to share a look but shrugged. Suddenly she spoke again. "That's a beautiful hairpin. Pear blossoms I presume? They stand for health and hope you know."

The three boys looked up at Hermione then, wondering how Luna could have spotted something before they did. The bushy haired girl's face flushed a bit at the sudden change in attention and bit her lip. Sighing she opened her left hand to reveal the beautiful hair pin comprised of precious gems.

"I was just about to show this to you three before Luna walked in. I got it with my Hogwarts letter." She said while turning the pin slightly to catch the light entering the compartment from the window.

"That's peculiar." Luna said while suddenly standing. She walked out of the compartment then without another word. The group stared after her for a moment in silence, bewildered by the sudden departure, the only thing breaking the stupor being Draco.

"That girl is a nutter."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you have it! Yay for summer vacation now I can finally type a bit more freely without having to juggle school. Sorry it took a bit longer than usual and that its a bit shorter than normal. I really hate filler like chapters but it sort of had to be done. Sorry that these two past chapters haven't really given you much but they do include a few important plot points that will be further developed soon._

_Yay Luna! I really wanted to include her in this chapter through whatever means I could. Ginny was introduced in her first year at Hogwarts so why not Luna? I hope I captured her voice okay, I have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time keeping her in character but I just love her so much! And considering all the people who voted for Luna. _

_Yes this chapter was quite like the movie in the begining, though I hate to say it. Lots of Harry to, sorry for the lack of Draco and Hermione. I may add Harry and Luna to the character list and the summery a bit as well if it dosen't mess anything up. These next few chapters will hopefully make up for this one. I have a few changes and surprises coming that may answer a few of your questions soon! Please let me know what you think! I love to hear opinions/comments/critiques! Other wise..._

_Happy Reading!_


	11. Thestrals, Gilderoy, and Year Two Start

"_Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"_

It was nearly just the same as last year, hectic and over crowded. The mob of chatting students all exited the train, shoving each other to get off first and make their way through the mass. Hagrid's bellow was clearly heard above all the other noise, the gruff voice just as gravely as the trio remembered. Young children, all wearing blank robes, seemed both scared and awestruck once they caught the sight of the tall half-giant. Harry even nearly walked over toward the other younger crowd if it wasn't for Draco grabbing his arm and directing him with the elder students. He had nearly forgotten he wasn't a first year any more.

After a few moments of walking the four had come across the wooden carriages. Lines of students stood, each preparing to enter the nearest available wooden cart. The resident group of four was just about to follow the crowd when Harry suddenly stopped.

"What the…?" Seeing the glasses wearing boy frozen the others pause and looked back at him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in slight concern. Shaking his head slightly the boy just lifted a finger and pointed before him, the others following his gaze.

"What is that?" The girl breathed in disbelief. Before them stood what appeared to be a larger than average sized horse, its body nearly skeletal. Wings sat upon its back, bigger than an adult's arm-span and appearing to be made of leather. The face was long and reptile like, the eyes wide and a ghostly white color.

"What? What is what?" Blaise asked, turning his head every which way.

"You mean you don't see it?" Harry asked, his initial shock wearing off. "That…that…whatever it is, is right in front of us!"

Blaise shook his head in confusion and Hermione tugged on Harry's robe and pointed. "Look, they're all pulling the carriages. There are hundreds of them." And right she was for when the boy looked all he could spy were those strange horse-like creatures, some already on their way down a well beaten path toward the school.

"Well I think you two are bloody bonkers because I can't see anything." Blaise began, placing his hands on his hips in a slightly put out manner. "How about you Malfoy?"

The blonde didn't answer immediately but his face was a little paler than normal. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his expression subtly on edge. They knew he could see them, despite the lack of response.

"These must be the Thestrals Luna was talking about on the train." Hermione said casually. "But didn't she mention that they only appear to those who have seen death? I don't recall watching something so horrible."

"Me either…" The dark haired boy replied. Blaise was still utterly confused on the matter while Draco stayed silent yet his face told differently. His expression shifted slightly, nearly unnoticeable to those who didn't know him but Hermione had caught it. She narrowed her gaze at him but decided to leave it alone for now.

Suddenly Harry felt a rather warm sensation in his robe pocket, right where his wand was kept. Lifting the material a bit he reached inside, retrieving the item. When he pulled it out he was surprised to find the wood pleasingly warm to the touch, making his nerves tingle. It wasn't to hot but a gentle warmth that seemed to spread throughout his body the longer he held the wood starting from where the wand was held.

"My wand…it's warm." Hermione reached inside her robe then and pulled out hers and was surprised to find that hers was warm to the touch as well. The two turned to Draco expectantly considering he was the only other one that could see the creature.

The young Malfoy's expression didn't change but his hand gripped his wand tightly, somehow already being in his grasp. He didn't say anything but walked forward to one of the few only available carriages left. Most of the others had already left, a few straggling students the only ones left behind. Not knowing what else to think the others just followed behind their strangely silent friend slowly.

As he walked closer Draco noticed the warmth radiating form his wand increase steadily. He was just a few inches away now and the gentle warmth had irrupted into a searing heat. As soon as he was just a few inches away the heat flared causing the blonde to drop his wand and yelp in pain as if he had just touched a hot stove, and he very well may have. When he glanced down his wand was glowing and pulsing red like heated metal, searing the grass and causing a small wisp of smoke to rise.

Noticing their friend's reaction the other three rushed forward to help only for Harry and Hermione to copy Malfoy's actions and drop their wands from the burn. Hermione felt tears prickle the edge of her vision from the pain as she lifted her hand up to inspect the damage. The skin of her palm was red and raw, blisters already forming on her small hand from a third-degree burn.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco hissed while cradling his injured hand, the first words said since the train. "It was like touching a bloody hot iron!" Raising an eyebrow Blaise glanced down at the wands. Shrugging his shoulders he reached down and gathered the three wands in his hand, finding all of them cool to the touch.

"Blaise what are you doing? Those must be on fire!" Hermione scolded while blowing on her burning hand.

The young Zabini looked at her before glancing down at the wood in his hands. "They feel alright to me. Are you sure you three aren't the crazy ones? Because that Lovegood girl was making a lot more sense then you three are."

"I just don't get it." Hermione stated while finally climbing up into the carriage. It was the only one left now as the Thestral pawed at the ground in impatience. She trusted Blaise to handle their wands considering he didn't feel the burn. "Why did our wands burn us? How can we see these things when we haven't even seen death?" Harry and Zabini just shrugged as they followed the girl into the wooden carriage as it began the trek toward the castle. Draco had gone back to not speaking, a matter that was quickly getting on Hermione's nerves.

"What about you Draco?" She started, hoping to get the boy to speak. When he looked up at her she continued with her question. "I highly doubt it, but have you seen death?" There was something that flashed in the blonde's eyes for a moment but before the girl could speculate further he had already turned his head. It was another moment or two before he finally spoke.

"No…No I haven't." His voice was hollow and small, a contrast to how it normally was, and it was easy to detect that he didn't even believe his own words. His expression was guarded, most likely a result from a pureblood upbringing, and this just made the girl frown even more.

Hermione opened her mouth, questions at the ready, when the carriage hit a rather large dip. Since her back was facing the path the girl squeaked and was flung forward and, embarrassingly enough, right into the brooding blonde's lap. The boy's Quidditch reflexes kicked in then, easily catching her as her bushy hair tickled his chin. Hermione's cheeks heated up tremendously and she spared a glance at the boy holding her gently by her arms. He seemed dumfounded and blinked twice before a strangled chuckle escaped. After a moment or two he started to laugh heartily and after a moment the other two boys joined in.

This just caused her cheeks to turn another interesting shade of red but she couldn't help the small smile that over took her face as she looked at the laughing boy before her. His straight white teeth were perfectly on display, tears at the corner of his pale lashes. The tense atmosphere around him was suddenly gone and he had lost the serious expression, something she was grateful for. She let a small giggle bubble forth before she moved and righted herself.

Because all the embarrassment in the world is worth moments like this.

* * *

"Welcome students, both new and old, to another glorious year here at Hogwarts!" The hall was utterly silent as they listened to their headmaster give the beginning of the year speech. Each student- particularly one red headed second year- was dying to finally dig into the food that would soon appear.

The sorting had already taken place and some students didn't really come as a surprise. In some cases it was easy to tell which first year was a pureblood and belonged in Slytherin compared to a few nervous students who were put into Hufflepuff. The Weasley girl unsurprisingly made it into Gryffindor like her many brothers before her but what really came as a shock to the trio was Loony -ahem- Luna Lovegood as the hat had placed her in Ravenclaw.

"How Loony ever made it there I'll never know." Draco had mumbled before receiving a swift elbow to the ribs from one bushy haired know-it-all.

"I trust that this year will be pleasantly challenging and filled with learning." Dumbledore continued in a breathy rasp that could only come with age. His speech was nearing the end when the twinkle in his blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses suddenly grew. "I also trust that you all will be pleased to know that sometime this first term a very well known guest speaker shall pop in to a few of your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

Excited whispers broke out across the hall then, all wondering what great wizard Dumbledore could possibly have asked to visit the school. If you were looking toward the teachers table you could spy Professor Romaldi's smile slip slightly from her face. Apparently she had not been informed of this 'guest speaker' interrupting her classes.

"As it stands, I hope you all have a wonderful year! Let the feast begin!" With the ending of that sentence Dumbledore snapped his fingers, food instantly appearing on everyone's plate. Chatter began to go to flood the hall in a buzz, particularly from the awestruck first years.

"I wonder who that guest speaker is going to be." Hermione began while scooping some mashed potatoes on to her plate.

"I bet he's nothing but a tosser." Draco snorted while his finger traced the rim of his goblet.

"Was it just me or did Professor Romaldi's eybrow twitch at the mention of a guest speaker?" Harry asked while still looking at the teacher's table.

Blaise grinned. "Who knew the happy DADA professor could get irritated?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys. "Does she look a little haggard to you? Normally she's more composed than this."

Draco shrugged. "Who knows maybe she's dreading all the new first years coming in."

"Malfoy…we were first years last year." Harry said, pointing his fork at the blonde. Blaise smirked and Hermione pressed her lips in a thin line.

"Are you sure she's not okay?" She pressed. "She just seems…stressed."

"Hermione just let it go; I'm sure its nothing." Harry added. The girl just sighed but relented anyway.

"Let's just go back to the dorms now. I'm sure we'll have to help the first years before the ghosts get them."

* * *

It was breakfast the next morning and the hall was steadily filling with yawning sleepy students. Some still seemed to be struggling to come out of their summer haze. This stupor though seemed to exclude one certain know-it-all as she came strutting into Great Hall, a smile on her face and the ever present books in her arms. She sat with a flourish, the thump of her books on the table waking up her dazed companions already waiting for her.

"Merlin Hermione," Harry grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "You could have warned us when you're going to slam your books down." The girl just grinned as she grabbed a piece of toast. Blaise and Draco actually seemed awake and mildly amused at the raven haired boy's annoyance. While glancing over at the Gryffindor table Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"Does that boy ever stop shoveling food?" She asked while watching in slight disgust as a familiar redhead inhaled his food.

"Does he even chew?" Blaise asked but in a slight sense of awe. "I would have choked on a chicken wing by now."

Draco shrugged. "He's a Weasley, they are a whole other breed of flee-ridden animals."

"Your father doesn't seem to take well with the Weasleys either Malfoy." Harry stated while placing eggs onto his previously empty plate.

Draco's eyes seemed to go vacant for a moment before the silver seemed to turn to molten mercury. "It's a long family feud. I don't even remember when it started. I was just raised to hate them."

Blaise seemed to sense the animosity starting to build in the blonde and decided to change the subject. "You seem to have an admirer Harry." He stated with amusement and gesturing to back to the Gryffindor table.

Harry flushed a bit before looking behind him, only for the girl looking at him to turn red and turn her head away. "Isn't that the girl from Flourish and Blotts?" He asked when he turned back around, his eyebrow raised.

Hermione peeked around Harry's shoulder. "It appears so." The girl suddenly smirked a bit, a habit she seemed to have adopted from Malfoy. "She definitely fancies you Harry, she can't keep her eyes away."

The boy just rolled his eyes and started to stab at his eggs with his fork. "I'm twelve, Its not like I'm looking to date-" Just then a rather girlish cry was heard from the middle of the hall. Heads turned just in time to spy Ron fall away from the table and out of the bench, a shaking finger pointing to a small spot floating in the sky.

"Sp-sp-sp-spider!" He whined while the whole hall erupted into laughter. Before him was a small brown spider hanging from its web while attached to a floating candle.

"Oh this is too good." Draco muttered to himself with a chuckle before raising his voice above the giggles, a arrogant smirk gracing his features. "What's the matter Weaselbe? Afraid of a little spider are we?"

Ron's face flushed and ugly shade of red, both from both embarrassment and anger. Hermione had to stifle giggles behind her hand when the shade nearly rivaled his hair color. The redhead's sister seemed to dislike the blonde's tone and stood up from her place at the bench but was cut off before she could even start ranting.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!" Ron rebuked while standing from his position from the floor. It was then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a broken stick, the top half dangling and barely connecting. "My…My wand!" He squeaked, his voice cracking slightly. The hall erupted in laughter once again at the dismay of the freckled boy. The group of four seemed to enjoy themselves the most before a shrill voice broke over the noise.

"Drakey!" The blonde groaned, of course Pansy would choose to attack him now. The group turned around then to look at the pug-faced girl with twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb flanking either side. Blaise seemed mildly amused with Draco's discomfort and Hermione crossed her arms with a scowl.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco said, suddenly exasperated. He didn't have time nor the patience to deal with her today...or ever.

The girl's expression brightened at the boy's acknowledgement before her smile twisted into a sadistic smirk. "Oh nothing I just have a…message from your father."

Draco's shoulders stiffened slightly before he relaxed and his features turned expressionless. Hermione was once again the only one who seemed to notice the strange tendencies of the blonde. "I see…" He replied monotonously.

Pansy strolled forward and placed a small manicured hand on his shoulder. "He expects you to make the House team again this year and says he shall pay you a visit on your first Quidditch match of the season. Expect a few gifts from him soon." Her hand suddenly clenched, nails digging harshly into his shoulder. "Do not disappoint him."

* * *

"Good morning class!" Enchantra sang in her honey-like voice as she entered the class with a twirl. There were purple bags under her eyes but that didn't seem to stop her mood. "Today we will be discussing Hexes. Open your books to page-"

The door opened again suddenly with a bang. A blonde man in tan dress robes emerged, strutting into the classroom like he owned the place. Professor Romaldi blinked dumbly as well as the rest of the room before the man started speaking and waving his wand. "Order of Merlin third class…."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Five time winner of Witch Weekley's most charming smile award…" With each sentence the man flicked his wand, moving portraits and banners of himself appearing all around the room.

"Excuse me please but!" The Professor tried to interrupt but failing. She had raised her voice but the man would just raise his to boom over hers.

Once the man finally reached the front of the room he turned dramatically. "It is I, Gilderoy Lockheart! Author extraordinaire and wizard genius."

Girls in the room began to swoon and sigh dreamily, the boys rolling their eyes. "I told you he would be a tosser." Draco whispered to Blaise.

Enchantra stomped her foot, easily catching the attention of the class. Her lips were pressed together tightly as she tried not to show her irritation. She forced a smile, one that looked dreadfully scary. "Excuse me…but I believe this is my classroom you're disrupting." She bit out. "I would appreciate it if you would…please…leave!"

Gilderoy just smiled in what he assumed a charming way as he took a large step closer to the angry raven haired woman. He tilted her chin up toward him as he was a great deal taller. "Now don't be that way lovely!" He attempted to purr. "I'm sure your marveling at my presence but I assure you," He placed his arm around her shoulder and gestured around to the room. "That I shall turn this class into a marvel beyond their wildest dreams!"

Enchantra had closed her eyes during the speech, her teeth gritted as she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was a few moments before she spoke again. "I take it you are the guest speaker I should have been expecting?" She asked in a strained manner. At the man's smug nod she sighed in defeat. "Fine, you may stay."

The man gave a hearty laugh. "Ah but I will oh lovely! Prepare to be amazed!" Suddenly a cage covered in a velvet cloth had appeared beside him, his hand hovering just above it. Each student had leaned forward in anticipation now, all wondering what the great author would show them. "Now feast you eyes...on the most dangerous creature known to man!" His hand removed the cover with a flourish revealing blue winged creatures all chattering and rattling the cage in almost a feral manner.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus had laughed. From the front of the room you could see Enchantra trying hard not to roll her eyes, her pretty painted nails digging into her crossed arms.

"There nasty little buggers aren't they? Don't scream, it may provoke them. Now feast your eyes on this!"

Profesor Romaldi's eyes widened then, her arm poised to stop him. "No Wait-!"

It was too late; Lockhart had already unhinged the gate, unleashed the small winged creatures. Chaos ensued then as they poored out, each beginning to attack students. Hermione's hair was being violently pulled, papers strung about, poor Nevile was lifted by his ears and hung from the ceiling by his robe on a chandelier, and Harry and Draco began beating the pixies with books.

Looking at the destruction he caused Gilderoy began to back away towards the door. "It appears that everything is in order, I suggest I take my leave then!"

"Oh no you don't!" The female professor suddenly roared in a rather un-teacher like and uncharacteristic fashion, all her patience gone. A dragon's skeleton suddenly crashing from the ceiling. "Get back here!" She yelled as she chased him out of the room through a back entrance.

By this time Hermione had had enough after having Draco swat away the pixie pulling her hair. She grabbed her wand and stood, the wood poised and at the ready. _"Immobulus!"_ The pixies had frozen, the papers fluttering back to the ground slowly and students could finally stand from their hiding spots.

Hermione smirked at her work, twiling her wand to place back in her robes. Harry and Draco sighed in relief while dropping the heavy books they had wielded as weapons, Harry leaning against a messy desk. "Remind me to never cross a pixie as long as I live."

* * *

"What!" Hermione had yelled, standing up from her seat in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning. Draco and Harry didn't even bother to look up at her as each grabbed one of her arms and pulled back her down to her seat with a plop. She didn't mind though for her face was still frozen in shock.

"What do you mean the greenhouse was set on fire Blaise?" Harry asked, leaning forward and whispering the question. Hermione's outburst had caused quite a bit of unwanted attention.

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know how. I just heard some of the professors talking about it this morning. Honestly, how can that happen without somebody noticing?"

"A whole crop of Mandrakes were destroyed." The four jumped at the unexpected new voice having been enraptured in their own conversation. Snapping their heads up they spotted Luna as she casually stuck a spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth.

"Luna!" Harry gaped as the blonde had chosen to sit beside him without him noticing. "When did you get here?"

She looked up and tilted her head, the dreamy look in her eyes ever present. "I've been here the whole time."

"But Luna," Hermione interjected. "This is the Slytherin table. Shouldn't you be sitting with all the other Ravenclaws?"

Luna just smiled and replied in her melodic voice. "I find you four to create much more interesting conversations."

Hermione suddenly groaned. "We were just about to learn about Mandrakes to!" She whined, remembering the original issue. "Looks like Herbology is canceled for awhile."

"That's an interesting necklace you have there Luna." Blaise asked, attempting to keep things less awkward while changing the subject.

The blonde girl glanced down and lifted the said necklace. It was just a small average looking rock on a long black string. "It's a charm actually. I find it keeps away the Nargles."

"Nargles?" Draco whispered to Hermione sitting beside him. She just shook her head.

"Not a clue." She whispered back. "Uh…Luna?" She started again, loud enough to catch the blonde's attention. She looked up and Hermione cleared her throat. "When you mentioned…" She paused a bit at the word. "Thestrals…didn't you say that only those who have seen death could see them?"

She nodded, her eyes still looking vacant. "You've seen them haven't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. "I can see them to you know. From watching my mother die. You're just as sane as I am."

Draco felt the need to shudder then while Harry seemed intrigued. "But…We haven't seen death. Blaise can't see them but we can. How can that be?"

Luna didn't answer. Instead she stood up and placed her hands behind her back, rocking back to balance on the heels on her Muggle high-top shoes. "I suggest you look into that fire. Something about it is quite strange." With those parting words she turned and skipped away.

* * *

The shift from summer to school year passed with relative ease. Several days passed with no new developments to speak of besides the whole school learning of the greenhouses' demise. Several Aurors had come to investigate and had decided that it was most definitely arson by Fiendfyre but had to deem the case inconclusive for the moment with lack of evidence. It was now the end of the week and the three found themselves lounging around the common room doing Transfiguration homework.

"Do you think we should go tell those three that we're back?" Harry suddenly asked from his perch on the floor.

"Why not?" Draco shrugged while examining something that was sitting on a desk. "I'm sure they know were back by now."

"Hey Malfoy!" The blonde turned his head at the sound of his name, spying an unknown group of older Slytherins beckoning the trio over. Curious the trio stood up and made their way across the room. Once close enough the crowd parted for the three like the Red Sea. Before them stood a big long brown package sitting in front of the entrance, a white note attached to it with a small sticking charm.

"Go ahead Malfoy, it's addressed to you." A brown haired second year student named Theodore Nott said while shoving the boy forward.

A little bewildered the blonde climbed up the few steps and slowly walked toward the package. Examining it a bit he lifted the white note, recognizing his father's writing almost immediately. Ignoring the note for now he started to tear at the brown wrappings, pausing a bit when he glanced at the gift.

"Look at that!" A random student gasped. "Nimbus 2001s for the whole team! Slytherin will be unstoppable again this year!" There was a chorus of cheers then but Draco stayed silent, thumbing the note in his hand slowly. This must have been the gift Pansy had mentioned a few days before. The first Quidditch match wasn't for another few weeks but having these brooms during practices would be interesting. Taking a deep breath the blonde looked away from the rest of the crowd and broke the green wax seal, the Malfoy crest stamped upon it. On it was a single solitary sentence in intimidating handwriting.

_Do not disappoint me_.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey I'm back! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual but I didn't have internet for a while and that its still a little short. I was both pleased and dissapointed with this chapter. Sometimes I feel like I'm giving you all to much information which makes it hard to organize chapters. The flow throughout this story has always kind of bugged me but I have to keep it moving. There are several places that I haven't really been pleased with what I've done but I can only hope to get better with help!_

_So I actually had to cut a bit of this chapter as I was really on a roll right now but you have to wait! I'm glad so many of you like how I potrayed Luna in the last chapter and I hope you liked her here as well! Some of her ditzyness may ware of later but just a smidge I hope as she is one of my favorites. I also hope I'm doing okay with the whole Draco thing..._

_Oh yes the wands! Hehe I can't wait to get to that part as I have been doing some thinking on that regard. Some reviewer a while back asked if the wands would remain cannon and for the most part I don't believe so but that can come later. Expect light to be shed on Hermione's heritage soon and other stuff._

_Ideas for future years/chapters? PM or Review your ideas or even thoughts and I'll see if I can fit them in! I definately had this one idea for fourth year...but I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Happy Reading!_


	12. Insults and After Curfew

Time flew by in nothing short of a blur for Draco since the arrival of the Nimbus 2001s and the note from his father. He had grown quiet over the last few weeks and would only speak when spoken to. His snarky remarks and even the insults to the Weasel inhaling his food like a vacuum had declined. This worried his friends, Hermione particularly. It was now the week of the first Quidditch practice as the team made their way toward the exit of the common room.

Looking up, Blaise hopped out of his place on the leather couch and set the book that was previously in his lap onto the small table beside him. "Ready to go?"

Draco nodded and Harry smiled at the Italian boy. "Yeah. You know, you really should have tried out Zabini. You would have made a great Chaser with Malfoy."

The boy shrugged while the group made their way out of the common room in a semi-orderly fashion. Hermione being the only one missing in their little group. "Perhaps, but then most of the team would be second years and no body would take a team like that seriously, especially the Gryffindorks. Maybe I'll try next year."

"Harry," The boy looked over at his blonde companion, a fine eyebrow raised through his mask of indifference, but his eyes told differently. He seemed anxious and tired while a tad bit nervous. "I see you have your old Nimbus with you. What happened to the new one?"

Harry blinked and glanced at the older model of the broom before looking back up and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Malfoy, but it's the first broom I've ever been given. Sentimental value you know?"

The blonde just shrugged and nodded, accepting the answer for now. The group continued to walk while making slight small talk before finally making their way out of the halls and outside, now halfway to the pitch. It was here that the sound of raised voices could be heard. Turning the corner and out onto the grass they spotted a brunette and redhead arguing rather heatedly. Walking closter, the muddled words being spewed became more coherent and understandable.

"You insolent, ill-mannered little Weasel!" Hermione spat while slightly red in the face. Her hair looked wild and bushier then usual. A few books were on the ground near her feet and the grip on the books left in her hands was enough to turn her knuckles pale ghostly white.

"You're the one who bumped into me you bushy haired, bossy, know-it-all!" Weasley wasn't doing much better as his face matched his hair in the hideous red shade, spreading all the way to the tip of his ears to the base of his neck. His freckled hands were clenched tightly into fists, most likely one insult away from hitting the girl before him.

By now the two had gathered a rather large crowd, the entire Slytheirn Quidditch team being apart of it. From the corner the Gryffindor Quidditch team seemed to make their way to the scene as well and taking their place behind Ron in a form of support. Both Draco and Harry rushed over as soon as they saw the two arguing and stepped forward to stand before the rest of the team and on either side of their friend in a protective manner.

"Cut it out Weasley." Harry warned, he really didn't want to risk a professor coming by and giving them all detention. Draco chose to sneer at the Gryffindor boy, his hold on his broom tightening to make his already pale hand turn white.

"Oh look it's your little protectors." Ron spat in a haughty manner. He figured since his house team was here to back him up, he was invincible. "Can you not do anything for yourself?"

Hermione was nearly foaming at the mouth in rage but chose to lift her chin in a superior manner instead. "Of course I can do things for myself you little troll, which is more than I can say for yourself. You nearly failed several classes last year if it wasn't for McGonagall taking pity on you!" There were a few snickers spreading through the crowd and Ron didn't seem to like this one bit. His face had turned slightly purple in anger by this point. Straightening his stance he decided to try a new approach.

"How did you even get into Slytherin anyway?" The redhead snarled. "Don't you have Muggle parents or something?" She was taken slightly aback at that. No one else in the entire school knew of her apparent adoption besides her close friends and a few professors so the fact Weasley was willing to even bring the matter up about family brought a new fire to her eyes.

"You know nothing about my family-!" She started before the ginger haired boy interupted.

"Oh wait I know how." Ron stated smugly, as if he knew something she didn't. "I bet you got on your knees didn't you?" Hermione's face suddenly drained of color at the insinuation and for once she was rendered speechless. A few whispers suddenly broke out through the crowd, some in apparent shock and others ready to spread juicy gossip. The Gryffindor chose this moment to taking in the sudden crowd that had gathered and at the Quidditch team around him. Ignoring the flabbergasted and angry looks shot at him from the Slytherin side he spotted the new brooms in clutched in their hands.

"I bet you did it to Malfoy the most didn't you?" Draco clenched his teeth. "Trying convince his Daddy dearest to get the team new brooms so you could please the snakes and prove that you're a good little pet to keep around did you?" He smirked now, an expression mixed with an unbecoming sneer. "You filthy little Mudblood w-!"

Draco snapped. Though the sentence was unfinished he knew exactly what the next word would have been, the probability of it happening left a dirty taste in ones' mouth. _Whore, _he would have called her. As soon as the last constant left his mouth the blonde had launched himself at Ron, shoving the boy harshly to the ground. His wand was out in a matter of seconds, pressed harshly to the boy's nose to give him a snout like appearance. The freckled boy cowered then, his eyes crossed to follow the line of the wand to the eyes of his attacker only to be met with a feral like burning silver gaze, nearly glowing.

"Don't you ever," The blonde hissed lowly. _"Ever_ insult her like that again!" His voice didn't even sound the same anymore, more of a growling inhuman sound. The surrounding crowd seemed to be stunned into silence while the boy being held at wand-point just whimpered pathetically.

"I will not tolerate, under any circumstances, anybody insulting my friends." He hissed threateningly. His tone was clipped and biting, still in the inhuman growl. "Do you understand?" When there wasn't any sort of reply Draco pressed the wand to the other boy's nose harder and bending down closer to the boy's face. "I _said,_ do you understand!?"

Ron nodded quickly then, more whimpers escaping his throat. Draco stood straight and raised his chin in superiority before finally retracting his wand and turning on his heel, satisfied with making the ginger nearly soil himself in fear. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet with a determined look. There were a collection of gasps for as soon as the blonde turned his back Ron had pulled out his poorly taped up wand, aiming it at the unsuspecting blonde's back.

"Eat slugs!" Draco snapped back around and raised his wand again just as a jet of light left the tip of Ron's wand only to fly back and hit the caster, sending the redhead back several feet to land on his bum. The fallen boy groaned from the ground in defeat. Curious to see what happened to the defeated second year a few students stepped closer to check on the boy before leaping back in disgust at the sound of gagging before a slug had fallen out of the boy's mouth. Reaching up Ron grasped his mouth, face green, as he gagged a few more times. Stumbling back to his feet the boy didn't even look back as he dashed off to the castle.

Pleased with the turn of events Draco turned back to the stunned silent crowd, brushing invisible dust from his Quidditch robes. He took a few steps toward the shocked Hermione and paused to pat her shoulder gently before silently walking away.

It appeared Qudditch practice would have to wait.

* * *

"Now wha' 'appened?" Hagrid had said after sitting the three Slytherins down in his hut. Draco sat the farthest away with his arms crossed, clearly still angry, while Harry and Hermione sat just before the groundskeeper. Hermione still seemed to be in a sort of stupor-like trance while Harry shifted in his seat rather nervously. It wasn't unusual for the group to visit but never did it seem so awkward.

After tracking down the still seething blonde to make sure he didn't do anything rash or stupid Harry had made the suggestion of going down to Hagrid's. The gentle half-giant always had a special way of rationalizing things and making one feel better. The boy just hoped that this situation wouldn't be the one exception.

"It was Weasley." Harry started, seeing as no one else would. "He called Hermione a…I actually don't know what he called her."

Hermione seemed to snap out of something then as she stood up and began to pace, angrily clawing at her hair and throwing up her arms as she mumbled. "That-that…Git!" She huffed before holding her hands out like she was about to choke someone. "Next time I get my hands on him I'll-! I'll-!" She couldn't continue as her shoulders suddenly sagged and she crossed her arms self-consciously. Despite her rant and anger her eyes were still glossy with unshed tears.

Hagrid's beady eye shined with pure concern as he turned to look at the girl. "What tha' lil' bugger call ya 'Ermione?" Now the scruffy man had never had any issues with the Weasley clan before but Ron was quickly falling under a whole new category of dislike, nearly unheard of from the happy groundskeeper.

"He called her-"

"A Mudblood." Malfoy interrupted Harry and speaking for the first time since entering the hut. His hands were folded and his teeth were clenched together tightly.

Hagrid gasped. "He did not…"

"What does it mean?" Harry stated rather clueless.

"Its foul name for a Muggle-born, one with non-magic parents…but-but I'm not!" She continued, her voice cracking ever so slightly. She may not be one but the word still hurt. "McGonagall said so herself."

The groundskeeper raised an eyebrow at that. "What do ya mean McGonagall told you?"

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath to calm her jittering nerves before she took her seat once again, sitting inbetween the two boys. "She told me I was adopted, that I at least had to be a Half-blood or a Pure-blood but she didn't know because my birth was never recorded with the Ministry."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Harry butted in. He wanted to clear a few things before they started talking about something else. "Even if Hermione was from non-magical parents would it really matter? What's wrong with being Muggle-born?"

"Why absolutely nuthin. Its just that some Wizarding families 'ill look down on ya if they aren't something called _Pure-blood." _He mocked. "Yer brilliant 'Ermione so don't pay that boy no mind even if you were Muggle-born. There ain't a Witch or Wizard out there that isn't Half-blood or less. No one minds except families like the…the..." Hagrid seemed hesitant on his next words, his eyes flicking briefly to the silent blonde. "Malfoy's…."

The other two occupants in the room seemed to tence and choose that moment to look at the other boy. Draco just sighed before placing his hands on his thighs and standing. "It shouldn't matter anyway." He said while crossing his arms. "I don't buy in to the blood supremacy thing my father tried to drill into my head since day one anymore." His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as his eyes seemed sad and distant for a moment. "I grew out of it..."

Suddenly the boy seemed to come back to his sense as he straightened his stance and cleared his throat. Harry and Hermione shared a small worried glance. "Besides Weasel is one of the poorest excuses for a Pure-blood if I ever saw one. You're not even Muggle-born so it's just another empty word. What really bothers me is that he," The boy clenched his fists again but didn't bother finishing his sentence as his rage suddenly came back with vengence.

"Wha' else he say?" Hagrid asked, purely curious. If that boy had done anything else to the poor girl the half-giant had half a mind to give him detention for a month for just sneezing wrong...if he had the authority.

Hermione looked away, her face screaming shame. Harry, though he wasn't the one to stop Ron, was just a breath away from it had Draco not beaten him to the punch. The reminder of what was said earlier caused him to clench his fists as well. He was shocked, initially, but there was no way on this green Earth would Harry ever become friends with the redhead now.

"He implied…" The girl started weakly. The impending silence in the room made the sound of her voice cracking that much louder.

"He implied that Hermione was promiscuous and that she was a little toy for us to play with." Draco growled while avoiding eye contact. The girl was thankful that the blonde had taken the pressure off of her to answer. Hagrid, however, nearly fell out of his seat.

"'E did what?!" He was definitely going to speak with the headmaster now. There should be no reason to condone behavior like that.

"You two were right." Harry grumbled from his seat. "He really is an insolent little Weasel."

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in the back corner of the library, her nose was in a book like usual yet her mind was elsewhere. She hadn't forgotten it. It was still as fresh in her mind as always, particularly with the stupid redheaded git still glaring at her. Now Hermione wasn't dumb, far from it. She knew something was wrong with the blonde lately and was determined to find out what. He had become more agitated lately and far more quiet then usual. The only time he spoke out truly was when the Weasel was insulting her. Absentmindedly she reached up and started to fiddle with the silver locket fastened tightly around her neck.

Draco had seemed…different during the presumed 'fight'. She had caught sight of his eyes when he stood up, bright blinding silver that took your breath away but was in no way natural. His voice as well seemed unearthly, which is exactly why she had skipped dinner and found herself holed up in the library that evening for some much needed research.

Perhaps Draco contained creature blood? Or perhaps it had something to do with the wands and what had happened before the portrait last year with that strange symbol. She had seen that shade of silver in his gaze before when he had first layed eyes on Argus. This reaction was obviously connected to something and she was most definitely figuring out what it was. She had even started a roll of parchment listing all of the things she still had to research.

Glancing around Hermione noticed how dark outside it had become, probably nearing curfew. Shooting out of her seat like a bullet she gathered her materials quickly and scurried out of there before Madame Pince had a chance to find her and put her head on a silver platter. Once out the halls were much darker and Hermione cursed herself for staying out later than intended. Prefects and Filch were probably already out patrolling the halls by now making sneaking to the dungeons that much more difficult.

"Way to go Hermione." She grumbled to herself. "I thought we had an understanding about the consequences of breaking the rules-."

"You don't understand!" She paused. A voice from one of the lesser used classrooms filled the hall near the dungeons, cutting of her inane mumblings to herself. Curious she crept closer to the door the voice had come from. In their hast to get privacy whoever was talking didn't pay to much attention to closing the doors from prying ears and eyes as Hermione was able to find a suitable place and peak through the cracks. She knew it was wrong to spy but decided to justify her actions by saying it was the Slytherin in her, however little that truely was.

"You and I may have more in common then you would like to think Enchantra…" Hermione's eyes widened when she got into a position where she could see the whole of the room. It seemed that Snape and Romaldi had decided on annual late night chats if this is the second one she had stumbled upon since her time at Hogwarts started.

Enchantra seemed even more distraught than she had in the passed few days prior as she paced before the scowling potions master. Snape's face seemed as taunt as a bow string, serious yet uncomfortable. In response to the man's words the raven haired woman spun around, fist clenched.

"I had no choice Severus!" She ground out with a hint of desperation. "You joined the same time I did and you are in no better position."

Snape's lips pointed downward even more than the usual scowl. "That is a matter of opinion." He said before walking behind a desk and picking up random vials and ingredients left over from earlier students.

"I was scared, just as you were." She whispered back, not paying any attention to whatever the dark haired potions master was doing. "I was vulnerable, and he took advantage of that and you know it."

"Then why are you here?" He drawled in what sounded like indifference yet with the moonlight you could catch just a flash of emotion across his dark eyes.

"Damn you Sev, you know good and well why I'm here!" She said, stomping her foot childishly to make a point. She really didn't look good compared to last year, bags under her eyes and slightly frizzy hair. Even her robes looked less elegantly bizarre. It was as if the life was being sucked right out of her. Even her fight seemed less convincing. Last year it was all seduction, now it screamed desperation.

"I did my part and I no longer want to be apart of this. I'm done." She choked, her eyes gathering unwanted moisture. "Do you know how difficult it was to follow orders? This school is a fortress and to see poor Pomona so distraught after I set her greenhouse on fire…" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her gasp. A professor had destroyed school property?

"I should have listened to you Severus." She continued. At this point it was more of a one-sided conversation. "After this year I'm leaving the school and taking your advice."

The potions master sighed and, as awkward as he seemed to feel and look, moved to place a hand on the distraught female professor's shoulder. "It's for the best."

Professor Romaldi seemed to lose it then as she burst into tears and flung herself into Snape's chest, gripping at the man's black robes tightly.

"I-I just don't know what to do Sev!" She blubbered. "I know I didn't have a choice but I promised! I'm trapped. Ever since Marlene…" She cut herself off as she burst into another round of sobs at some presumably horrible memory, much to Severus' discomfort. Not knowing how to calm a crying woman he awkwardly reached out and patted her back as she cried into his chest.

It was that moment that Hermione leaned closer to see what happened next, the whole thing like watching a drama on Television. Placing a hand on the door to maintain her balance she fumbled slightly when the door suddenly moved, a small squeaking sound following. Severus' gaze snapped over in her direction like a well seasoned hawk. Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers before she scurried hastily to her feet.

By the time Snape had made it to the door, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked as the girl breathlessly joined the two on the third floor corridor. She had made it all the way to the common room before she had remembered they had agreed to visit the portrait tonight.

Hermione bit her lip at the scrutinizing gaze she was receiving from her two friends. She didn't know whether she should tell them of her findings near the dungeons yet or not. It was obviously of great inportance from the two most poised professors in the school to act in such a odd manner.

"I-I was in the library." She settled for now. It wasn't a total lie, just a half-truth. Harry seemed to nod his head in acceptance but Draco just raised a fine blonde eyebrow in a way that made Hermione afraid she was caught. _'I'll tell them when I'm better informed_.' She justified in her mind.

"Well? Are we going or not?" She asked slightly impatient. Hermione had her own brow raised back challengingly; she wanted the attention off of herself already.

Shrugging the boys mad their way to where the painting was hung and waved. The painted three seemed be talking silently amongst themselves but waved in greeting once Draco had cleared his throat and caught their attention. After a brief hello the three decided to make themselves comfortable as they sat on the floor before the framed painting.

"Do the three of you happen to know anything about your time here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked to start the conversation after another round of awkward silence. She had read at the end of the previous school year that portraits only know what they had been taught by others, such as with the previous Headmasters portraits. They don't automatically retain all the memories from those they are painted of. Nydia frowned while contemplating the answer. After a moment she held up her hand and shook it in a 'so-so' gesture.

Draco sat up and crossed his legs. "What do you know?"

The painted trio frowned. "Malfoy they can't answer, remember that they have some type of spell or something to where they can't talk." Harry reminded him.

The boy groaned. "It would make it so much easier if they could." He grumbled while Hermione sighed. She wanted to say something but she knew he was right.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the greenhouse being set on fire would you?" Harry asked out of pure curiosity. Hermione bit her lip guiltily. She already knew the answer but maybe asking wouldn't hurt. Professor Romaldi could have been covering up for someone incase of eavesdroppers, I.E. herself.

Perun seemed to pause for a moment before silently snapping his fingers. "You do?" Harry asked his look-a-like. "What? What did you hear?"

The older looking Harry didn't seem to know how to answer for a moment before he finally got an idea. He touched his ear, signaling he overheard it and turned too gestured toward the girl beside him.

"Nydia? You're saying she did it? Thats not even possible." Kreios rolled his eyes and shook his head while gesturing heavily at the woman beside him. "What?"

Suddenly the answer seemed to dawn onto Hermione and her eyes widened. Enchantra was telling the truth in that room and the portrait had overheard. "No…Harry he's saying that he overheard a woman speaking about it." Perun grinned and nodded his head.

"It makes sense." Draco said with a yawn. "You would think this corridor would be open now since the stone is gone but it's still just as empty making private conversations stay private." He looked toward his companions then. Hermione just nodded silently in agreement, her mind in overdrive.

Would the portrait happen to know anything more about the greenhouse? Maybe they had heard all about some sort of plan that was going on in the castle. Whatever was happening the female professor felt guilty for it and was forced to do what she had to. Hermione should normally be furious at the attempt to damage the school…but the way Professor Romaldi had sounded didn't sit quite well with her.

"Potter? You okay?"

Harry's head had snapped up and he began to look around the area, grimacing a bit. "Do…Do you hear that?" He muttered while rubbing his forehead absentmindedly. His scar didn't hurt yet but touched it anyway.

"I don't hear anything." Draco whispered while trying to listen to the quiet of the corridor.

Hermione snapped out of her musings and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hear what Harry?"

"V-voices. Near the wall." He muttered slightly panicked. It was a hissing sound, similar to a snake's but a voice nonetheless.

"Are you sure it's not Filch's cat?" The blonde muttered dryly. It wouldn't be the first time they had nearly had a panic attack to only be the bloody cat.

"No I swear. It-It….it's moving. I have to follow it." He stood suddenly and walked over to the other wall, placing his hands and ear against the surprisingly warm stone.

"Harry. Harry, calm down." Hermione tried to sooth. "There aren't any voices, its okay."

"I swear I hear something. I think they're going to kill." He hissed back urgently. He didn't know what was happening but he wanted to know what was going on.

"There is nothing out there Potter." Draco huffed, standing up and brushing dust from the back of his robes. When Harry didn't move the young Malfoy leaned over to Hermione. "I think he's finally lost it."

"I-I need some air." Harry rubbed his temples. The voice was gone for now, but it was moving. He had a feeling that he should follow it. Moving away from the wall Harry walked briskly toward the door.

"Hey, Potter! Wait!"

"Harry!"

His friends soon stood to follow, rushing after him. If the three had looked at the portrait just then, you would have seen Nydia grip the hands tightly of the boys beside her in fear.

* * *

Harry didn't pause to the sound of his name and just walked faster, sticking as close to the wall as he could. The hissing voice kept getting louder and louder as he came closer to whatever it was he was looking for. Before he knew it he had already gone up about two floors.

The voices kept getting louder and louder till it sounded right next to his ear. He rounded the corner quickly and then the voice seemed to just vanish abruptly. He had been walking so quickly that he didn't even bother slowing down until he heard several splashes beneath his feet. Looking down he spied liquid flooding into the hall at a rapid pace. Moving his gaze he spied a trail of spiders zig zagging in a fine line down the corridor toward him and back around the corner.

"Spiders?"

"Harry!" He turned as his friends jogged up to him, panting a bit.

"Merlin Potter you can be so hopeless." Draco muttered before he took note of the water beneath his feet. He lifted his expensive shoe in slight disgust. "Who flooded the bathroom?" Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. "What do you want Hermione? Oh…"

Before him Hermione had frozen, a small finger pointing to the wall. Drawn on it were two messages written broadly and what looked like by two different people. The first appeared to be written in blood, the second carved/burnt into the wall.

_'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR...BEWARE'_

_'**Gemstones are only as beautiful as the flowers who wear them**'_

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay hope you liked the chapter. Lots of Hermione in this one so I hope you guys liked it. I was a little nervous posting Ron's insults but I had to make it hurt since I figured he wouldn't just outright call Hermione a Mudblood like Draco did in the original. Not to mention I tried to touch on how Draco deals with the 'blood supremacy' stuff just a bit._

_So I've been getting a couple of people mentioning not enough Dramione and I realize this. There twelve so its not going to happen right out, not to mention I have a plot going on with it, so I'm trying to throw in a few cute moments to satisfy you all (and me) for awhile. So I hope Draco defending Hermione's honor helped a bit with that! It should pick up a lot more during third year trust me. _

_Honestly I'm kind of on the fence with this chapter but there is really nothing I can do to make it better. I'll try and hurry through the boring parts as fast as I can for you all. I'm also going to try and go back through the whole story and try and fix some of my previous grammar mistakes some time soon so I'll try not to change anything there._

_Wow, thank you a ton to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! They make me feel so much better about this kind of spur of the moment story I decided to write. Please keep it up as they really help me a whole lot!_

_Happy Reading!_


	13. Cats and Questions

"Enemies of the heir beware?"

It was a random student who had said it, catching the attention of the trio staring blankly at the wall. The hall had flooded suddenly with students from all ages and four houses, chattering and fighting to get a look at the writing.

"Mrs. Norris!" Mr. Filch suddenly cried from the other side of the hallway. "You!" He croaked, whipping around on his heel and pointing a grungy finger at Harry. "You _murdered_ my cat! I'll kill ya!"

"Mr. Filch," A calm voice said as the headmaster from somewhere amongst the crowd. Students parted for him and McGonagall like the Red Sea. "Mrs. Norris is still alive, she is just petrified."

"I bet Malfoy did it." The youngest Weasley brother said while stepping out from behind the esteemed Dumbledore. His arms were crossed and chin lifted in a final sign of superiority, quick on the draw with accusations.

Draco growled and took a step forward, causing Ron to yelp and shrink back behind the headmaster's robes like a scarred kitten. Dumbledore didn't even pay any mind to the small exchange as he looked Filch squarely in the eye. From the other side Professors Romaldi, Snape, and Lockheart arrived.

"All students will now return to their dormitories at once." Albus said authoritatively but in a nice manner. The trio quickly turned and tried to meld into the crowd when Dumbledore's voice called back to them.

"Excluding you three." Freezing, the three in question turned back around. Two of their heads were bowed like scolded puppies while Draco huffed and crossed his arms. Lockheart took notice of the cat then, tutting softly with the click of his tongue.

"Pity," He said mockingly. "I know exactly the counter curse for this if I had been called."

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch raved toward Dumbledore and ignoring the pompous author, his finger pointed at Harry. "I want to see some punishment!"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape drawled, surprising everyone in his attempt at defense.

"She's just been petrified Mr. Filch, though it is most unfortunate that our crop of Mandrakes has been destroyed. I shall send a message to our sister schools and request an order, yet considering the season they may not be matured yet." Dumbledore said while peering over his half-moon glasses.

"I may have a few Mandrake roots in my potions cupboard, just enough for a cat." Snape stated, drawing the attention back to him. "If young Malfoy, Potter, and Hermione care to accompany me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, begging someone to defy him.

The three in question just nodded their heads solemnly. Severus lifted his head and then turned with a flourish of his robes like a bat, strutting down the hallway and back down the halls of the castle. The walk was done in total silence as Snape held open the door for them to his office. As soon as it was shut the dark haired professor snapped around so fast it caused the three in the room to flinch.

"Might I ask what three second year students are doing roaming the halls right before a cat appears petrified?" His voice was scarily calm but there was a festering anger underneath it causing the three to shrink back in fear.

Hermione swallowed but decided to step up in challenge. "Might I ask, professor, what you were talking about with Professor Romaldi earlier this evening?"

For a moment Snape seemed taken by surprise but he soon regained his composure and narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you retract that statement Ms. Hermione."

The girl resisted the urge to gulp again and instead chose to raise an eyebrow. She knew she had him; he was just trying to using his power as a teacher over her and intimidation tactics now. "Oh I don't know about that professor. It seemed of great importance."

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry whispered to her with a puzzled expression. Both he and Draco were completely lost as to what was going on while the girl shot them a look that said she would explain later. Snape had to refrain from gritting his teeth. What was wrong with him? Being bested by a student, a _second_ year no less.

He finally sighed. "Alright Ms. Hermione, I will allow you one question and one question only as long as it's within reasonable terms. Choose wisely."

The girl bit her lip. This was a tough challenge but obviously better then nothing. If this was the only chance she got to get answers then she was definitely taking it. "Who..Who is threatening Professor Romaldi?" She finally decided but once she saw Snape's eyes darken slightly she realized she had overstepped her boundaries.

She was just starting to think he wouldn't answer when his voice finally came out, small and completely unlike his usual self. "I advice that the question like that be answered somewhere else." His eyes flicked to the side slightly but it was so fast that the girl didn't have a chance to tell what he was looking at.

"Why were we called here again?" Draco suddenly spoke up while casually leaning against Snape's desk. The greasy professor scowled at the blatant disrespect for his property but decided to let it slide for the moment.

"I expect answers Mr. Malfoy." He drawled. "What were you three doing right before that bloody cat was found petrified? I don't believe second years are capable of something to this magnitude but the evidence proves suspicious."

The three shared a look for a moment. Harry turned his head back, opening his mouth to answer but before he could Snape held up a hand. "I advice you three to tell the truth, I am the head of your house. We have nothing to hide."

Harry seemed sheepish while Hermione crossed her arms and looked away, obviously disagreeing. Draco just snorted but tried to cover it when Severus' sent him a look.

"We were on the third floor sir." Harry started. It was best to tell him for fear of punishment. The boy didn't notice the brief flash of emotion at the mention of the third floor in the professor's eyes. "We were…talking. About…."

"An upcoming Transfiguration assignment." Draco piped in, effectively saving the boy from a very awkward moment. Harry sent him a grateful glance.

"Then how do you find your way up two floors from the third corridor?" The professor drawled with narrow obsidian eyes.

"Harry had forgotten something." Hermione tried weakly. "That's when we found Mrs. Norris…" It really was a poor excuse but it was the best they had.

Snape just nodded and moved back toward the door to his office. Opening it with a sharp movement he made a small arm gesture, signaling he felt it best for them to leave now. Once outside the door the potions master attempted to close it but before he did he looked each one of them in the eye.

"Next time you three feel it in your best interest to lie, I suggest you try for a more convincing argument."

* * *

"Hermione...what were you talking about back in the dungeons?" Harry asked slowly the next morning as the three, including Blaise, sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

The girl sighed. She knew questions like this were coming after mentioning it in Snape's office. Once the trio had returned to the dormitories the previous night all of them had bid goodnight, leaving all questions left for the morning but she wasn't quite ready to reveal what she heard in such a crowded area.

Instead of answering right away, Hermione decided to play it innocent for the moment. "What are you talking about Harry?" She asked sweetly, hoping her sickeningly sugar coated tone would be enough of a warning to leave well enough alone.

Draco groaned. "Oh for the love of Merlin! You aren't fooling anyone Hermione, out with it."

The girl bit her lip before standing up abruptly, slightly startling the rest of her friends. Making a quick hand gesture she signaled the boys to follow her, quickly glancing at Blaise to signal he was welcome to come if he wanted. Without question they stood and trudged after the girl as she slipped into the abandoned hallway before finding an alcove big enough for the four of them to duck in. Once concealed from possible prying ears she received looks from each of the boys for her to start talking.

"I was leaving the library earlier the other night when I saw an open classroom door. I heard voices so I decided to be nosy." There was a small snort from Draco but with a withering look from Hermione he quickly shut up for the moment. "Snape and Romaldi were both talking. She seemed rather upset." She furrowed her brow here. "She said she was the one who set fire to the greenhouse but…I don't think she wanted to."

Blaise gapped. "You're saying a _teacher_ set fire to a _learning_ _environment_?" He asked incredulously while in a total state of shock.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "It sound's like she was forced into doing it. She…she was crying."

Harry seemed to be in deep thought. "Do you know who might have threatened her?"

She just shook her head. "No…but she said 'You of all people should understand,' to Snape if that helps anything."

Draco crossed his arms. "What ever is going on it definitely has something to do with that petrified cat. Mature Mandrakes can cure someone who has been petrified. Whatever is going on it's going to happen again."

Chatter seemed to be worse then normal all throughout the morning. It seems the Chamber of Secrets was a great subject for student gossip. Rumors were going around all over school like wildfire on what the Chamber may be or where it was located, some theories crazier then others. By lunch time that afternoon it was the only thing people seemed to want to talk about.

"You know what's weird?" Harry asked as he finally joined his friends at the table, squeezing in between Blaise and some other Slytherin student.

"You?" Blaise joked feebly, hoping to get a laugh from his friends. When all he received was multiple eyes rolling the boy slumped in his seat defeated.

"Anyway," Harry continued with a small chuckle. "Everyone is talking about who the 'heir' may be, but I haven't heard one person ask about that second message on the wall."

Hermione nodded her head, suddenly thoughtful. "'Gemstones are only as beautiful as the flowers who wear them,' it's quite poetic."

Draco made a small grunt in agreement while Blaise just looked confused. "Second message?" He asked with furrowed brows. "I don't know what was slipped in your pumpkin juice but I was there, there was only one message on that wall."

His response was three shocked looks from his companions. The blonde paused, green apple still suspended in the air on the way to his mouth. "Um Blaise," He said as if speaking to a child. "There _was_ a second message."

The Italian snorted. "Of course there was." He drawled sarcastically before making his argument. "I was standing right there! Last time I checked my eyes were working just fine."

"Wait a minute." Harry interjected. "If Blaise couldn't see it, does this mean that only we could?"

Hermione's eyes widened, you could almost see the light bulb above her head. "It's just like with the wands!" She whispered excitedly. "It's a message! Just for us!"

"Do you think our wands have anything to do with it?" Draco asked absently as he finally bit into his apple. "Maybe they're the reason we could see the message and the Thestrals before heating up when we got close."

"Do we have anyone we could go to and ask?" Harry said while placing his arms on the table. Blaise just seemed content to sit back and watch the conversation before interjecting with his own idea.

"Why don't come over to my house over break?" He said hopefully. He had asked before but they had said they would think about it. "We could go to Diagon Alley and visit the wand shop there."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head. "That sounds brilliant. Break it is."

* * *

Transfiguration that afternoon proved well with supplying answers. They had just started turning their animals into water goblets, or in Ron's case a furry cup with a rat's tail courteousy of his broken wand, when Hermione couldn't hold the question in any longer. She knew they were trying to wait until break before doing the real detective work but it was a question that could potentially help both her and the gossip hungry tigers of the student body.

"Excuse me Professor but would you mind telling us about the Chamber of Secrets?" It was an out of the blue question and Hermione bit her lip at the look McGonagall sent her. After a brief moment of silence the Transfiguration teacher finally sighed tiredly.

"I suppose you would need to know." She said with a worrying expression. "As you all know there are four founders to our esteemed school. They were the greatest witches and wizards of their age one-thousand years ago. Their names are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." She paused for a moment as she took in each of the students faces while fiddling with her wand and walking around the classroom. Some seemed fascinated while others seemed bored figuring it was just another lecture on school history.

"Three of these founders sought to work out their differences and got along rather harmoniously. One did not." There was a snort here and McGonagall shot a sharp glance toward the redhead who dared to interrupt but continued. "Salazar Slytherin wished for student selection to be much harsher, saying that magical teaching should stay in all magic families. In other words, Pure-bloods."

Weasley caught Malfoy's gaze then and sent a scathing glare his way while Draco merely rolled his eyes in return.

"Unable to persuade the others, he left." She continued while walking down the isle between desks of students. "According to legend Slytherin had build a hidden chamber in the castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Before leaving he sealed it, claiming that once his one true heir returned, the chamber would be able to be opened once again."

Hermione shifted in her seat then rather awkwardly. "Professor…" She said apprehensively. "Is there anything…in the chamber?"

McGonagall's face seemed to be grave for a moment before she lifted her chin to continue her tale. "It is said that once the chamber is opened a horror will be released, one that only the heir of Slytherin will be able to control, and sent to purge the school of those unworthy to study magic in Salazar Slytherin's view."

The bushy haired girl bit her lip for a moment. "Muggle-borns correct?"

The professor nodded. "The school has been searched many times but we have been unable to locate the chamber. Now that it has been opened…I fear for our school."

* * *

"Its Malfoy I'm telling you!" Ron hissed rather loudly as the class was dismissed. He was walking down the corridor on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. The resident Slytherin trio was walking just up ahead and chatting rather animatedly.

"R-Ron!" Neville stuttered fearfully. "You don't know that! It could be anyone in Slytherin."

The redhead shot the boy a look that made the nervous boy shrink down on himself. "I know what I'm talking about Nev." He spat back.

"And if your assumption proves wrong?" Dean said, suddenly coming up from Ron's other side while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to catch up.

The boys weren't oblivious to the redhead's obvious distaste for the whole Slytherin house, particularly after Malfoy nearly attacking the boy for insulting his bushy-haired friend. In fact, most every other House hated the snakes which is why it was such a shock _Harry_ of all people had been placed there. Loads of people felt that the boy would be brain washed the longer he stayed there. It was deemed a breeding ground for dark magic so the ginger boy's beliefs were not totally unfounded, it was just he tended to jump headfirst without thinking.

"I'm not wrong at all!" He retorted. "I know he's the Heir, just look at the slimy git!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his temperamental friend, glad Seamus wasn't here to fuel the ginger boy's allegations as he was just as much a Snake hatter as Ronald himself. "Just because he's a rich prick in Slytherin doesn't automatically make him the Heir."

"I'll just show you then." Ron huffed as he glared at the trio before him as they all laughed rather loudly at something. _Snakes like them were probably laughing at the misfortune of some Hufflepuff, _He thought bitterly before grinning.

"Remember when Dumbledore sent me to tail those three last year and I caught them with a baby Dragon?" Dean and Neville nodded. Ron grin grew wider and more wicked. "Well he told me to keep tailing them, not sure why, but I bet I can get proof that Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin by the end of this month."

* * *

"Um, Draco?" Hermione said weakly, a hand grasping the sleeve of the boy's robes and effectively stopping them in the migration of students on their way out of the Great Hall after dinner that evening. _It was now or never_, she thought to herself. If she didn't get answers from talking to him now she was bound to go crazy. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Breathing a great sigh of relief Hermione grasped his hand and guided him away from the students and into a more secluded corridor, mulling over what she was going to ask in her head. When she finally found a place she deemed appropriate she turned around, determination blazing in her eyes.

"Uh…Hermione?" He said slowly, a fine blonde eyebrow arched. She nodded that she was listening. "You can let go of my hand now."

Flushing a bright red she released the boy's hand as if she had burned herself and placed her hands behind her back to decrease further embarrassment. Draco himself had a faint pink tint to his cheeks as he looked away, hiding his own embarrassment with an awkward cough.

"So-"

"Draco, are you okay?" She started outright, effectively cutting the boy off. He seemed mildly taken aback but composed himself after a moment.

"Excuse me?" He said, not sure if he had heard right.

Hermione sighed and resisted the urge to run a hand over her face. "Are you okay?" She repeated, slower this time to make sure he heard her.

He blinked. "Why of course I'm okay. What kind of question is that?" He rebuked while slightly narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Well you've seemed rather…_off_, since we came back to school." She said while shifting her weight. Curse her curiosity for placing her in such an awkward situation.

"Off?" He said while furrowing his eyebrows slightly. '_Oh he's good_,' Hermione said while noticing the slight flash of anxiety in his gaze. '_But not good enough_.'

She nodded. "You've been rather silent…and moody." She said while wringing her hands. "And-and the thing with Weasel…" She trailed off. Hermione mentally cursed at her hesitation. She was doing so well to.

"And?" Draco drawled slowly in a way that was nearly mocking. She scowled. If he didn't stop raising those eyebrows like that she'd be forced to pluck them from his bloody face.

"You growled." She said rather bluntly. It was hard to maintain a straight face when his eyebrows shot up and reached his hairline in surprise.

"I _growled_?" He asked rather incredulously, disbelief written all over his face. As if to say, '_Malfoy's don't growl_'.

Hermione looked confused for a moment but nodded anyway. Did he really not know that he sounded like a rabid animal?

"You didn't sound like yourself and your eyes were so bright it wasn't normal." She continued with the same puzzled expression. "Do you, perhaps by chance, have any creature blood in your family line?"

Draco, who had been lost in his train of thought, looked up at the question. "What? No! I can't." He protested. When Hermione looked skeptical he elaborated. "I've read all about my family's history, both Mother and Father, and nothing was ever stated in the record of being a magical creature."

The girl sighed. She had figured if he had creature blood then it could explain how he has been acting lately. "Well then how do you explain what happened? Or how you've been acting?"

Draco's eyes darkened slightly but he shrugged anyway. "Don't know, let's just chalk it up to good ol' magic and the ability a certain Weasel has with pissing people off."

* * *

"He's followed us again…."

Harry groaned while placing his head on the table the three of them were currently occupying in the library. It was the fourth time this week the three of them had caught Ron spying on them and, frankly, the raven haired boy had had enough. He had half a mind to go over there himself and tell him to shove off.

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Draco sniffed in a superior fashion. "Potter will never be his friend if he acts like a stalking love sick puppy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My question is why? It's not like were doing anything against the rules."

Harry lifted his head, a cheeky grin on his face. "Yet."

Needless to say the comment earned the boy a small smack to the back of the head.

"What does he think he'll gain by following us?" Draco said dryly while flipping another page a random potions book he found.

"I wonder if someone put him up to it." Harry said while readjusting the glasses on his face.

"That sounds rather logical." Stated Draco as he leaned back in his chair to where it was precariously balancing on two legs and fiddling with his quill. "I personally wouldn't want to follow someone all the time unless I had something to gain from it."

"Remember that time when we got caught with Argus?" Harry whispered loudly while shifting closer to his friends to relay the information. The other two nodded. "Weasley had said that Dumbledore had sent him. Do you think he's following us on the Headmaster's orders?"

Hermione suddenly had a wicked grin on her face. "Why don't we find out?" This had both boys' interests as she pulled out a book from the bottom of her rather large stack, flipping the pages quickly before laying it before them. "Polyjuice potion. I've never seen anything so advanced. Once it's consumed it can change anyone's appearance to the hair sample that's put in it. It's rather tricky but it could help us gain the information we want."

Draco seemed rather interested, potion making being one of his more favorite pass times. "How long does it take to brew?"

"A month." She stated plainly.

"A month?" Harry hissed. "But he might stop tailing us by then or we end up getting caught. We could just use my invisibility cloak, which would be a much safer choice."

Hermione gave the boy a rather hard stare. "We could use your cloak but if we want the desired answers we have to ask the questions."

"What about ingredients then?" Harry said, still rather skeptical.

"We may have to smuggle some from Snape." The girl said rather apprehensively while biting her lip, fearing the reactions of her friends. She wasn't looking forward to that little trip.

"I'll do it." Draco suddenly piped in. At the rather pointed looks he received from his friends he continued. "I'm his _godson_ remember?"

"Which you only found out last year," Harry pointed out, attempting to add his input.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll be itching to help."

"Good." Hermione said, closing the book as if she were concluding a business meeting. "Now all that's left is a place to brew it, and I know exactly where."

* * *

Harry blinked rapidly, temporarily blind from the flash of the camera. Little white dots danced across his vision before slowly fading out to reveal the Great Hall.

"Hi Harry!" A boy with mousy brown hair said; face emerging from behind the device that looked bigger than his hands. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor but I'm a huge fan!" He said quickly like a hyperactive squirrel and ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving for trespassing on Slytherin territory.

Harry just rubbed his eyes while his friends sat around him. "Um, nice to meet you Colin." He said weakly.

"Are you prepared for today's match?" He said while taking another blinding picture. This time the raven haired boy was prepared for it as he threw his arm up as a shield.

"I-I guess so." It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and was sure to get a great turn out at the pitch due to extreme house rivalries. The young Gryffindor boy beamed before dashing off, probably to take more photos.

"Come on Draco, you have to eat." Hermione's voice said from in front of Harry. The blonde just shuffled his food around on his plate while the girl's eyes filled with worry. He had been acting like this more and more in the days leading up to the impending Quidditch match and whenever asked about it he would just mumble something along the lines of 'father visiting'.

"He should really try and eat something you know." Harry jumped, the wispy female voice easily being recognized after the initial shock wore off. Turning he came face to face with a smiling Luna. "He could get sick."

"Um Luna?" Harry asked while his brows furrowed. "What is on your head?"

"Oh this?" She said while reaching up to softly touch what appeared to be a coiled snake sat atop her head like a turban. "I just thought it would promote spirit. It hisses to you know, want to see?" She reached up higher and tickled the bottom of the sleeping snake's jaw and its head lifted lazily while its tongue flicked out and hissed in a non-threatening manner.

"That is so cool." Blaise said while taking a seat beside Hermione who was still trying to force food down Draco's throat. "Is it real?" The Italian asked while trying to reach for the snake's head when it suddenly hissed louder and snapped, causing the boy to retract his hand quickly.

"Oh my, it appears she doesn't like you." Luna said while trying to calm the snake hat. "No, she's not real but does have a tendency to be quite vicious towards those of the male gender."

"Now she tells me…" Blaise grumbled while mulling over the possibility of losing a hand. "Hey wait, why doesn't it snap at Potter?" The Italian whined as he watched Harry reach up and the snake hat flick its tongue in a loving way over the boy's knuckles.

Luna skillfully ignored the annoyed boy before turning to initiate conversation with the Slytherin seeker as he returned his hand back down to his side. "Do you think anything exciting will happen today Harry?"

The boy shrugged but smiled anyway. "Probably, but I just hope no one gets hurt."

There was a snort from across the table, looking up you could see Draco suppressing a smirk. "What's the fun in that Potter?" The blonde asked, regaining some of the fire he had lost the last few days. "I would gladly push a few Gryffindorks around for sport. Look at it as a form of anger management."

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Boys…"_

* * *

**A/N: **_You know what I just realized? I had named the Dragon after Filch...whoops. It took me this long to realize it haha... but I don't feel like changing it. I didn't proofread this chapter very well so I could get it out faster, sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyway, sorry for the wait and hoped you like this chapter even though it didn't really have much to offer, mainly just a 'piecing things together' type of thing. The only part I really liked in this chapter was what happened between Hermione and Snape._

_Originally it was suppose to be much longer and include the Quidditch match but I didn't want that in this chapter for some reason but I don't really know why. __I was also going to leave out the explaination of the Chamber but I just couldn't get it to sound quite right so I put it in anyway...sorry._

_We finally got a little confrontation on what was happening with Draco! Don't worry there is a reason he was behaving like that but after a couple of reviews I got I decided to shoot the Veela idea down as soon as I could while also tackling the problem of kinda asking what happened during the summer. If I ever did have a creature Draco or any other character it would be a separate story. (Do you guys want me to? Its an idea I've kinda juggled a few times to see if I could do it or not...let me know!)_

_I feel like I'm falling in a rut with my writing style and actions... maybe it's just me. Oh well. Next chapter is Quidditch match and other such goodies to look forward to. Ideas, suggestiongs, critisism? Please review or PM! I want to thank everyone for all the feedback and to keep it coming! Lets reach 100+ reviews ASAP!_

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
